Something More Than A Bromance
by homovill
Summary: *GAY STORY* Ryder Can No Longer Hide His Feelings For Jake. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WRITE,DON'T READ MY STORIES! I'M TIRED OF ALL THE BITCHY COMPLAINING!
1. Chapter 1

No Matter How Much He Tried To Be A Tough Jock Ryder Knew He Was Different.  
After Seeing How The Glee Club Just Accepted You For You He Was Comfortable There...He Was At Home.  
But Outside That Classroom He Had To Hide His Feelings,His Urges And Desires.  
He Started Realizing Over The Passed Few Weeks While At McKinley High School That He Liked Guys.

One Guy In General, Jake.

Yes They We're Fighting About Marley But It Wasn't For The Reasons Everyone Thought. Ryder Just Wanted Her To Be With Someone That Would Treat Her Right And Actually Get To Know Her. Not Hump And Dump Her Like All Teenagers Do. He Was Also Jealous That He Couldn't Be With Jake The Way She Could,Why Couldn't He Make Him Love Him That Way? Oh Right, I Guess First He'd Have To Tell Him...

****CHAPTER ONE

Ryder Sat Behind Blaine In Glee Club And Couldn't Help But Stare Down At His Ass Through The Opening In The Back Of The Chair. Blaine's Tight Pants Clung To His  
Firm Ass And The Top Of His Hairless Ass Crack Was Sticking Out. He Then Glanced Over At Jake,Sitting There Beside Marley,With His Right Arm Over Her Shoulder.  
_Must Be Nice_ He Thought

Just Then Mr. Shue Walked In "Good Morning Class, Today I Want You To Pair Up For Yet Another Sing Off" He Said With A Smile  
Everyone Stared Around And Then Found Their Partners. Ryder Stood Up And Began To Make His Way To Tina When Mr. Shue Called Out To Him  
"Ryder You And Jake Need To Work Together..." Jake And Ryder Look At One Another "...Don't Think I Didn't Notice The Tention Between You Two. Work It Out"  
Jake Broke Away From Marley And Joined Ryder By The Piano. As Jake Was Thinking Of What Song They Should Do,Ryder Was Thinking To...But Not About The  
Assigment,He Was Staring At Jake's Full Pouting Lips And What It Would Be Like To Have Them Kiss Him...Kiss Down His Neck,Down His Abs And Softly Kiss His Long  
Throbbing...  
"Dude! You Like This Song?" Jake Asked Interrupting Ryder's Fantasy  
" 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing' Who Sings That?" Ryder Asked  
"It's By A Little Known Artist,But It's A Great Song,Man" He Replied  
"Okay But I'll Have To Learn It"  
"Trust Me Its Worth It. It's A Great Song,It's Also My Favorite" Jake Grinned

Ryder Smiled,Now He Knew A Little Something New About Jake  
That Night Ryder Searched The Web For 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing' Downloaded It And Played It On Repeat Thinking About Jake. He Was Right,It Was A Great Song.


	2. Chapter 2

****CHAPTER TWO

That Night Jake Came To Ryder,Robbing His Dreams Like A Theif...A Hot Theif,A Hot Sexy Theif. He Couldn't Help But To Just Subcome To Him And Everything Jake Wanted To Do To Him. He Was Ontop Of Ryder,Pinning Him His Bed. Jake Teased Him By Slowly Moving In Close To Kiss Him But Then Stopping As Ryder Lifts His Head Off The Pillow To Meet His Lips. "Stay" Jake Commanded,Pushing His Head Back Down, Then Instead Licks His Ear Lobe. Ryder Can Feel His Hot Breath,His Musky Jock Smell. He Was So Turned On But With His Arms Pinned All He Could Do Was Rub His Hard Cock. Jake Then Licked Ryder's Mouth Then Kissed Him Hard  
And Intense. Jake Could Feel Ryder's Manhood Rubbing Against His Ass While He Had Him Pinned Down. So He Took His Left Hand And Began To Stroke His Own Cock.  
He Broke Away From Ryder And Unzipped His Pants,Pulling Out His Huge Boymeat. Ryder's Head Rised From His Pillow Again,He Wanted That Cock...BAD.  
"You Like That Don't Ya?" Jake Grinned. Ryder Nodded. "You Want This Jock Cock?" Jake Teased. Again Ryder Furiously Nodded. Then Jake Slid From Ryder's Waist To His Chest So His Member Was Right In Ryder's Face. Ryder Opened His Eager Mouth To Engulf It "Whoa...Wait. You Can't Have This Cock Yet" Jake Teased. Ryder Could Smell Jake's Cock As He Was Slapping It Off His Face. "Stick Out Your Tongue" Jake Demanded. When Ryder Obeyed Jake Slid The Head Of His Cock Over Ryder's Moist Tongue. "Can I Have It Yet?" Ryder Begged Breathlessly. "You Can Have It When I Say You Can" Jake Said Then Quickly Shoved It In Ryder's Mouth But Took It Right Back Out. Ryder Wanted So Bad To Suck On That Cock While Grabbing Jake's Muscular Ass. He Was Tingling Everywhere,His Body Never Felt Like This And He Couldn't Deny How He Felt Cause He Was Letting Go And Giving In To His Lust,This Time He Wasn't Afraid.  
Jake Looked Over His Shoulder Seeing Ryder Playing With His Own Cock And Began To Stroke It For Him A Bit. Jake's Cock Was Dripping With Precum Now So He Instructed Ryder To Only Lick The Head Of It. He Did What He Was Told And Stuck His Tongue In His Cock Slit, Slopping Up All The Precum.  
"Alright" Jake Said "It's Time For You To Get What You Want, Open Wide"

Just Then Ryder's Alarm Clock Went Off, Snapping Him Back To Reality. He Laid There A Moment Letting His Fantasy Process. He Noticed He Was Hard And Dripping Precum Bad,So Bad It Was Goozing Out All Over His Belly. He Hoped In The Shower And Had A Nice Jacking Off Session Before He Had To Go To School.  
Once He Was Dressed,He Made His Way Downstairs Grabbed A Poptart And Was Out The Door. He Was Eager But Also Alittle Worried About Seeing Jake After His Intense Fantasy,After All It Was Something More Than A Bromance.

All Through The Day Ryder Stared At The Clock, Counting Down The Hours Till Glee Club And He Could See Jake. Yeah He Did See Him In The Hallway This Morning But It Wasn't Enough To Just Get A High-Five From Him. After His Feeling Became Clear To Him In His Fantasy He Knew He Wanted More,He Knew He Had To Have More. He Needed It.  
Finally The Time Had Come And He Was Making His Way To The Glee Room. He Was The Third To Arrive After Tina And Sam,One By One They Pile Into The Room,Then Finally In Walks Mr. Shue.  
"Alright Everybody Lets Settle Down. Did Everyone Agree On A Song?" He Asked. Ryder Glanced Around Quick Then Raised His Hand.  
"Yes Ryder?"  
"Mr. Shue,Where Is Jake?"  
Mr. Shue Looked To The Empty Chair Beside Marley. Unquie Spoke Up "He Went Home Early,I Guess He Wasn't Feeling Good"  
"Then Who Am I Suppose To Partner With?" Ryder Asked  
"Well You Can Either Do A Solo Or Team Up With Another Pair And Do A Group Thing?" Mr. Shue Suggested  
Ryder Thought A Moment While The First Group Sang A Kelly Clarkson Song,He Settled On Singing Solo. After The Second Group Was Done It Was Ryder's Turn.

_I Go To Work, I Go To Church,_  
_Get Down On My Knees And Pray_  
_Beg The Lord To Take This Hurt Away_  
_I Go To Sleep,I See Your Face No Matter What I Do_  
_As Bad As I Want To I Can't Stop Loving You_

_Sometimes I Wanna Scream Your Name Out Loud,_  
_Sometimes I Need To Cry But I Don't Know How._  
_Tonight I Wanna Slip Away And Hide Out On The Moon_  
_As Bad As I Want To I Can't Stop Loving You_

As He Was Singing Blaine Could See The Emotion On Ryder's Face,He Knew It Was Personal. After He Was Finished The Whole Class Cheered.  
"Yes! See That's What I'm Talking About" Mr. Shue Began To Say Then The Bell Rang "I Wanna Finish This Up Tomorrow"  
In The Hallway Blaine Caught Up To Ryder.  
"Hey Ryder,Wait Up"  
"Hey"  
"So..Nice Song Choice"  
"Yeah, Thanks"  
"What Made You Pick It?"  
"Oh It Was An Old Favorite Of Mine"  
"Who Were You Singing It About?"  
"What Are You Talking About, I -"  
"It Was Jake Wasn't It?"  
Ryder's Eyes Got Wide "WHAT?! You're Crazy"  
"Oh Come On, I Know You Like Him...Or From Your Song You Love Him"  
Ryder Grabbed Blaine By The Arm And Dragged Him Into An Empty Classroom.  
"You Don't Know What Your Talking About,Man"  
"Oh Don't I? I Know What It Feels Like To Secretly Love Someone" Blaine Admitted  
Ryder Studied His Face A Moment.  
"What Do You Mean?"  
"You Tell Me And I'll Tell You" Blaine Smiled  
"Fine..." Ryder Took A Deep Breathe "...Yeah I Kinda,Maybe,Sorta, Like Jake" He Stared At The Floor Until Blaine Replied  
"I Have A Crush On Sam"  
"Dude,Sam? Really?"  
"Yeah I Know Its Stupid Right?" Blaine Made A Face "But I Guess We Both Know What It Feels Like To Lust After A Straight Guy"  
Ryder Nodded.  
"Why Haven't You Came Out Yet?"  
"You Know How Hard It Is To Come Out In High School"  
"Well,Yeah But-"  
"I Can't Have Anyone Know About Me...At Least Not Yet. Besides If I Would Come Out What If Jake Never Wanted To Talk To Me Or Even Be Around Me"  
Blanie Nodded In Agreement "Yeah I Know What You Mean,If Sam Found Out Things Might Change Between Us. He Might Feel Uncomfortable Around Me"  
"Alright So...You Keep My Secret I Keep Yours?" Ryder Asked  
Blanie Smiled And They Walked Out Together.

On The Way Home Ryder Passed Jake's House And Decided He Would Stop In. He Walked Up The Front Steps And Rang The Doorbell,After About A Minute Or Two  
Jake Answered The Door.  
"Ryder,What Are You Doing Here?"  
"Just Thought I'd Check On You,See How You Were Feeling. I Had To Sing Solo Today,Dude" Ryder Smiled  
"Oh Yeah. Were Ya Any Good?" Jake Grinned "Come On In Man,I'm Here Alone"  
Ryder Followed Him Inside,Stealing A Glance At His Ass As He Did.  
"Wow. This Is A Nice Place You Got Man"  
"Yeah,Thanks. My Mom Works Hard To Make Up For My Deadbeat Father...Or Lack Of One" Jake Shurgged  
"Are You Sick,Is That Why You Came Home Early?"  
"I Told Them I Had A Headache But Really I Just Wanted To Play A Little Hookie" He Smiled  
"I Can Relate To That" Ryder Smiled Back  
"Come On,We Can Chill In My Room"  
"Alright"  
Ryder Stared At Jake's Nice Tight Ass The Whole Way Up The Stairs,Watching It Bounce As He Stepped.  
"Here It Is"  
"Dude You Got Alot Of Shit"  
"I Told You My Mother Is An Over Achiever" He Smiled "So What Did You Really Come By For? I Know You Don't Care How I Feel"  
Jake Saw The Puzzled Look On Ryder's Face.  
"Is This About Marley?" Jake Asked  
"No,But Since You Brought Her Up,I Don't Have A Problem With You Two Together. I Just Don't Wanna See Her Get Hurt,I Do Care For Her"  
"I'd Never Hurt Her Ryder. I Thought You'd Know That"  
Ryder Looked At Him. Really Looked At Him And He Could Tell His Feelings For Marley Were True.  
"I Do"  
"So,If You Wanna Stick Around For A Bit We Could Fire Up The Xbox?" Jake Suggested  
"Sure Man"  
"Great. It's Right Over There. You Go Ahead And Get Started,Imma Take A Quick Shower. Okay?"  
"Okay. Do You Have The New Halo Game?"  
"You Know It Bro" Jake Replied Handing Him The Game  
"Sweet"  
"I'll Be Right Out In A Few Minutes"

As Ryder Was Waiting For The Game To Load He Looked Around Jake's Room. Posters Of Baseball Players And Xbox Games Hung On His Wall. On The Door To The Bathroom In His Bedroom There Hung A Poster Of Jennifer Love Hewitt. He Couldn't Help But To Get A Little Excited From Thinking About Jake Being Naked In The Shower Just A Few Feet Away. He Was So Glad That He Took The Chance And Stopped In Today.  
Just Then Ryder Heard The Bathroom Door Open And Jake Emerged Wearing Nothing But A Towel.  
"I'll Get My Clothes Then We'll Play That Game" Jake Grinned  
Seeing Him Dripping Wet Infront Of Him,Ryder Couldn't Control Himself And He Got Up From Jake's Beanbag Chair And Stood Just Behind Him. Jake Was At His Dresser Getting Clothes And When He Turned Around Ryder Kissed Him,Hard On The Lips.  
"Dude What Are You Doing?" Jake Shouted  
Ryder Was Stunned, _Why Did I Just Do That?_' He Thought  
"I'm So Sorry" Was All He Could Say And Ran Outta The House.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder Cried The Whole Walk Home. It Was Raining So It's Not Like Anyone Could Tell,But Even If They Could At This Point He Didn't Care. He Couldnt Believe He Let His Desires Get The Best Of Him And Ruin Whatever Friendship He Did Have With Jake. He Kicked Himself The Whole Way Back Home,He Stormed In The Front Door And Hurried To His Bedroom. Once There He Locked The Door Behind Him And Smacked His Head Against It. The Aching In His Soul Just Wouldn't Go Away,He Couldn't Control Himself When It Came To Jake. If It Wasn't Clear Before He KNEW It Now.  
'What Am I Gonna Do Now? Tell My Parents We Gotta Move Far Far Away Now Because I Kissed Another Boy? Yeah Sure They'll Send Me Far Away'  
He Walked Over And Flopped Onto His Bed,Searching Through His Phone. He Needed To Talk To Someone,He Needed To Vent And Have No Judgements,So He Called Blaine.  
"Blaine It's Me"  
"Hey Ryder. So Did You Get To Talk To Him Today?"  
"Oh I Talked To Him Alright" Ryder Started.  
Blaine Could Hear Him Crying On The Other End,His Voice Was Cracking  
"I Don't Know What I'm Gonna Do,Man Seriously. I- I Kissed Him. I Don't Know What I Was Thinking" Ryder Sobbed  
"Now Calm Down. What Happened?" Blaine Asked  
"I Just-I Couldn't Control My Feelings Anymore And I Walked Up And Kissed Him"  
"What Did He Do?"  
"He Said 'What Are You Doing' I Told Him I Was Sorry And I Left. Blaine I Gotta Face Him In School,And If He Tells Everybody..." His Voice Broke Again  
"It's Gonna Be Fine,You're Gonna Be Alright"  
"Aw Man How Can You Say That Right Now. We Both Know It Won't Be. I Gotta Go"  
He Hung Up And Just Let More Tears Flow. He Turned His Music Up To Drowned Everything Out But The One Thing He Wanted To Forget About...He Couldn't. He Was Trapped And Scared. His Mind Raced Searching For A Way Out Of It All. What Could He Do?

Jake Sat In Homeroom Staring At The Clock. His First Class Was Math And He Was Already Dredding It. Yes He Was Nervous About Seeing Ryder In School After What

Happened Last Night But If He Did Get A Chance To Talk To Him,He Wanted To Let Him Know He Wasn't Mad. Confused, But Not Mad. He Wanted To Explain The

Reason He Reacted The Way He Did. But Once It Was Time For Glee Club,Ryder Was Nowhere To Be Found.  
"Has Anyone Seen Ryder Today?"  
"I Havent Seen Him All Day" Blaine Explained  
Jake Began To Wonder If He Skipped To Save Himself The Embarrassment.  
"Something Wrong?" Marley Asked Him  
"Ah No Was Just Wondering Where My Partner Was" He Played It Cool  
"Weird How Yesterday You Weren't Here And Now Today He's Not. Are You Two Not Playing Well Together?" She Smiled  
Mr. Shue Continued On,Jake Kept Thinking About Ryder.

The Next Day Ryder Still Wasn't In Class,Or Even In School. The Whole Week Had Gone By And No Sign Of Him At All.  
Jake Stopped Blaine In The Hall  
"Hey Have You Talked To Ryder Recently?"  
"Actually,It Was A Week Ago. I've Been Calling And Calling But He Doesn't Pick Up"  
"Do You Think Something's Wrong?" Jake Asked  
"Well,He Was Upset About You" Blaine Admitted  
"He Told You What Happened?"  
"Yeah,See We Kinda Shared Things With Each Other. Our Common Interests I Guess"  
"Oh So You Like Me Too?" Jake Asked  
"No, Not Like That. I Just Meant That We Understood Each Other And We Confide In One Other"  
"Oh Alright. So You Got His Number? Can I Have It?" Jake Asked Holding On His Cell  
"Sure" Blaine Replied And Pushed In The Number To Jake's Phone And Handed It Back To Him  
"Thank You. I Gotta Go"  
"But We Got More Classes" Blaine Pointed  
"I Don't Care" Was Jake's Reply Over His Shoulder.

He Was Hitting Redial Time After Time And Still No Answer. Just Voicemail. So He Got Ryder's Address And Ended Up At His Front Door Knocking At First Then When Nobody Was Answering He Began To Pound On The Door. Still Nothing,So He Began To Look In The Windows. He Didn't See Anyone Around And His Concern Grew.  
He Went Around To The Backdoor And It Was Open So He Called Inside "Hello? Ryder?" There Was Nothing But Silence Until The Fridge Kicked On In The Kitchen.  
Jake Made HIs Way To The Stairs And Yelled Up Them "Ryder! Are You Up There?" No Response. So He Started Up The Stairs. "Ryder,Its Jake. Are You Here Man?"  
He Searched Room To Room. First Was His Parents Bedroom,Then The Bathroom,A Guest Room, Then He Came To The Last Door On The Right Down The Hall. He Opened It,Saw Ryder Then Gasp.

"Ryder?" Jake Yelled  
Ryder Was Laying On His Bed With A Bottle In His Hand And A Few More Empty Ones Covering The Floor.  
"H-Hey, Jake. What's Up Man?" He Slurred  
Jake Walked Towards Him "Why Haven't You Been In School?"  
Ryder Didn't Reply He Just Took Another Chug Of Beer.  
"Where Are Your Folks?"  
Ryder Pointed Out The Window "Away"  
"Look I Know Why You're Doing This. And I'm Sorry About It Okay?" Jake Admitted  
"What? Sorry For What? What Did You Do?" Ryder's Slurring Continued  
"When You Kissed Me I Was Surprised And I Should've Handled It Better. I'm Sorry But I'm Not Mad" Jake Smiled  
Ryder Looked At Jake "Jake,Listen...Obviously Theres No Hiding My Feelings Now. But You're With Marley And I Realize I Shouldn't Have Kissed You. My Bad"  
Jake Could See That Ryder's Eyes Had Been Red From Crying. He Walked Over And Sat Next To Him On His Bed.  
"Since We're Being Honest,I Should Tell You...I Didn't Hate It" Jake Admitted While Staring At The Floor  
"Don't" Ryder Said  
"Huh?"  
"Just. Don't. I Can't Take It" Ryder Chugged More And Looked Away  
"What Am I Doing?"  
"Your Patronizing Me"  
"Ryder" Jake Called To Him But He Still Didn't Look At Him.  
"Ryder!" And He Took His Hand And Forced Him To Look. Then He Leaned In And Kissed Him.  
Ryder Pulled Away "No, Don't Do This To Me. Don't Make Me Get My Hopes Up About You. I'm So Confused...And I'm Terrifed"  
Jake Looked Deep Into His Eyes And Replied "I'm Scared Too" And Kissed Him Again,Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note -**_** This Might Be The Last Chapter,I Guess I'll See What You All Think About It And If I Wanna Write More Or Not.**_

Ryder Grabbed Jakes Face And Kissed Him Back. Even If Jake Was Only Doing All This Cause He Knew It's What Ryder Wanted...He'd Still Just Enjoy It While It Was Happening. Ryder Was Feeling So Many Emotions As They Kissed And Groped One Another In His Bed.

_I Keep Hearing Your Heartbeat Beside Me_  
_I Keep Your Photograph Beside My Bed_  
_Living In A World Of Fantasy,I Can't Get You Outta My Head_  
_I Gotta Watch You Walk In The Room Baby,I Gotta Watch You Walk Out_  
_I Like The Way You Move And When You Talk I Just Watch Your Mouth_  
_Oh I Remember The Way That We Touched I Wish I Didn't Like It So Much_  
_I Get So Emotional Baby Everytime I Think Of You,I Get So Emotional Baby_  
_Ain't It Shocking What Love Can Do_

They Rolled Around Kissing,Still Entwined. Things Were Falling,Beer Bottles Spilling But None Of That Matter. Cause They Were Gonna Fuck. They Both Knew It.  
Jake Broke Away And Began Unzipping Ryder's Jeans. He Pulled Them Off And Slowly Rubbed Ryder's Cock Through His Black Boxer Briefs, Making Him Moan.  
Then Jake Softly Licked The Head Of Ryder's Pleasure Palace,He Played With His Own Cock While Doing So. He Put His Boymeat In His Mouth A Few Times But Mostly Teased Him By Just Licking Up And Down The Shaft. Then Licking Ryder's Hairless Nuts,The Right Then The Left. Afterward He Sucked Them Into His Mouth.  
_Has He Done This Before?_ Ryder Wondered Cause It Felt Amazing.

Ryder Grabbed The Back Of Jake's Head As He Was Servicing Him And Began To Really Slam Into Him. Fucking His Mouth Hard,Then He'd Pull All The Way Out Then Dive Back In. He Couldn't Believe How Good Getting His Cock Sucked Felt,It Was So Much Better Then Jerking Off And Watching Porn (Which Is Where He Learned Most Of His Moves) He Was On His Back With His Legs Hanging Off The Bed,Jake Was Kneeled On The Floor Between Those Legs With His Head Bopping Back And Forth.  
While Jake Was Tending To Ryder's Bone, He Began To Play With Ryder's Asshole. Tracing The Outside First With His Finger Then Eventually Sticking It Inside  
Ryder Let Out An Even Louder Moan Filled With Excitement,Pain And Pleasure. "Ugh Fuck!" But Jake Kept At It Till He Heard Ryder Say "I'm Gonna Cum,I'm Gonna Cum!" He Though Jake Would Stop And Move Away But Instead He Let His Boyjuice Wash Down His Throat...Every Drop Of It. Jake Could Feel Ryder's Body Quiver As His Body Exploded. They Both Were Silent For A Moment As They Tried To Catch Their Breathe.  
"Fuck Me"  
Jake Looked Up  
"What?"  
"I Want You To Fuck Me" Ryder Grinned  
"Alright. Bend Over" Jake Replied  
"Wait. There's Lube And Condoms In My Dresser" Ryder Got Up And Walked Over To Get Them, Letting Jake Get A Full View Of His Hot Naked Musclar Ass  
"Hurry,I Can't Wait To Pound That Ass" Jake Said While Stroking Himself  
Ryder Smiled And Hurried Over Handing Him The Condom. He Lubed Up His Hole, Then Jake Asked "You Ready?"  
Ryder Nodded And Jake Pushed His Cockhead Through His Tight Asshole. Ryder Gasp And Said "Ah, Dude It Hurts So Bad" Through His Teeth.  
"Yeah But Your Hole Feels So Fucking Good. Nice And Tight. Better Then Some Bitches I've Been With" Jake Said Then Thrusted Again

Jake Was Jackhammering Ryder's Small Hole Now,Hearing Jake's Balls Slamming Off Ryder's Ass Was Making Him Even More Turned On,Which In Turn Made Him Fuck Him Even Harder. Ryder Was Biting A Pillow And Grabbing At His Blanket. "Ah Yeah. Take This Big Feeling It Deep? I'm Fucking You So Deep Dude"  
"Yeah,I Love It. Fuck Me Harder!" Ryder Begged. Jake Kept Up A Steady Rhythm,Thrusting Back And Forth Faster And Faster "I'm Gonna Fucking Shoot" He Pulled Out And Stroked His Cock Till He Came All Over Ryder's Ass Crack And The Small Of His Back.  
"You Wanna Fuck Me?" Jake Asked  
"You Sure?" Ryder Asked  
"Yeah Why Not? If You Can Stick Yours In Awhile"  
Jake Got On His Back And Put His Legs Around Ryder's Neck As Ryder Sank His Cock Into Jake's Hole. "Ah Ah Easy Easy" Jake Begged  
"I Know. It Hurts At First Then Feels Amazing"  
Once Jake Got Used To Ryder's Tool Being In His Rectum He Enjoyed Being Pounded Like Ryder Was Being A Few Moments Ago. He Was Feeling Tingles Everywhere And Knew He Was Gonna Cum Again Soon. They Wished This Feeling Would Never End,Weather It Was Love Or Just Two American Blooded Teenage Boys Getting Off Together, It Was Incredible. "I'm Gonna Cum" Ryder Shouted. Jake Wasnt Too Far Behind Him. They Both Shot Their Loads On Jake's Stomach. Ryder Bent Down And They Kissed.  
Just Then Ryder's Bedroom Door Flies Open "Ryder Lynn!" A Voice Yells. Jake And Ryder Hurry To Cover Themselves.  
"Mom?! What-"  
"What The Hell Is Going On In Here?!" She Asked  
Ryder Looked At Jake Then, They Both Looked At His Mother

They Hurried To Get Dressed Then Met Her In The Hallway.  
"I'm Waiting For An Answer" She Demanded  
"I- I Don't Have One...Other Than,I Like Jake" Ryder Stuttered  
"So...You Like Boys?" His Mother Asked  
Ryder Slowly Nodded "This Is Jake" He Held Out His Hand  
"That's Okay,I'll Wait Till You Wash Them"  
"What Happends Now?" Ryder Asked  
"Well I Don't Know What Your Father's Gonna Say..."  
"I Better Go" Jake Replied

As Jake Walked Out He Could Hear Ryder Begging His Mother Not To Tell His Father. He Walked Down The Walk Way And Down The Street. He Wasn't Sure What Would Happen Now But He Did Know That He Certainly Felt...Something For Ryder. Like,Love,Lust Whatever It Was He Knew It Was There. That Made Him Smile As He Made His Way Home.


	5. Chapter 5

A Few Hours Later While Jake Was Home,He Put His Music On And Laid On His Bed And Thought Of Ryder. He Couldn't Believe What Happened Tonight,He Was So Confused...He Loved Girls,He Knew That. But He Had Feelings For Ryder And He Couldn't Deny It. He Played Back All The Events Of The Night In His Head.  
The Smell Of Ryder's Hair And Feelings His Hot Breath In His Ear As They Had Sex. He Couldn't Stop Thinking About It All And He Fell Asleep With Thoughts Of Ryder Holding Him Tight.

The Next Morning Blaine Was The One To Tell Jake In The Hallway The Latest News.  
"Jake,I Gotta Talk To You"  
"I'm Kinda In A Hurry Man. Can This Wait?" Jake Replied Walking Passed Blaine  
"It's About Ryder" Blaine Yelled Behind Jake  
Jake Turned Around And Rejoined Blaine By His Locker.  
"What About Ryder?" Jake Asked. Pulling His Backpack Over His Shoulder  
"He Is Being Sent To A Military Camp In Monroe County" Blaine Admitted  
"Monroe County? That's Like 6 Hours Away! Why Is He Going To A Military Camp?!" Jake Cried  
Blaine Looked Around Then Came In Closer Lowering His Voice "His Father Is Sending Him Away Because Of What Happened Between You Two Last Night"  
_Ryder's Father Must Not Have Taken The News About Having A Gay Son As Lightly As His Mother. But Why Military Camp? Ryder Didn't Do Anything Wrong,He's Not A Troubled Teen,There's Nothing Wrong With Him...Ryder Was Perfect._  
"W-When? When Is He Leaving?" Jake Studdered  
"This Afternoon I Guess. He Called Me Early This Morning And Told Me Everything" Blaine Answered  
"No...No" Jake's Voice Trailed Off And He Pushed His Way Throug The Hallway.  
"Jake Wait We Got Class"  
"I Don't Care" Jake Yelled Back Over His Shoulder  
Blaine Followed Jake Outta The School And Jogged Along Side Him To Ryder's House. Their Forehead's Were Wet With Sweat When They Finally Made It To Their Destination. Ryder's Parent's Car Was Parked At The Curb,Running. Jake Could See Ryder And His Mother Sitting Inside. They Ran Up To Ryder's Mother's Window  
"Why Is Ryder Going To Military Camp?"  
Ryder And His Mother Had Tears In Their Eyes.  
"Phillip Doesn't Aprove Of Your Lifestyle. I've Tried To Talk Him Out Of It But I'm Still Losing My Baby"  
"How Long Will You Be Gone?" Jake Called To Ryder In The Backseat  
Ryder Just Shook His Head,Still Crying.  
"He Can't Go...He Can't" Jake Pleaded  
"I'm Sorry Jacob But It's Already Done"

Just Then Ryder's Father Came Outta The House,He Locked The Front Door Then Made His Way Down To The Car,Carrying One Last Box.  
"What Are You Doing Here Jacob?" He Said Coldly Not Really Asking A Question  
"Sir, With All Do Respect,You Can't Send Ryder Away"  
"Excuse Me? He Is My Son. He Is Going To Military Camp To Be Turned Into A Man...Not Be Some Little Faggot!"  
Jake Made A Face "You Really Think Sending Him To An All Male Camp Is Gonna Stop Him From Having Sex With Men?...Smart Idea" Jake Said Sarcastically  
"Jacob I Went To Military Camp When I Was A Young Man And It Changed My Life" Phillip Admitted  
"Sir There Is Nothing Wrong With Ryder. You're Sending Him Away Cause You Think He Needs To Be 'Fixed' But He Is Perfect The Way He Is" Blaine Chimed In  
"Let Me Guess, You're A Fag Too"  
"Sir You Are Out Of Line!" Jake Yelled  
"Either Way. We're Late. Good Day Ladies" Phillip Smiled  
"Asshole" Jake Replied

As They Drove Away Ryder Stared Out The Back Window At Jake,Put His Hand On The Glass As Tears Streamed Down His Face. Jake Began To Sob,He Was Feeling So

Much At Once. He Began To Run After The Car Yelling Behind It. Blaine Chased After Him And Eventually Got Him To Stop.  
"It's Alright" Blaine Tried To Console, As He Hugged Jake.  
"No It's Not. Blaine...I Think I Might Love Him?" Jake Whispered Into Blaine's Shoulder "We Gotta Do Something" He Said As He Pulled Away  
"What Do You Wanna Do Jake?" Blaine Asked  
"Didn't You Say They Were Taking Him To Monroe County?"  
Blaine Nodded  
"We Gotta Go There" Jake's Tone Was Serious  
"What?"  
"We Gotta Bust Him Out"

_'I'll Find You, If It Takes A Million Dreams_  
_I'll Find You, I Know You're Out There Somewhere_  
_I'll Find You, Don't Give Up On Me_  
_I'll Find You, I Swear'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note - In 'Glee' They Never Tell You What Ryder's Parents Names Are So I Made Them Up. Phillip & Elizabeth Lynn.**

"Wipe Your Face Ryder! I Don't Need These Men Here Thinking I'm The Father Of A Wussy" Phillip Instructed Once They Pulled Up To The Office.  
"I Don't Wanna Be Here!" He Sobbed  
"Too Bad. I'm Your Father And I Know What's Best For You. Now Get Out Of The Car!" He Yelled  
"Honey Please,Can't We Just Take Him Home?" Ryder's Mother Begged  
"Elizabeth,We've Already Discussed This. Ryder Needs This,He Needs To Toughen Up"  
"I Want Him At Home With Us. These Kinda Places Change Children...And Not Always For The Better" Elizabeth Continued To Plead Ryder's Case  
"Don't Worry About It. When Something Happens To Me I Guess You Two Won't Have Anyone To Blame But Yourselves!" Ryder Snaped. He Opened The Backdoor And Climbed Out.  
Phillip Went Into The Office And Began Talking To A Tall Black Man At The Front Desk.  
"Sweetheart,I Want You To Know I Really Don't Care Who You Love. You're My Baby And I Love You No Matter What" Elizabeth Admitted As She Unpacked Ryder's Things From The Trunk.  
"If You Love Me So Much,Why Did You Tell Dad? You Already Knew How He Would Take It But Yet You Still Just Couldn't Wait To Run And Tell Him Could You?!" Ryder Shot Back.  
Elizabeth Stood There Shocked But Didn't Utter A Word.  
"Yeah That's What I Thought. So If You Wanna Blame Someone,Blame Yourself. Once I Get Outta Here I Sure As Hell Ain't Talking To You Two Ever Again"  
And With That Ryder Walked Up To The Office Door With His Things And Waited While Phillip And The Tall Black Man From The Front Desk Met Him Outside.  
"Ryder This Is The Owner And Manager Of 'Corrections For Men Camp', Billy Owens"  
"Hello Ryder Lynn. Welcome, I Hope You Get A Unique Experience And Find Whatever It Is You Feel Is Missing In Your Life"  
_He Seems Kinda...Nice. I Pictured Military Uniforms,Screaming In Your Face,Brushing Floors With Toothbrushes And Calling The Camp Directors Sir_  
Ryder Just Smiled And Shook His Hand.  
"Now Don't You Worry Mr. Lynn I'll Take Care Of Your Little Boy For You. Once He Leaves This Place,He Will Have All The Necessary Tools He Needs For Manhood"  
"How Long Does It Take For Me To Enquirer These Tools Of Life?" Ryder Asked Sarcastically  
Billy Grinned And Grabbed Ryder By The Back Of The Neck,Slowly Squeezing It. Ryder's Smartass Smirk Vanished And His Face Filled With Fear.  
Phillip And Elizabeth Got Into The Car. His Mother Waved But Ryder Just Stared At Her And Didn't Respond At All. As They Drove Down The Dirt Road,Billy And Ryder Stood There,Billy Waving Till The Car Was Out Of View. Once It Was Then The Real Billy Owens Shined Through.  
"Alright, Now Ryder. Stand Up Straight!" He Yelled  
"What?" Ryder Looked At Him Confused. _He Just Did A 360 With His Personality_  
"You Will Address Me As Sir From Now On!" Billy Yelled Ignoring Ryder's Question "Now,Head To Cabin 128 And 've Got Alot Ahead Of You"  
Ryder Rolled His Eyes As He Carried His Stuff To The Cabin _Somebody Help Me Outta This Hellish Nightmare!_

The Next Morning, Jake And Blaine Met Up Outfront Of School. They Decided To Work Together And Try Everything They Could To Get Ryder Back To McKinley High School In Lima,Ohio. It Wasn't Much But It Was Their Home And Jake Wasn't Giving Ryder Up Without One Hell Of A Fight. Blaine Saw Becky And Sue Sylvester Walking Up The Front Lawn. "Incoming" He Warned  
"Well,Well Well. What Have We Here,Becky. A Couple Of Fruit Loops?" Sue Stated, As Only She Could.  
Blaine Rolled His Eyes "What Do You Want?"  
"Well A Little Fat Birdie Told Me That One Of You Glee Freaks Lost His Chair In The Class"  
"How Did You Find Out,Who Told You?" Jake Asked  
"Now You Know I Can't Divulge That Information. But Losing One Of Your Gleemates Must Be Tough Huh? Considering Outside That Classroom You Don't Know Who You Really Are. Half Black, Half White, Half Jewish...And Let's Not Forget Half Annoying! Get Outta My Way" Sue Sneared And Pushed Passed Them  
"Jake You Realize That If Sue Knows About Ryder Being Sent To Military Camp Then The Rest Of The School Does Too...Or They Will" Blaine Whispered  
"Yeah But I Wonder If They Know WHY He Was Sent There?" Jake Questioned  
They Looked At Each Other. "We Better Go Find Out" Blaine Stated  
"Let's Meet Here Again After School" Jake Replied As They Rushed Into McKinley.

During Glee Club Jake And Blaine Kept Stealing Looks Around The Room Then Back To Each Other. So Far Nobody Acted Like They Knew Anything About Ryder...Or Even Cared. When Mr. Shue Entered The Room He Took A Quick Attendance,Then Realized Ryder's Absence  
"Hey, Everyone. Where Is Ryder? He Has Been Absent Awhile Now. Anyone Know If He Is Okay?" He Asked  
Jake Scanned The Room To See If Anyone Was Gonna Fill Mr. Shue In On The Situation, But Nobody Spoke.  
"Last I Saw Him Was The Day Jake Went Home Early For Being Sick" Sam Recalled  
"Yeah But That Was A Week Ago" Tina Called Out  
"He Might Not Be Back For Awhile" Blaine Spoke Up  
"What Do You Mean?" Mr. Shue Asked  
Jake Gave Blaine A Cautioness Look,And Blaine Chose His Words Carefully  
"Um Well. He Hasn't Been Feeling Every Well Lately And He Could Be Out For A Few More Weeks" He Lied  
Mr. Shue Smiled "Ah. So You Have Talked To Him? You Know This For A Fact?"  
Blaine Panicked And Said "No But Jake Did"  
Jake Glared At Blaine As The Rest Of The Class' Eyes All Focused On Jake.  
"Is That True?" Mr. Shue Asked  
"Y-Yea. I Was By There Yesterday And Ryder Was Pretty Messed Up" Jake Stumbled With The Words,But It Wasn't Exactly A Lie  
Blaine Closed His Eyes And Took A Sigh Of Relief.  
"Well Alright. You'll Let Us Know How He Is Then?" Mr. Shue Replied  
Jake Nodded In Responds. As Mr. Shue Began The Lesson For The Day,Jake Started To Think Up A Plan Of How To Break Ryder Outta Military Camp. It Wasn't Gonna Be As Easy As Walking Out The Front Door. He Knew That But With Him And Blaine Working Together Maybe One Could Create A Diversion While The Other Snuck Ryder Out. He Didn't Know Yet It Was Still All Just Half-cocked Ideas But He Knew He Wasn't Gonna Let Ryder There. I Knew A Little Too Much About What Happened In Places Like That. When Jake Was 14 He Got Sent To A Place Like That By His Father To 'Toughen Him Up' Too And All The Boys Were Treated Awful. Ryder Didn't Need To Be There Anyways. He Was Just Into Other Men Not Going Around Starting Fires Or Stealing. His Father Sent Him There For All The Wrong Reasons And Instead Of JustAccepting Him For Who He Was He Shipped Him Off To Be 'Fixed'.

Finally After What Seemed Like Forever,School Was Over And Jake Was Waiting Along The Side Of The Building For Blaine To Show,So They Could Go Over Their Idea's And Plans. When Blaine Rounded The Corner,Jake Got Quite A Surprise.  
"Hey, What Is He Doing Here?" Jake Asked Staring At Sam Who Tagged Along Blaine  
"I Kinda Asked Him To Help Us" Blaine Admitted  
"Is That Cool,Dude?" Sam Asked  
"Blaine It's Suppose To Stay Just Between Us" Jake Nudged Him  
"Oh Don't Worry Jake,Blaine Told Me Everything And It's Fine"  
"What? Blaine What The Fucks Wrong With You Man? You Can't Keep Your Damn Mouth Shut?!" Jake Yelled Making Blaine Move Away From Him  
"Hey Jake It's Cool,It's Cool. I Think It's Great That You Two Found Love. I'm Not Gonna Tell Anyone. It's Fine" Sam Assured Him  
"I Had To Tell Him Everything To Get Him To Help Us Jake. I'm Sorry But I Knew We Could Trust Sam" Blaine Gushed  
"Oh Really? So You Told Him Everything Huh? Did You Tell Him You Have A Crush On Him Too?" Jake Blurted Out  
Blaine Stared In Shock At Jake. He Couldn't Even Look Sam In The Eye Now So He Quickly Kept His Gaze On The Ground.  
"Is That True Blaine?" Sam Asked  
Blaine Was Silent For A Few Moments Then Reluctantly Looked At Sam "Yes. I've Liked You For Awhile"  
Sam Smiled Replying "I Know"  
"What?" Blaine Asked Shocked  
"I've Known All Year. I Mean Come On,You're Gay And I'm An Attractive Guy. To Tell You The Truth I'd Feel Unset If You Didn't Like Me" He Smirked  
"So You're Not Weirded Out By This? Cause I Really Don't Wanna Lose Your Friendship"  
"Don't Worry. Dude Nothing Is Gonna Change" Sam Assured Blaine.  
"Now, Bring It In" Sam Said Opening His Arms For A Hug. Blaine Opened His Arms Hungerly As The Two Teen Males Hugged.  
"Now If You Two Are Done With _'Gays Of Our Lives'_ ...Can We Get Back To Bustin' Ryder Outta Juvie?!" Jake Interrupted  
"Oh Right. Let's Done This" Sam Replied

Maybe It Was A Good Thing That Blaine Brought Sam. '3 Heads Are Better Than 2 I Guess' Another Set Of Hands Could Come In Handy If The Needed An Extra Man.  
They All Walked To Blaine's House,Sat Around The Kitchen Table And Began To Throw Out Their Idea's. Sam Had A Few Good Idea's He Shared With Them And From There Their Plan Slowly Unfolded.  
"Okay Operation Bust Ryder Outta Juvie Is A Go!" Sam Said In One Of His Imitations  
"That's What We're Calling It? How Creative" Jake Teased  
"Ah Whatever. Either Way Let's Get This Party Started!" Sam Yelled

_'Count On Me I Will Be There  
Don't Be Afraid. I'm Coming For You  
You Won't Be Alone,I'm On My Way  
I'm On My Way To You'_


	7. Chapter 7

Ryder Shared Cabin 128 With 3 Other Guys. He Later Found Out Their Names Were Travis,Matthew & Jordan. They Had Been Sent There By Their Parents Too.  
"I've Been Here For About 2 Weeks Now" Travis Answered  
"Yo, I've Been In This Hellhole For 2 Months!" Matthew Confessed  
Jordan Had Been There 3 Days Longer Than Travis But They All Had The Same Amount Of Work To Do.  
"So What's Your Name?" Matthew Asked  
"Ryder"  
"Whatcha In For?"  
"My Fathers Trying To Turn Me Into The Man He Thinks I Should Be" He Answered Rolling His Eyes  
They All Nodded And Mumbled In Agreement.  
"My Brother Caught Me Making Out With My Buddy Craig And Next Thing I Know I'm Being Shipped Here!" Travis Admitted  
"Oh Dude That's Nothing,My Pops Walked In To Me Jerking Off To Gay Porn" Matthew Grinned  
Ryder Couldn't Believe What He Was Hearing. 'Their Just Like Me'  
"Are All You Gay?" He Asked  
"Well Yeah. Where Do You Think You Are?" Jordan Answered  
"This Place Is For Gay Men To Be Converted,Fixed,Reprogrammed,Brainwashed...Whateve r Words Your Parents Used Other Than Just Saying 'I Accept You' " Matthew Replied.  
"So What's Your Story?" Travis Asked  
"My Mother Walked In On Me And My Friend Jake Having Sex. She Said She Was Fine With It But Then She Told My Father And...Here I Am" Ryder Explained  
"Yo,Why Is It Always The Fathers That Never Accept That They Have Gay Sons? I Mean Usually The Mothers Are All 'Oooh I Got A Shopping Buddy Now' Ya Know,But The Fathers Make It Out To Be So Fucking Bad. Like They Failed As Parents Or Something. THAT'S Fucked Up" Matthew Said  
"What All Happens Here?" Ryder Asked. Half Afraid To Hear The Answer  
They Guys Looked At One Another Then Slowly Answered Him One By One  
"Well Your First Day Is Usually The Worst Cause You Have So Much To Learn In One Day"  
"The Next Day You Are So Sore From All The Shit You Did The First Day And You Gotta Do More Ontop Of That"  
"By The Week You Kinda Get Used To It. But I'll Tell Ya All This Shit Makes Me Need A Nice Gay Porno!" Matthew Joked And They All Laughted  
Ryder Was Right,He Didn't Wanna Know The Answer. He Was Scared,He Wasn't A Wussy Like His Father Thought. But He Also Didn't Belong Here...None Of Them Did.  
There Was Nothing Wrong With Being In Love With Another Man.

**Love Is Love**

Just Then Billy Poked His Head In The Cabin Door "Lets Go Lynn. Time To Work You"  
Ryder Followed Billy Back To The Office Where He Was Handed His Uniform. The Shirt Was A Light Baby Blue And The Pants Were The Same Baby Blue With Black Strips Down The Sides.  
"Here. Put These On" Billy Instructed  
"R-Right Here?" Ryder Studdered  
"Uh Yeah. This Isn't High School You Big Baby. We're Men We All Got Cocks. Now Change" Billy Yelled  
Ryder Turned Around And Took His Shirt Off. Then He Kicked His Shoes Off,Pulled His Socks Off...  
"But I D-" Ryder Began  
"Do What I Say!" Billy Scolded  
Ryder Continued To Undress. He Pulled His Pants Down And Exposed His Perfect Muscular Tan Ass Cheeks. He Wasn't Wearing Any Underwear,He Didn't Like How They Made His Cock Bunch Up,He Liked To Free Ball It And Have A Nice Open Space To Hang Low For His 9 Incher To Swing.  
"That's A Nice Hot Ass You Got Boy!" Billy Smiled While Grabbing His Cock Through His Pants "Come Over Here...NOW!"  
Ryder Walked Over Naked And Billy Pushed His Face Into His Groin. "Suck On That Cock Boy!" Ryder Resisted. "Get To It! What Are You Waiting For? Get That Damn Cock Outta My Pants! Billy Demanded. Ryder Pulled Billy's Cock Out Through His Zipper And Stared At It A Moment,Hesitating. "Put That Cock In Your Mouth Boy And Maybe I Take It Easy On You" Billy Teased. Ryder Let His Big Lips Slide Down Billy's Shaft And Even Though He Was Forced To Suck His Cock,Ryder Was Turned On So Much He Began To Play With His Own Cock. "Yeah You Play With That Cock Boy. I'm Gonna Fuck You Right Up That Ass!" Billy Called Out Between Moans. Ryder Worked His Head Back And Forth Slowly At First Then He Deep Throated Billy's Cock And Then He Took His Mouth Off It And Dove Right Onto It Again. "Enough Teasing!" Billy Yelled And Grabbed The Back Of Ryder's Head And Shoved It Down On His Cock. He Began Violently Mouth Fucking Ryder's Cock Sucking Lips Until He Exposed All Over Ryder's Face. "Oh Yeah...I Needed That! Now Get That Fucking Uniform On And Get The Hell Outta Here!" Billy Yelled. Ryder Quickly Dressed And Headed Back To Cabin 128.

"Guys...You Won't Believe What Just Happened!" Ryder Announced As He Brust In The Door  
"What's That On Your Cheek?" Travis Asked Touching It  
"Is That What I Think It Is?" Matthew Teased  
"Billy Just Made Me Give Him A Blowjob!" Ryder Blurted Out  
"Are You Fucking Serious?! Wow..Really. Billy?" Jordan Was Shocked  
"Ah I Figured He Was A Closeted Mo" Matthew Joked  
"You'd Have To Be To Run A Place Like This..."  
"I Don't Think I Can Make It Here,Guys" Ryder Admitted  
"What I Wanna Know Is Why Did Billy Choose You? Nobody Guy Here Said Anything About Billy Doing That To Any Of Them?"  
"I Don't Know,Did You All Change Infront Of Him In The Office? Ryder Asked  
"I Did" Travis Replied  
"Me Too" Matthew Said  
"So...It's Something About You. What Did He Say To You?"  
"He Said He Liked My Nice Hot Ass?" Ryder Recalled  
"Oooh I'm Horny Now,Where Is Some Good Porn When Ya Need It?!" Matthew Joked  
"Look Maybe We Can Help You Out" Jordan Said To Ryder  
The Guys Looked At One Another Then Nodded.  
"Okay We Are Planing To Break Outta This Fucking Place! You Want In?"  
"Fucking Right I Want In!" Ryder Whispered  
"Then Once We're Out Maybe We Could Let The Police Know What Billy's Really Doing With Some Of These Guys Here" Travis Said  
"When Is All This Going Down?" Ryder Asked  
"We Won't Know Till The Time Is Right So When It Is,We Can't Take Anything With. Just Ourselves,Anything Else Will Only Slow Us Down" Matthew Answered  
"I Didn't Bring Anything I'll Miss Anyways" Ryder Smirked  
"Good. Now Once We Do This It Is Every Gay For Himself. If One Of Us Would Get Caught We Don't Rat Others Out. You Got It?"  
Ryder Nodded  
"Also We Have Quite A Walk Ahead Of Us,There Is Nothing Around Here For Miles. They Told Me Before When I First Got Here That Nobody Has Ever Successfully Snuck Out And Survived But They Could've Just Been Trying To Scare Me" Matthew Explained  
"Okay. Now How Will I Know When It's Time?" Ryder Asked  
"We Will Wake You And When The Coast Is Clear,We'll Make A Run For It" Jordan Stated  
"Alright So It's Settled. Ryder You're With Us?" Matthew Asked  
"Yes. Yes I Definitely Am!" Ryder Smiled And The 4 Boys High Fived.

_'You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone._  
_You're Gonna Miss The Smell Of My Hair_  
_You're Gonna Miss Me Everywhere_  
_Boy You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone'_


	8. Chapter 8

A Whole Week Had Passed By That Ryder Had Been At The Military Camp. Jake,Blaine And Sam Got Away From School,Their Parents And Just Everyday Life To Sneak Away And Try Their Attempt At Rescuing Ryder.  
"Are We Ready?" Jake Asked As They Packed Up His Truck  
"Yeah. But Did We Really Need All The Beer?" Blaine Smiled  
"Hey, We'll Need To Celebrate Once We Get Ryder" Jake Replied  
Sam Put A Hand On Jake's Shoulder "And We Will Get Him Back"  
Jake Smiled And Nodded.  
"But Really We Aren't Gonna Need All This Stuff To Break Him Out Of A Camp" Jake Stated  
"You Never Know What We'll Need. That's Why I Brought Some Of My Different Uniforms From My Stripper Days,Incase We Need To Impersonate Police Man Or Something" Sam Explained  
"Oh Well That Makes Sense" Blaine Said From The Backseat.  
"Guess We Better Get This Roadtrip Started. Monroe County Is A Good Ways Away" Jake Said As He Started Up The Truck  
Sam And Blaine Cheered As Music Blared Through The Stereo Speakers. They All Sang Along

_'I See You Drivin' 'Round Town With The Boy I Love_  
_And I'm Like, Fuck You!_  
_I Guess The Change In My Pocket Wasn't Enough_  
_I'm Like, Fuck You And Fuck Him, Too!'_

About 3 Hours Into The Trip Jake Stopped At A Little Gas Station.  
"Alright Boys. Bathroom Breaks And Junk Food Run. Five Minutes Or I'm Leaving Without Ya" Jake Smirked  
Jake Went Inside To Pay For Gas. Sam Began To Pump It. Blaine Stood There As He Filled The Tank And Talked.  
"So How Much Farther Is This Juvie Camp?" Sam Asked  
"Three More Hours At Least. Monroe County Is Two Counties Over" Blaine Explained  
"Alright Well We Still Got Tons Of Music To Listen To" Sam Smiled  
Oh His Smile Just Made Blaine Melt. His Big Puckering Lips. He Just Wanted To Pull Him In Close And...  
No! No! He Shook His Head. Sam Is My Friend, I'm Not Gonna Mess This Up With My What Could Be Fantasies  
Sam Looked At Him Strangely "What's Up? What You Thinking About?"  
"Nothing. I'm Not Thinking About Anything" Blaine Lied  
"Oh Come On,I Know You're Thinking About What I Look Like In One Of My Stripping Uniforms" Sam Teased And Nudged Him On The Shoulder  
Blaine Returned His Smile.  
"So Are We Ready To Go?" Jake Interrupted Coming Out Of The Store  
"I Guess So. Neither Of Us Had To Use The Bathroom" Sam Replied  
They Hopped In The Truck And Sped Off On Their Continued Adventure.

Jake Had Time To Think As Blaine And Sam Sang Along To The CD's They Made. He Wasn't Sure What Would Happen Once They Got To The Corrections For Men Camp,  
A Million Things Could Go Wrong But His Love For Ryder Made Him Want To Try Like Hell To Do Everything In His Power To Get Him The Fuck Outta There. If They Got Caught Sneaking Him Out,What Would They Do Then? Would Ryder Get In Even More Trouble? Would Sam,Blaine And Him Get Sent There Too After A Failed Attempt?  
He Had To Stay Positive. They **Were** Going To Save Ryder And He And Ryder **Were** Gonna Run Away Together.

_Run Away Together? When Did I Decide We Would Do That?_ Jake Thought. _Well If That's The Only Way For Us To Be Together...Then So Be It._

Just Then Jake's Cell Rang. "Guys Its My Mom" He Replied And Paused The Music.  
"Hey Mom"  
"Jake Where Are You. The School Called And Said You Missed A Few Days"  
"Well, I Needed To Take A Little Roadtrip With Some Friends To Monroe County"  
"Jacob You're Not In Any Trouble Are You?" His Mother Asked  
"No, It's Nothing Like That Mom. I'm Just Helping Out A Friend And I Should Be Back Tonight"  
"Alright Well Honey,Please Don't Mess This Up. We Enjoy Being In Lima And You Can't Get Kicked Out Of Another School"  
"I Know,Don't Worry I Won't Miss Anymore Days Of School"  
"You Promise?"  
"Yes Mother"  
"That's My Boy"  
"Bye"

Jake Hung Up And Same Asked  
"What Did She Want?"  
"School Called Her About Me Skipping"  
"Is She Mad?" Blaine Asked  
"More Like Disapointed" Jake Said  
"Ah. I've Been There" Blaine Shook His Head.  
"Okay,Okay Let's Keep Jammin' " Jake Said Turning The Tunes Back On.

As Sam And Jake Were Singing A Michael Jackson Song, Blaine Stared Out The Window. Watching The Lines On The Road, The Trees Passing By, The Nicely Built Homes Lining The Streets. Then Suddenly The Houses Seemed To Pass By Slower And Slower. He Noticed That Trees Weren't Around Much Either. It Was All Like A Big Desert,There Was Nothing Around For Miles And Miles. He Snapped Out Of His Sight Seeing  
"Hey Are We Going The Right Way? There's Nothing Out Here"  
"Yeah. The Camp Is Very Isolated. I Guess It Keeps Inmates From Running" Jake Answered  
"Inmates? You Make It Sound Like A Prison,Dude" Sam Said  
"I Guess It Kind Of Is...They Go Through Hell In Juvie Camps" Jake Admitted

They Passed A Sign That Read 'Corrections For Men Boot Camp 4 Miles Ahead'. "We're Almost There! Anyone Nervous?" Jake Asked. Sam Looked Down A Moment Then Met His Stare Answering "I'd Be Lying If I Said No" He Smiled. "Blaine?" Jake Asked. "Ryder's My Friend. He'd Do It For Me,Let's Get Him The Fuck Outta There" Blaine Confessed. "How About You Jake?" Blaine Asked. "I'll Do Whatever I Gotta Do To See Ryder Again" Jake Admitted. "That's Awesome Man" Sam Smiled. "Ah, Shut Up Dude,It's Nothing". A Ways Up The Road They Saw Another Sign Stating The Boot Camp With An Arrow Pointing Right. Jake Followed The Sign's Arrow And Turned Onto A Dirt Road. By Now It Was Dark Outside And They Had Been Following The Dirt Road For About A Mile Now. "Do You See Anything Yet?" Jake Asked The Guys While Squinting Through The Windshield. "Nothing Man" Sam Replied. "Wait I See A Light. Jake Turn Your Headlights Off" Blaine Said. Jake Pulled The Truck Off The Dirt Road And Turned Off The Engine. "We Should Walk From Here" He Declared. "Wh-What About The Stuff We Brought With Us? We're Just Leaving Everything In Here?" Sam Asked. "Look, I'm Not Sure How This Is Gonna Play Out Yet. Maybe We Won't Even Need Any Of It. If We Do,We Can Always Come Back For It" Jake Whispered.  
"Now, Come On" He Motioned. They Walked Slowly And As Quietly As They Could Up To The Light Blaine Had Saw. It Was A Porch Light To The Office Cabin Of The Boot Camp. "At Least We Know We're At The Right Place" Blaine Smiled. They Heard Someone Yelling And Followed The Voices,Making Sure To Stay Out Of Sight. They Could Hear A Man Yelling "You Missed A Spot! Hurry The Hell Up Its Almost Time For Lights Out!" Another Called Out "Yes Sir!". Jake Looked At His Watch And Whispered "It's Only 8:30" He Teased. Sam And Blaine Playfully Shoved Him And Smiled. "When I Come Back This Floor Better Be Sparkling Or I'll Be Sure To Do To You What I Did To The New Boy,Ryder!" The Man Threatented. Jake Looked Back At Sam And Blaine "We Gotta Get To The Office And Find Out What Cabin Ryder's In,And Quick!" He Whispered. They Retreated Back To Where They Had Seen The Porch Light To The Office. It Was Locked So Jake Picked Up A Rock. "Wait,Wait. If You Smash That Through The Window, They Will Hear It. Here Use This To Wrap Around The Rock" Sam Said And Took His Shirt Off. Even In The Dark Blaine Could See How Perfect Sam's Chiseled Chest Was. _Focus Blaine!_ He Scolded Himself. Jake Did What Sam Suggested And Wrapped His Shirt Over The Rock And It Softend The Blow.  
Then He Reached His Hand Inside And Unlocked The Door. "Let's Go,Come On" Jake Instructed. They Could Still Hear The Same Man Yelling A Few Cabins Down As They Searched Through Papers And Invoices For A Clue To Where They Were Keeping Ryder. Only Using The Lights From Their Cell Phones Blaine Finally Found A Paper After Occasionally Stealing Looks At A Shirtless Sam. "Here I Got It" He Announced. They Huddled Together Looking "It's Cabin 128. Let's Go". They Hurried And Ran Out Into The Night,Using The Darkness As A Shield, But They Let The Office Door Slam Shut Behind Them. "What Was That?" The Man Yelled "I Don't Know,Sir" Another Answered. "Shit,We Let The Door Slam" Jake Realized. "Sorry" Blaine Whispered Realizing He Was The Last Out. "We Gotta Make It To Cabin 128. Hopefully We Can Get Ryder Before They Even See The Broken Window" Jake Said. They Ran Around The Left Side Of The Camp Looking At The Side Of The Cabin's For Ryder's Number.  
_9,24,16,78...These Damn Things Aren't In Any Order! _Jake Realized. Then He Heard Sam Say "There It Is Over There On The Right Hand Side" And He Pointed. "Lets Go"  
Slowly And Quietly Jogging They Made It To Cabin 128 And Try The Knob,It Was Unlocked. They Snuck In And Began To Look Around. There Were 4 Beds,So They Knew That Meant 4 Guys To Each Cabin,But Which Bed Was Ryders? Just Then Someone Jiggled The Cabin's Doorknob. They Boys Turned Their Cells Off And Tried Their Best To Hide But It Was A 1 Room Cabin. A Boy Walked In Dripping With Sweat And He Turned The Cabin Light On Then Gasp "What Are You Doing Here?!" He Asked.  
"We Were Looking For Our Friend Ryder,Ryder Lynn" Jake Stated  
"You Came Here To Break Ryder Out?" He Whispered  
Jake Looked At The Others Then Carefully Shook His Head Yes  
"Well You're A Little Late" The Boy Answered  
"What Do You Mean?" Blaine Asked  
"Ryder's Gone. Their All Gone And Left Me Behind"  
"What? Why Did They Leave You Behind? Where Did Ryder Go?" Sam Asked  
"We Had Plans To Sneak Outta This Place,The Only Problem Was We Never Had A Time Or Date,Its Just Suppose To Happen When It Happen. I Was Busy Cleaning The Bathroom Floor With A Fucking Toothbrush For Billy When They Decided To Make A Run For It"  
"Well If You Want,We Could Take You With Us...Umm-?" Jake Started  
"Travis" The Boy Answered  
"Travis." Jake Finished  
"Do You Know How Long Ago They Left?" Blaine Asked  
"Well I Started Scrubbing The Floor Then Came Back To Get Another Toothbrush And They Were Gone But I Knew I Had To Hurry Back To The Bathroom And Finish Or Billy Would Bitch,So...Maybe 15-20 Minutes Ago?" Travis Answered  
Jake Looked At Sam And Blaine "That Means They Could Still Be Here. Lets Get Going"  
They Begin To Go Out The Door. "Travis Are You Coming?" Jake Asked  
"Yeah. Just Let Me Grab Some Clothes". He Grabbed An Outfit And The 4 Of Them Dashed Out Into The Night. They Heard Billy Screaming "Who The Fuck Broke This Window?!" He Began To Bang On All The Cabin Doors And Making The Boys Stand In A Line Outfront Of Their Cabins. "Cabin 128,Get The Fuck Out Here NOW!" When There Was No Reply He Stomped In And Found It Empty. Came Back Out And Announced "Welp, Looks Like We Have Ourselves A Couple Of Runners. They Won't Get Far All The Way Out Here In The Middle Of Nowhere. They'll Turn Up...They Always Do!" He Told The Rest Of The Boys. "So Let This Be A Lesson To The Rest Of You. There Is NO Escaping This Motherfucking Boot Camp. You Hear Me You Fucking Butt Pirates?!" He Shouted.

Even All The Way Down The Dirt Road Jake,Sam,Blaine And Travis Could Hear Billy Yelling. Jake Stopped Dead In His Tracks And The Others Bumped Into Him.  
"What The Fu-" Jake Started  
"What? What's Going On?" Sam Asked  
"What's The Problem?" Blaine Asked  
"My Truck. It Was Right Here...It's Gone!"  
"What?! You Mean You Left The Keys In It?" Travis Asked  
"Yeah. I Wasn't Expecting Anyone To Steal It All The Way Out Here. I Just Wanted To Get Ryder And Be On My Way Home. Ugh Why Did I Think This Would Be Easy?"  
"Look We Gotta Get Outta Here. I'm Sure Billy Will Start Looking For Us All" Travis Feared  
"How?" Sam Asked  
"I Guess We Have No Choice We Gotta Walk" Blaine Said  
"Well At Least You Know That Ryder Probably Has Your Truck" Travis Said As They Walked Down The Dirt Road


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew Was Behind The Wheel Of A Truck Someone Had Left The Keys In Sitting On The Side Of The Road. As He Torn Off Down The Highway After Getting Off The Dirt Road That Led To The Boot Camp,Jordan Was Going Through The CD Collection That Was Laying On The Floor.  
"Hey Wait,This Stuff Looks Familiar...Let Me See That" Ryder Said  
He Handed Him A Stack Of CD's And 1 Said _'Saving Ryder Mix' _ It Made Ryder Smile For A Moment,Then He Realized "WAIT! We Gotta Stop" He Yelled.  
"What? Dude We Aren't Going Back There. We Told You,You Couldn't Bring Anything With You" Matthew Said  
"No,It's Not That. This Truck Belongs To My Friends. They Came To Bust Me Outta Here. We Can't Abandon Them Out Here Now" Ryder Explained  
Matthew Kept Driving.  
"Look We Don't Gotta Go Back,But At Least Just Pull Over And Wait For Them. Maybe They Will Walk By. Please!" Ryder Pleaded  
Jordan Sighed Loudly "Matthew Just Do It Man"  
"Guys,I Ain't Going Back There. It Was Hell!"  
"Dude,You Think You Were The Only One That Went Through It All? Hello I Was There Too!"  
"Please Pull Over. Come On Just Do It!" Ryder Shouted  
"FINE!" Matthew Screamed And Slammed The Wheel To The Right And Stepped On The Brakes,Then Turned Off The Engine. "I'm Only Giving Them About 45 Minutes Ryder"  
"Thank You"  
"45 Minutes. I Mean It" Matthew Repeated  
"I Understand" Ryder Replied  
The 3 Sat There In Total Darkness,Except For The Moon Shining Down On Them From The Cloudless Sky,And Waited.

Blaine Was Outta Breath By The Time They Finally Made It To The Highway.  
"Can...We... Please... Just Rest" He Asked Breathlessly  
"Dude We Did Just Walk Like A Mile Down That Dirt Road" Sam Said Looking At Jake  
"Alright" Jake Agreed And The 4 Boys Collapsed On The Road Catching Their Breath.  
"I Wanna Thank You For Bringing Me With You" Travis Shared Then Stood Up  
"You're Welcome Man. I Know What Its Like In Those Kinda Places" Jake Replied  
"Oh You've Been?"  
Jake Nodded.  
"But Have You Been To A Place This THAT?" Travis Pointed Back  
"Well Yeah All Juvies Are The Same" Jake Smiled Confused  
"No. Dude That Place Was A Place Parents Took Their Gay Son's To 'Toughen Up'. The Owner,Umm Billy, He Would Force Us All To...Do Shit" Travis Explained  
"Like,What Kinda Shit?" Blaine Asked Looking Up At Travis From His Resting Spot On The Road  
"He Basically Raped Us"  
"And...Ryder. Did He...?" Jake Started To Ask  
"Ryder Told Us He Forced Him To Suck His Dick. I Think He Said He Was Gonna Fuck Him But Then He Came" Travis Remembered  
Jake Was Even More Upset Now. "We Gotta Find Him. What If He Is Hurt Somewhere?"  
"I'm Sure Matthew And Jordan Are Taking Good Care Of Him. Don't Worry,You Can Trust Them" Travis Replied  
"Trust Them?" Jake Repeated  
Travis Nodded  
"Trust Them?!" Jake Yelled "I Don't Even Know Them...Or You!"  
"Hey,I'm One Of The Good Guys Okay, A Victum" Travis Yelled Back  
"Hey Hey Hey,Calm Down. We Can't Turn On Each Other" Sam Said Stepping Between The Two  
"Lets Just Keep Fucking Walking" Jake Said Pissed

As They Walked Sam Tried To Get Everyone's Mind Off The Obvious.  
"Hey,Remember In Glee When The Girls Sang Spice Girls?" He Laughed  
"You Guys Are In A Glee Club?" Travis Asked,Jogging To Keep Up  
"Yeah. It's Awesome" Blaine Answered  
"So You're Singers?" Travis Replied  
"Ehh,We Do Alil' Singing Yeah" Sam Joked  
"Dude,You Gotta Sing Something For Me..."  
"No,I Ain't In No Mood To Sing. I Just Wanna Find Ryder And Get The Hell Home!" Jake Shouted  
"Oh Come On,Jake It Might Make The Time Go By Faster..?" Blaine Pleaded  
After A Few Moments Jake Reluctantly Gave In  
"Alright Guys Ready? _'Don't Run Away'_ " Sam Started

_'When something's wrong_  
_And too much to handle _  
_Try to find some peace of mind _  
_Let it go. _  
_Wait a minute, you know this road _  
_It's gonna leave you on overload _  
_Yeah… _  
_'Cause somebody cares, yeah _  
_I can see you hurting (turn around) _  
_I will be right there _  
_Don't run away _  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_When I reach out to you, look around _  
_I will be right here _  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Tonight'_

"Wow. That Was Amazing!" Travis Clapped "What Artist Sang That?"  
"Um David Archuleta. Great Song" Blaine Replied  
"Now That We've Sang For You Could We Please Keep Walking" Jake Said Coldly To Travis  
"Jake, What Is Your Beef With Me? I Didn't Do Anything To You"  
Jake Turned Around And Got Up In His Face "You Really Wanna Start Right Now?"  
"You Know If You'd Hit Me,It'd Be A Hate Crime"  
"How Would It Be If I'm Gay Too?" Jake Shot Back  
"You Are?"  
"No I'm Just Out Here In The Middle Of Nowhere To Save Ryder For Nothing" Jake Replied Sarcastically  
Sam And Blaine Just Looked At Each Other. It Was The First Time Jake Had Actually Said The Words Out Loud.  
"Sooo,Am I The Only Straight One Here?" Sam Joked Trying To Break The Tention  
Travis Laughed And Blaine Smiled Then Shoved Sam Playfully On The Shoulder  
"Well I Gotta Tell Ya We've Been Walking For Awhile Now And Haven't Seen Anything...Not 1 Car Has Passed,Nothing" Sam Got Serious  
"Does It Really Matter? At Least Now You Can Return Back To Lima" Travis Replied  
"Yeah, 6 Hours Away!" Jake Snapped  
"Look,Jake Do-" Travis Started But Then Something Caught His Eye "Hey Hey,What's That?" He Pointed "Is That A Truck?"  
"My Truck?" Jake Looked Where He Was Pointing. The Guys Started Running Towards It.

Meanwhile In The Truck Matthew Was Growing Impatient "Alright Ryder,Look They Still Aren't Here. We All Just Wanna Go Home" He Starting Up The Engine.  
"No,No Please! Just A Little Bit Longer!" Ryder Begged  
"I Told You 45 Minutes And It's Been An Hour"  
"We Can't Just Leave Them Behind...This Is Their Truck!" Ryder Argued  
"Hey Shhhh. Do You Hear That?" Jordan Asked  
"Hear What?" Matthew Replied  
"Shut Up And Listen!"  
Ryder Heard And Looked Out The Back Window. "JAKE!"  
Jake,Sam,Blaine And Travis Were Running Towards The Truck Waving Their Arms And Shouting. Ryder Climbed Out From The Back And Began Running Towards Them.  
Running Towards Jake. Into His Arms.

Once They Connected Jake Kissed Ryder A Long,Hard,Passionate Kiss. They Didn't Care Any Longer If The World Thought It Was Wrong. Whatever They Were Feeling For Each Other Was Pure,It Was Real. So **Let The Haters Hate**,At Least They Found What Everyone Wants...Someone To Love,Someone To Grow Old With.

"I Found You" Jake Whispered In Ryder's Ear As They Held Each Other  
"I Can't Believe You Came For Me" Ryder Said With Tears In His Eyes  
"Hey Ladies, Can We Wrap This Up And Hit The Road. You Can Makeout In The Truck" Matthew Teased  
"Um Nobody Drives My Truck But Me" Jake Said As He Walked Towards The Driver's Door Holding Ryder's Hand "So.." He Whistled And Motioned Towards The Backseat  
Once Inside Jake Turned To Ryder "Are You Ready?" Ryder Returned Jake's Smile And Nodded "Lets Go Home"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? YOU ENJOYING THE STORY? READ & REVIEW,TELL ME ABOUT IT.**


	10. Chapter 10

As They Piled In The Truck It Was Kinda Cramped. "Hey,It's Obvious That Not All 5 Of Us Will Fit In The Backseat" Sam Said "So We'll Have To Double Up"  
"Double Up?" Matthew Asked  
"Yeah. Sit On Each Others Laps" Sam Explained  
"Oh I Ain't Doing That" Travis Exclaimed  
"Yeah,You Do Like Kinda Tiny. So You'll Sit On One Of Their Laps"  
"What About Me?" Blaine Asked  
"You Can Sit On My Lap" Sam Smiled  
"Wait,Why Can't You Sit On My Lap?"  
"Because I Don't Need A Boner Digging Into My Butt" Sam Grinned  
Blaine Smacked Him "Shut Up!"  
"Come On Lets Go,Lets Go" Jake Hurried

On The Drive Back To Lima,Ohio Ryder Grabbed Jake's Hand Which Was On The Gear Shift. Jake Looked Over And Smiled.  
"Oh Why Don't You 2 Get A Room" Sam Teased From The Backseat. Making Ryder Laugh  
"I'm Travis By The Way" He Called From The Backseat To Ryder  
"Hey. I'm Ryder"  
"Oh So I've Heard. This Guy.." He Pointed To Jake "Stopped At Nothing To Find You"  
"You Sucking Up,Man?" Jake Asked  
"Dude, You Busted Ryder Outta Juvie And Your Still Being A Dick To Me?" Travis Asked But Didn't Really Mean It As A Question  
"Just Ignore Him" Matthew Told Jake From The Backseat "He Has A Tendense To Be Totally Annoying"  
Travis Shoved Matthew "I Am Not!"  
Jordan Sighed "Welcome To My Life In Our Cabin"  
"So Did You All Just Become Friends Since You Shared A Cabin?" Blaine Asked  
"Well I Was Pretty Much Shy When I Got Their. They Could Tell That So They Kinda Just Made Me Feel Like I Wasn't Alone In That Hell Hole" Travis Admitted  
"Yeah And We Have Regretted It Ever Since" Matthew Joked  
"Haha. You Always With The Jokes" Travis Shot Back Sarcastically  
"Okay It Sounds Like We Got Another Couple In The Backseat" Ryder Smiled Looking Back Matthew And Travis  
"Us?" Travis Asked Then Looked At Matthew "Nah, We're Just Friends"  
"Doesn't It Always Start Out That Way Though?" Ryder Replied Looking Back At Jake  
"Am I Too Heavy?" Blaine Asked Sam  
"No,You're Fine. Although My Keys Are Digging Into My Thigh" Sam Replied Then Stuck His Hand In His Right Pocket To Adjust Them  
"Well If You'd Like I Could Move?" Blaine Suggested But Sam Just Shook His Head "Nah"

Once They Reached A Town Jake Asked The Boot Campers Where They Wanted Him To Drive Them. Matthew Asked If He Could Use Someone's Cell Phone And Blaine Handed Him His. After His Call He Said That His Sister Lived A Few Miles Down The Road And She Had Said He And His Friends Could Crash There As Long As Possible.  
"Hey Why Don't We Coutinue To Listen To This CD You Guys Made" Ryder Said Holding Up The _'Saving Ryder Mix'_ And Smiling  
"That Was My Idea" Blaine Admitted  
"Oh Yeah? Sam You Didn't Have Any Songs Added On Here?" Ryder Teased  
"Wwwweeeelllll,Maybe Like 1 or 2" He Smirked  
"Alright Come On,Turn That Shit On!" Travis Said  
Once The Music Started They Sang Along,Being Goofy,Having A Great Time As If They Had All Been Friends For Years. It Was Nice

_'Pick me up_  
_And throw me down_  
_Pick me up_  
_And throw me down_  
_Pick me up_  
_And throw me_  
_Make me_  
_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_You make me wanna_  
_Ou ah, nah-nah-nah_  
_La-la-la, ay-oh_  
_Ou ah, nah-nah-nah_  
_La-la-la'_

They Drove Down Matthew's Sisters Street.  
"What's Her House Number Again?" Jake Asked While Looking Out His Window  
"13. It's A Red Brick Building" Matthew Replied  
"6,8,10...Ah Here We Are" Ryder Exclaimed  
They Pulled Up And Matthew's Sister Was Sitting On The Front Steps Smoking A Cigarette. "Hey Baby!" She Called Out Throwing Her Arms Up Excitedly  
"As You Can See She Loves Me...She's Also Crazy" He Joked As He Was Getting Out Of The Truck  
"Thank You Guys For The Ride" Jordan Said  
"Bye Guys. Thank You Jake" Travis Said Standing Beside The Drivers Window. Jake Didn't Reply "Ya Still Hate Me Huh?" He Smiled Then Turned And Walked Up The Sidewalk.  
Sam,Blaine And Ryder Waved Goodbye As Jake Drove Away.

They Drove A Few More Hours Then Jake Said "Hey Why Don't We Have A Little Slumber Party,Right Here Underneath The Stars?"  
"Are You Crazy? We'd Probably Freeze To Death" Ryder Replied  
"No We Packed Alot Of Shit" Sam Chimed In  
"And Plenty Of Beer" Blaine Grinned  
"There Are Sleeping Bags Back Here" Sam Announced  
"Really?" Ryder Asked Looking At Jake  
"Hey,We Didn't Know What To Expect" Jake Replied  
"Okay. Camping Under The Stars Could Be Fun" Ryder Said  
"Well,It Wouldn't Be Camping. We Don't Have Campers Or Tents" Sam Teased  
"Ah Shut Up" Ryder Smiled

Jake Pulled Over And They All Began To Unpack What They'd Need,Then Headed To A Clearing And Put Their Sleeping Bags Down. Sam And Blaine Carried The Cooler Of Beer Ryder And Jake Had Everything Else.  
"Wow It Is Really Beautiful Out Here. Look At All Those Stars" Ryder Stated  
"Yes It Is" Jake Replied Staring At Ryder  
"You Can't See All The Stars In Town,With All The Lights And Stuff. But Their Pretty Awesome" Sam Replied  
Blaine Looked Up Too Briefly Then Said "So Who Wants A Beer?"  
"The Question Is Who Doesn't?" Jake Teased  
They Laid On Their Sleeping Bags And Began Drinking,Talking And Just Finally Relaxing Without Having Anyone Telling Them What To Do,How To Live Or Who To Love.  
They Were Just Being...**Them**.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake Leaned Over Close To Ryder And Said "I Missed You So Much. It Even Surprised Me How Much. But I Realized That I Love You"  
Ryder Smiled And Replied "I Think I Love You Too"  
"You Think?"  
Ryder Playfully Shoved Him "You Know What I Mean" Then Jake Softly Kissed Him.

Sam Had Started A Little Campfire So They Wouldn't Freeze In The Late Hours  
"Well Looks Like Someone Is Making Their Move" Sam Whispered To Blaine After He Sat Back Down "Guess They Don't Need Anymore Beers"  
Blaine Looked Over And Watched The Two Making Out "I Wonder Whats Gonna Happen Once We Get Home?" He Asked Then Took A Drink  
"What Do You Mean?" Sam Asked  
"All This Was Fun But Come On,Do You Really Think 2 Popular Jocks Like Those 2 Are Gonna Be Openly Gay In High School Now?" He Whispered  
"I Guess We'll Just Have To Find Out Once We're Back...But For Now,Lets Just Let Them Enjoy It. They Can Face The World Tomorrow" Sam Whispered Back  
Blaine Put His Hand On Sam's Leg "Wow. What A Lifetime Moment..." They Both Laugh "But Always Know What To Say" He Smiled  
Sam's Face Was Half Hidden In The Moonlight But As He Began To Move Closer To Blaine The Expression On His Face Became Clear In The Campfire Light.  
"Are You Alright?" Blaine Asked  
Without Saying A Word Sam Kissed Blaine. He Ripped Away Quickly Asking "What Are You Doing Sam?" Sam Moved Back Then Put His Head Down Saying "I Thought It's What You Wanted?" Blaine Put His Hand On The Sam's Back "Look,You're Straight It's Fine. I Don't Want You To Hit On Me Cause I Want It. You Need To Mean It" He Smiled "Okay?" He Added. Sam Nodded Then Quickly Said "I Want It!" And Kissed Him Again,This Time Hard. They Fell Back Onto Blaine's Sleeping Bag With Sam On Top Of Him. Ryder And Jake Were Making Out Across The Fire From Them,Ryder Caught The 2 From The Corner Of His Eye And Stopped Kissing Jake A Moment. Jake Followed His Eyes And They Saw Sam And Blaine. Jake Smiled And Whispered "I Guess Nobody's Straight These Days" Then They Continued To Make Out. Jake And Ryder Were Sitting Beside Each Other And Grobbing Their Bodies As They Kissed.

Sam Broke Away From Blaine Long Enough To Pull His Shirt Off,He Was Still Straddling Blaine's Body. Blaine's Cock Started To Get Hard And Sam Noticed Then Began To Rub It Through His Red Cherrio Uniform Making Blaine Moan Softly. Turning Blaine On Was Making Sam's Cock Hard Also,He Grabbed Blaine's Hand And Put It On His Crotch. Blaine Didn't Waste Anytime,Living In The Moment And Not Worrying About Any Regrets They Both Might Have Later. He Started Sucking On Sam's Semi-Hard Cock,Working His Magic Till It Was Fully Erect. Running His Tongue Along Sam's Shaft Then He'd Suck It Some More Then Run His Tongue Down The Other Side. He Even Sucked His Nuts Into His Mouth Making Sam Quiver. Sam Then Pulled Blaine's Clothes Off And Went For His Dick,Hoping To Be As Good At Sucking Cock Like Blaine Was. He Watched Alot Of Porn So He Saw How The Girls Did It. He Took His Time Though And Didn't Try To Rush,Trying To Even Deepthroat But Gagged So He Knew He Couldn't Do That. He Licked The Head A Few Times But He Mainly Was Working His Head Back And Forth Actually Sucking It. "Is That Alright?" He Asked Blaine "Oh Yeah" He Whispered Breathlessly. Moments Later Blaine Stopped Sam "Hold On" He Said Then Pulled His Red Pants All The Way Down To His Ankles. Sam Just Watched Him As He Flipped Over With His Tight Firm Ass Cheeks Up In The Air "Eat My Ass" Blaine Said. "What?" Sam Replied "You've Watched Porn,You Know How To Eat Pussy Just Pretend My Asshole Is A Tight Little Pussy And Eat It!" Sam Bent Down Grabbed Blaine's Ass With Both Hands And Stuck His Tongue Into Blaine's Hole.

Across The Campfire Jake Was Now Face Fucking Ryder, He Held The Back Of His Head And Ryder Held Jake's Ass As He Drilled Away. Ryder Was Stroking His Cock As Jake Got Serviced,They Were Both Completely Naked Except For Their Shoes. Jake Then Pulled His Hard Cock Out Of Ryder's Mouth And Just Simply Said "69" So They Both Began Sucking One Anothers Cocks,With Jake On Top Of Ryder. While Jake Was Sucking Ryder's Cock He Also Was Playing With Ryder's Pink Asshole,But The Pleasure Ryder Was Giving Him Made Him Stop And Sit Up,He Again Took His Cock From Ryder And Slid Down A Bit Making Ryder Lick His Asshole. "Oh Yeah Boy" He Moaned. Ryder Ran His Tongue Back And Forth From Jakes Balls To His Asshole,Then He Buried It Inside His Hole. Jake Spread His Cheeks Apart And Thrusted Forwards Fucking The Air. Finally He Couldn't Take It Any Longer And Needed To Fuck Ryder's Hole. Ryder Was On His Back With Jake Holding His Legs,He Spit On His Hole And His Cock Before He Thrusted It Deep Inside Ryder's Awaiting Hole. Jake Bent Down And Was Kissing Him While He Jackhammered His Tiny Hole. "Ah Yeah" Ryder Called Out "Come On Ryder,You Can Live With This In Your Hole" Jake Teased. He Knew Ryder Loved Dirty Talk From The First Time They Had Sex. Ryder Stroked His Cock As He Was Getting Fucked. Jake Would Go Fast And Slow Teasing Ryder When He Pulled Out All Together "You Want It In There? Huh You Want It? Tell Me" Jake Teased. "Yes I Want It" "What I Can't Hear You?" "Yes I Want Your Dick In My Ass!" Ryder Yelled Louder

Sam Had His Cock In Blaine's Tight Ass As It Was Raised In The Air. Blaine's Head Was Down And He Was Biting On The Sleeping Bag And Sam Pounded His Hole.  
" . Oooh" He Moaned Through His Teeth "Yeah" Sam Called Back "Your Ass Is Tight"

The Whole Night Was A Fuckfest. When The Couples Were Done They Collapsed Onto Their Sleeping Bags. Jake And Ryder Spooned While Sharing A Sleeping Bag. Sam And Blaine Had Their Own And Laid Beside One Another Just Talking Laying Naked In Their Bags.  
"Wow That Was Intense" Sam Admitted Which Made Blaine Smile  
"How Did It Differ From Being With Brittany And Other Girls?" Blaine Asked Him  
"Well When I'm With Girls It's Kinda Hard To Know What They Want,Which Way To Go...But With You It's Like I Just Knew...Ya Know?" He Looked Down Then Back At Blaine  
"Yeah. I Do" He Smiled Back  
"We Should Try To Get Some Sleep Before Morning,Like Them" He Pointed To Ryder And Jake Who Were Peacefully Out Like Lights  
"Yeah We Got To Figure Out What We're All Gonna Do Tomorrow"  
"Let That Wait Till Tomorrow Then" Sam Replied Then Leaned In And Kissed Him

The Next Morning As They Began To Stir,The Sun Was High In The Sky,The Fire Was Out And The Boys Were A Bit Sticky From All The Cum They Had On Their Bodies.  
"Anyone Up For Jumping In The Lake?" Jake Suggested  
"Hell Yeah!" Ryder Called Back  
The 4 Boys Run Naked Out To The Lake And Jump In.  
"Holy Shit This Is Fucking Cold! Holy Shit!" Sam Yelled  
"Duh, It's A Lake Dude" Jake Replied  
Ryder Went Under And Grabbed Jake By His Ass. "Ahh Boy I'm Gonna Get Ya!" He Teased Back And Splashed After Him.  
They All Carried On Without A Care In The World. They Were Just 4 Naked Guys Skinny Dipping Together And Just Having Some Fun.  
Once The Splashing Stopped Blaine Whipped His Face And Said "I'm Gonna Hate To Go Back Home. This Has Been So Much Fun,I Really Needed This After My Relationship With Kurt Hit The Rocks"  
Ryder And Jake Moved Closer To Blaine And Sam. "Look, We All Had Fun...A Few Days Away From Real Life,Well Once We Got Ryder Back" Jake Began "But Eventually We're Gonna Have To Go Back To Our Lives"  
"What If I Don't Want To?" Ryder Replied  
"Yea Me Either" Blaine Agreed  
Jake Looked At Them Both "Then What Do You Wanna Do?"  
"What If We Just All Run Away Together?" Ryder Smiled  
"You're Not Serious?" Jake Asked Then Got Out Of The Lake And Started Walking Back To Their Camp Site.  
The 3 Boys Followed Him. "Why Not? What's So Wrong With Just Wanting To Have This All Last Awhile Longer? Going Home Is Only Gonna Be Judgement And Not To Mention Me Having To Watch You And Marley Play House Together At School" Ryder Said  
Jake Took Ryder's Face In His Hands "What Makes You Think I Would Still Be With Marley After All This?" Jake Asked  
"I'm Just Being Realistic" Ryder Replied "We're Not Gonna Be Out In High School"  
Blaine Turned To Sam "That's True I Know That Last Night Was Just For Fun And I Want You To Know I'm Not Planning Our Wedding Our Anything"  
"Blaine How Hard Was It For You To Come Out In School?" Jake Asked  
"Well Before I Transfered To McKinley The Guys At My Old School Were Plenty Friendly But Then Again Most Of The School Were Mo's Themselves. The Only Thing I Heard About McKinley Was When Kurt Was Being Bullied By David,But Even He Was A Mo" Blaine Answered  
"It's More Acceptable Today Then Before. We All Get Bullied And Have Slushes Thrown At Us For Being In The Glee Club And That Never Stopped Us" Sam Admitted  
"True. When Santana And Brittany Were Together No One Said Anything" Blaine Remembered  
"Ah Yeah But Their Lesbians,Who Doesn't Wanna See 2 Girls Kissing" Jake Said Smacking The Air  
Blaine Raised His Hand And They Start Laughing.  
"We Better Get Dressed" Jake Said

Once They Were Dressed And Rolled Up The Sleeping Bags,They Carried Their Stuff To The Truck Then Had To Come Back For The Cooler.  
"So Jake,What About Just Taking Off And Getting The Hell Out Of Lima? After All Kurt,Santana And Rachel Did" Ryder Said  
"Dude We Barely Even Know Them. Besides You Don't Know What's Gonna Happen" Jake Replied  
Ryder Looked Away And Let Out A Frustrated Sigh  
"Look, I'll Admitt On Our Way To Bust You Outta That Boot Camp I Imagined Us Running Away To Be Together,But We Don't Know What's Going To Happen Why Can't We Just Wait? I'm Not Saying No...Just Not Now. Alright?"  
"Fine" Ryder Said And They All Piled Into Jake's Truck Once More And Headed Off For Home.


	12. Chapter 12

The Ride Home Was Quiet Until Blaine Asked  
"So Ryder Where Are You Gonna Go? Cause You Know You Can't Just Return Home. Your Parents Think You're Still At Boot Camp"  
Ryder Was Staring Out The Window Watching The World Go By "I Don't Really Care Where I Go..." He Sighed  
"Dude,I'd Let You Stay With Me But With All My Family Together We Barely Have Enough Room As It Is,Sorry" Sam Said From The Backseat  
Jake Looked Over At Him As He Was Driving "Ryder,You Can Always Stay With Me?"  
Ryder Turned To Face Him "What Is Going On With Us? Do You Wanna Be With Me Or Not? It's Pretty Simple"  
Jake Was Feeling Confused At The Moment. When They Were On Their Way To Rescue Ryder,Jake Didn't Care About Anything But Getting Him Back And Being With Him,But Now...He Just Wasn't Sure. "Ryder You Don't Understand...It's Gonna Hard To Just Come Out And Tell The World I'm Gay"  
Ryder Made A Face "You're Not Telling The World,You're Just Telling Your Family And Not Hiding It At School"  
Sam And Blaine Began To Feel Uncomfortable In The Backseat As Ryder And Jake Fought.  
"How Do I Even Know I'm Gay? Maybe I'm Bi?" Jake Replied  
"Ohhhh,Dude...Did You Really Just Go There?!" Ryder Exclaimed "I Can Tell You Now,The Way You Suck Cock...Nah You're Gay!"  
"I Care For You And I Don't Wanna Fight With You Ryder" Jake Admitted  
"Alright Well If You Care About Me And You Missed Me So Much,Why Can't You Just Be With Me? I'm Risking Just As Much As You Coming Out To Everyone In My Life Too...But I'm Willing To Do It" Ryder Looked At Jake With His Sad Puppy Eyes

As Jake Was Dropping Blaine Off At Home,Before He Got Out He Whispered To Sam "Don't Worry I Know That Last Night Was Just A Hookup,I'm Not Expecting You To Be Gay Or Us To Be An Instant Couple" He Smiled. Sam Didn't Reply He Just Smiled Back Then Hugged Him. Blaine Waved To Them As Jake Drove Away.  
"Guys You Shouldn't Fight About This. I Understand Both Sides But You're Still Friends" Sam Stated  
"I Just Wish Ryder Would Give Me Some Time" Jake Admitted Then He Stopped At A Red Light  
"Take All The Time You Need" Ryder Said Then Jumped Out Of The Truck  
"Ryder! What Are You Doing?!" Jake Yelled But Ryder Was Running Down The Sidewalk  
"Ah..Uhhh,Should I Go After Him?" Jake Asked Sam  
"I'd Just Give Him Some Space. You Both Are Upset Right Now"  
"Yea But He Has Nowhere To Go" Jake Replied And Turned Down The Street Ryder Was Walking On. He Pulled Up And Slowly Followed Him As He Walked.  
"Come On Ryder,I'm Sorry" Jake Called But Ryder Kept Walking. "Dude,You Have Nowhere To Go. Just Get In The Truck!" But Again Ryder Said Nothing And Kept Walking. Jake Got Pissed "Fine!" He Shouted And Sped Off.  
"Don't Worry I'm Sure I'll Come Around" Sam Tried To Comfort  
Jake Drove Sam Home And Then Made His Own Way Home. He Parked Outfront Of His Place And Picked Up His Cell To Call Ryder. There Was No Answer,Which He Figured Ryder Would Ignore His Call,So He Left A Voicemail _'Ryder I'm Sorry Man,Just Give Me Time...It's Not Easy For Either Of Us To. This Will Change Our Lives Forever. But Remember I Do Love You. Bye'_

Ryder Listened To The Voicemail Later,Even Replayed It A Few Times. He Didn't Realize Love Would Be So Complicated,Why Did The World -Or Anybody- Have To Weigh In On He And Jake's Relationship? Couldn't It Just Be Enough That They'd Be Happy Together? He Knew He Might Be Over Reacting But He Also Knew He Loved Jake And Just Wanted To Be With Him. He Walked Around Some More And Found Himself Standing Infront Of His House,He Didn't Go In He Just...Stared. His Mother Glanced Out The Window As He Was Standing There. She Grabbed Her Mouth And Gasped Rushing To The Door But When She Got There He Was Gone. Ryder Saw Her And Had To Run Down The Street,He Couldn't Trust Her After She Told His Father And They Sent Him To That Fucking Camp.  
As He Walked Around Town He Thought About Everything Before All This With Jake Happened,Yes He Secretly Lusted After Him But Nobody Knew. Even Though He Thought Back Then That His Life Was Hell,Having To Watch Jake Kissing Marley,It Was Nowhere Near As Bad As Now. Just So Confusing And Depressing And...Ugh  
He Remembered Something His Grandmother Used To Say _'You Can't Expect Anything To Change If You Don't Change'_. He Knew He Had To Do Something.

Jake Looked For Ryder In The Hallways The Next Morning. Marley Came Up To Him "Hi" She Greeted. "Oh Hey" He Replied Not Looking At Her. She Kissed Him But He Didn't Really Kiss Her Back. "What's Wrong?" She Asked "Have You Seen Ryder?" He Finally Looked At Her "Not Yet But I Just Got Here. Why What's Going On?"  
He Pulled Away And Said "Ah Nothing" And Tore Off Down The Hall Chasing After Blaine. "Hey Have You Seen Ryder?" He Whispered "Actually Tina Told Me That He Isn't Here Today" Blaine Replied Then Dug In His Locker For Something. "Ugh He Must Still Be Mad At Me. I Get It,I Understand...And I'm Sorry About It But I Just Hope He's Alright" Jake Said Looking Down At The Floor. "Have You Called Him?" Blaine Asked As They Walked Down The Hall "Everytime I Try It Rings Then Goes To Voicemail"  
Blaine Smirked "Welp At Least You Know Hes Fine Then. He Is Pushing Ignore On His Phone". Jake Replied "That Doesn't Make Me Feel Any Better" But Blaine Smiled And Said "I Know. Hey We Better Get To Glee Class" And They Walked Down The Hall Together

When They Walked In The Classroom Blaine's Eye Caught Sam's Real Quick But Blaine Looked Away. The Class Took Their Seats As Mr. Shue Began The Days Lesson.  
"I Wanted To Try Something Different Today. I Wanted Everyone To Sing A Short Little Jingle Or Ballad That Best Describes How You Feel. Sound Fun?"  
The Class Mumbled All At Once And Got Execited.  
Tina Was First, Singing _'Hung Up'_  
Then Marley Sang _'I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight'_  
Kittie Sang _'I Need A Hero'_  
Down The Line One By One They All Sang A Snippet Of A Song About How They Were Feeling  
Blaine Wanted To Choose Wisely As Not To Upset Sam But Also To Best Describe What He Was Feeling. He Settled With _'Complicated'_ He Stared At Sam Most Of The Time But Didn't Wanna Make It Obvious So Kept Looking Away As He Sang.

_'I'm So Scared That The Way That I Feel Is Written All Over My Face_  
_When You Walk Into The Room I Wanna Find A Hiding Place_  
_We Used To Laugh We Used To Hug The Way That Old Friends Do_  
_But Now The Smile And The Touch Of Your Hand Just Makes Me Come Unglued_  
_It's So Complicated_  
_I'm So Frustrated_  
_I Wanna Hold You Close,I Wanna Push You Away_  
_I Wanna Make You Go,I Wanna Make You Stay_  
_Should I Say It,Should I Tell You How I Feel_  
_Oh I Want You To Know But Then Again I Dont It's So Complicated'_

Then It Was Jake's Turn And He Knew What Song He Was Gonna Sing. One He Recently Heard And It Reminded Him Of Ryder But He Hadn't Told Him Yet. It Was _'When I'm With You'_

_'When I Hold You In My Arms Love,Something Changes_  
_Its The Strangest Feeling Things That Used To Matter,They Dont Matter To Me_  
_When I See You And You're Smiling How My Heart Aches_  
_So Full It Is About To Break,You Make Me Believe In Love_  
_I Could Never Count All The Ways That You've Changed Me Baby_  
_Everyday The Sky Is A Deeper Shade Of Blue When I'm With You'_

Everyone Clapped And Stood When Jake Finished And He Had Tears In His Eyes. He Knew What He Had To Do,So He Left The Room And Walked Out Into The Hallway To Call Ryder Again. Even If He Didn't Answer He Had To Tell Him He Loved Him And He Would Change For Him...Whatever He Wanted,Cause He Just Wanted To be With Him. He Dialed Ryder's Number And It Rang Twice Then Ryder Answered  
"Hello?"  
"Ryder,You Picked Up!" Jake Replied Happily  
"Hey Jake,What's Up?"  
"It's Good To Hear Your Voice Ryder. Why Aren't You In School?" He Asked  
"I Kinda Got Busy" Ryder Said  
"I Wanted To Call You To Tell You I Do Love You And I Don't Care Who Knows If We're Together. If Thats What You Want,Thats What I'll Do To Be With You"  
"Uh Jake,It's Too Late" Ryder Studdered  
Jakes Heart Sank "W-What? What Do You Mean? Ryder I Know You Are Mad At Me But Please Don't Do This" Jake Pleaded  
"It's Not Like That I Just-"  
"Just Come Talk To Me. Just Come To School And We Can Work This All Out" Jake Replied  
"I Can't" Ryder Said  
"Why Not?"  
"I'm Not In Lima. I'm In New York" Ryder Replied  
Jake's Mouth Dropped Open "What?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Jake Moved Slowly Down The School Hall As He Held His Phone To His Ear.  
"What Are You Doing In New York?" He Asked  
"I Needed A Change"  
"How The Hell Did You Even Get There,You Were Just Here Yesterday?!"  
"I Did What I Had To Do" Ryder Simply Replied  
"Dude,Whats That Even Mean?"  
Just Then Mr. Shue Walked Out Into The Hallway "Jake, You Need To Come Join The Class. Hangup Your Call And Get In Here"  
"But-" Jake Began To Protest  
"Now!" Mr. Shue Finished  
"Ryder We Definitely Have Got To Talk! I'll Call You Back Later" Jake Stated While Walking Back Into The Classroom Then Hungup.

When Jake Sat Down He Whispered To Blaine "Ryder Is In New York". The News Made Blaine Turn Around In His Chair To Face Jake. "What! Why?"  
"Apparently He Needed A Change" Jake Made A Face "I Don't Know What He Was Thinking But-" Jake Was Interrupted As Mr. Shue Continued With His Class.  
"We'll Talk After" Blaine Said Then Turned Back To Face Mr. Shue. The Whole Class Jake Couldn't Concentrate On Anything,His Thoughts Were Only Of Ryder.  
When The Bell Rang He Was Outta There Like A Shot. Blaine Went Out Into The Hall To Catch Up With Him But He Was Nowhere To Be Found. Just As Blaine Was Walking By The Janitor's Closet,Sam Grabs Him And Drags Him Into The Closet. "Sam, What-" Blaine Started But Sam Covered His Mouth With A Kiss. Then He Quickly Pulled Blaines Pants Down,Turned Him Around Roughly,Spit On His Asshole And Sunk His Cock Deep Into Blaines Tight Warm Hole. Blaine Let Out A Surprised Gasp,But Then Began To Moan As The Pain Turned Into Pleasure. He Had Never Felt Before The Way He Did With Sam,He Loved Kurt But Whatever Was Going On With Sam Was So...Nasty,Hot And Ranchy That It Made Him Lose His Self In The Ecstasy And Passion. Sam Was Fucking Him Hard And Violently Now,Grabbing His Throat From Behind. "Ah Ah Ooh" Was All Blaine Could Get Out As Sam Fucked Him. Once Sam Nutted Inside Blaines Super Tight Toned Ass,He Pulled His Pants Up,Looked At Blaine,Said "Thanks,I Needed That" And Walked Out Of The Closet Leaving Blaine There With His Pants Around His Ankles And An Asshole Full Of Cum. Blaine Couldn't Help But Smile Anyways.

A Whole Week Went By And Jake Hadn't Heard From Ryder. Not A Call,A TXT,An Email, Nothing. Everytime He Tried To Call Ryder,An Operator Message Said He Dialed The Wrong Number,So Jake Knew Ryder Must've Changed His Cell Phone Number. But The Time Without Ryder Was Making Jake Realize More And More That He Did Wanna Be With Him,That He Did Love Him. _I've Gotta Find A Way To Get Ahold Of Him _Jake Thought. He Was Sure This Time. Last Time Ryder Brought It Up Jake Was Confused And A Little Scared. But This Time He Wasn't Gonna Lose Ryder...He Just Wasn't!

"Did You Get In Touch With Ryder Yet?" Blaine Asked As They Ate Lunch  
"Nope. Dude Changed His Cell" Jake Replied Then Bit Into His Sandwich  
"Maybe He Just Needs Some Time Away And Then He'll Be Back" Marley Suggested, Not Knowing The Real Reasons  
Jake Caught Blaines Eye _Yeah You Know Why_  
"Look I Don't Wanna Talk About This Okay" Jake Said "Can We Just Change The Subject"  
"I Know It's Hard,He Was Your Best Friend" Marley Continued  
"He Still Is. That Hasn't Changed" Jake Barked  
Marley Was Surprised By Jakes Sudden Outburst And Moved Back.  
"Sorry. I'm Just A Little Upset" He Apologized  
"It's Understandable" Marley Replied As She Scooped Up Some Mac N Cheese  
"What Do You Think He Is Doing In New York? I Mean,Where Is He Staying? He Doesn't Know Anyone Up There" Blaine Asked  
Jake Didn't Answer,Cause He Really Didn't Know,He Just Shook His Head. They Group Stopped Talking About It And Finally Changed The Subject.

Ryder Was Really Enjoying New York And Everything It Had To Offer. He Was So Glad That He Decided To Just Take Off Like Others From The Old Glee Group To The Big Apple. He Would've Crashed With Them But He Didn't Know Them Well Enough To Do That So He Got Himself A Motel Room With The Leftover Money He Had. He Didn't Tell Anyone That When He Jumped Out Of Jake's Truck Back In Lima,That He May Have Broke In To A Few Peoples Homes And Borrowed A Few Things For Some Quick Cash,But He Couldn't Do That Here. Ryder Knew He Would Have To Get Himself A Job If He Wanted To Continue His Stay,So He Walked Around Time Square Awhile. It Was So Busy. People Coming And Going,Buses,Trucks,Cabs And Cars...Not To Mention All The Tall Buildings. As He Walked By One Of The Bars That Was Called 'Beck's Bar' He Saw A 'Help Wanted' Sign And Ducked In. When He Opened The Door It Was Dark With Just Red And Blue Lights Darting Every Which Way. There Were Guys Dancing On Stage And People In The Crowd Throwing Money At Them. Ryder Made His Way To The Bartender  
"Excuse Me, Are You Hiring?" He Shouted Over The Music Playing  
The Bartender Looked At Him,Then Replied "You Got I.D. To Be In Here?"  
Ryder Quickly Remember He Kept His Fake I.D. In A Secret Compartment In His Wallet For Such Times As This. "Yeah" He Replied And Showed Him  
The Bartender Looked At His I.D. Then Squinted At Ryder A Moment Studing Him. Finally He Said "Ah You All Look So Much Younger Then You Really Are Nowadays!"  
"So Are You Hiring?" Ryder Repeated As He Put His I.D. Back In His Wallet.  
"Yeah. I Need A Bartender. It's Part Time,But I Also Need A Gogo Dancer" He Smiled  
"A Gogo Dancer?" Ryder Asked Confused  
"See What The Guys On Stage Are Doing" He Pointed  
"Yeah,I Could Probably Do That" Ryder Smiled  
"You Got The Look. But I Don't Need A Probably. You Can Either Do It Or You Can't. Which Is It?"  
"Oh No No I Can Totally Do All That" Ryder Lied. He Wasn't Sure If He Could Swing Around A Stripper Pole The Way Those Guys Were But He'd Sure As Hell Try.  
"Let Me See You. Take Off Your Shirt" The Bartender Instructed  
"Okay" Ryder Replied And Peeled Off His Tanktop  
"Niiiccceee. You Definitely Got The Body For It. But Do You Got The Moves?"  
"I Can Always Practice" Ryder Smiled Then Put His Shirt Back On  
"Well Why Dont You Do That And Come Back Again Tommorrow For A Test Run?" The Bartender Smiled  
"Okay. Can I Dance To Anything I Want?"  
"As Long As Its Got A Beat"  
"Alright I Will Be Back Tommorrow. Don't Let Anyone Else Apply For This Position. I Want It"  
"You Got It...IF You Can Dance" He Smiled  
Ryder Returned His Smiled And Just Before He Left The Bartender Yelled "I'm David By The Way. Ask For Me Tommorrow" Then He Continued Filling Drinks.  
Once Out On The Streets Again,Ryder Made His Way Back To His Motel And Immediately Put His iPod On And Drowned Out The Rest Of The World And Began To Feel The Beat And Rhythm Of The Music. He Danced The Night Away In His Tiny Black Boxer Briefs Infront Of The Full Length Motel Room Mirror Hanging On The Bathroom Door.

When He Awoke The Next Morning He Was Flat On His Stomach Laying Naked In Bed. His Body Was A Little Sore,But He Knew If He Wanted To Stay He Had To Make That Paper To Pay Those Bills. Maybe Once He Starting Making Money He Could Pay His Cell Phone Bill And Get It Turned Back On. He Glanced At The Clock On The Night Stand Then Decided He Better Get Dressed And Head Off To The Bar. When He Got There The Bar Door Was Locked,So He Knocked. David Answered And Left Him In.  
"Back Already Ryder?" He Smiled  
"You Remembered My Name?" He Replied  
"Of Course. I Thought About You All Night"  
Ryder Smiled Shyly And Put His Head Down  
"So...Show Me What You Got"  
Ryder Handed Him His iPod "Play This Song"  
David Plugged Ryder's iPod Into The Stereo System "Make Me Cum!" David Teased Then He Hit Play And _'Pour Some Sugar On Me'_ Began To Play. David Sat Down In The Front Row As Ryder Took Center Stage And Began To Dance.

_'Take The Bottle,Shake It Up_  
_Break The Bottle,Break It Up_  
_Pour Some Sugar On Me (Ooh In The Name Of Love)_  
_Pour Some Sugar On Me (Come On Fire Me Up)_  
_Pour Your Sugar On Me, (I Can't Get Enough)_  
_I'm Hot Sticky Sweet,From My Head To My Feet Yeah'_

Ryder's Grinding On The Pole,Shaking His Ass. His Whole Body Was Weak But He Couldn't Blow This Audition. His Arms Were Flying In The Air,His Body Moving To The Beat Of The Music And He Even Had A Beer Bottle,He Shook It And It Exploded All Over Him As The Chorus Played. By The End Of The Song,David Was Grinning From Ear To Ear.  
"What Did You Think?" Ryder Asked Breathlessly  
"You Crushed That Song. After Seeing You Do That Up There,I Can't Have Anyone Perform That Song On My Stage Cause They Couldn't Compete With That!" He Clapped  
"You Really Liked It?" Ryder Smiled  
"Judge For Yourself" David Smiled And Stood Up To Reveal His Boner In His Jeans.  
"Wow! A Standing Ovation" Ryder Teased  
"You Do What You Just Did Tommorrow Night And You Will Have The Guys Begging To Eat Your Ass Out In No Time" David Smirked  
"Just One Question,Do You Get Girls In Here?" Ryder Asked  
"Sometimes But It's A Gay Bar. Why Are You Straight?"  
'Wow. An All Gay Bar' Ryder Thought 'In Lima They Don't Have Any Of Them!'  
"Ryder?" David Snapped Him Out Of His Thoughts  
"Oh Huh?"  
"Are You Straight?" David Repeated  
"No. No Just Wondered. Where I'm From They Had...Nothing Gay" Ryder Frowned  
"Damn. Well Where You From?"  
"Ah, Why Does It Matter I Aint Ever Going Back" Ryder Smiled. Then Jumped Off The Stage Thinking 'Ah, I Love It Here!'  
David Watched Him As He Walked To The Door "See You Tommorrow" Ryder Called Over His Shoulder


	14. Chapter 14

Tonight Was The Night. Ryder Was Doing His First Set Infront Of The Crowd Tonight. He Had Carefully Picked His Songs And Worked On His Dance Moves Up Until Then.  
Ryder Sat At The Bar And Watched The Other Dancers That Were On Before Him. He Made Some Mental Notes Of What The Guys Were Doing To Get The Crowd Execited. David Came Over To Him Once He Finished Everyones Order.  
"So I Just Remembered...You're Going To Need A Stage Name" David Said  
"Ryder" He Replied  
"Oh So You Wanna Use Your Real Name?"  
"Yeah Why Not?"  
"Look,You're New To All This So I'll Explain It To You. If You Use Your Real Name Then If You End Up With Stalkers Following You And Stuff They Can Find Out Where You Live"  
"If They Follow Me Around They'll Know Where I Live Anyways" Ryder Argued  
David Just Stared At Him A Moment "So Just Ryder Huh?"  
"Why Not? Simple And True" He Smiled  
"Okay Then"  
"So David Are You Always Here?" Ryder Asked As He Shuffled His Body On The Bar Stool  
"I Kinda Have To Be" He Smirked  
Ryder Looked Confused But Waited For David To Continue  
"I'm The Owner" David Said While Shaking Drinks And Dumping Them Into Cups  
"Oh. Why The Name Then?"  
"I Loved The Band Beck When I Opened This Place. Can't Very Well Change It Now" He And Ryder Laughed Then David Said "You Better Get Ready To Go. Your On Next. Do You Have Your Music Ready?"  
"Yeah. I Made A Playlist On My iPod. Just Hit Play" Ryder Handed It To David And The 2 Walked Off Backstage

Ryder Took His Clothes Off And Was Down To His Tiny Boxer Briefs By The Time David Introduced Him.  
"Alright All You Horndogs,Get Ready For Some Fresh Meat Here At Beck's Bar. He Is The Latest Addition To My Lil' Establishment,Give It Up For Ryder!" David Yelled And Hit Play On Ryder's iPod. The First Song _'Strip'_ On Ryder's Playlist Began To Roll.

_'You Know That I Love You But Come On Lets Take Our Clothes Off_  
_We Can Be Together Baby Then We Can Doze Off,If You Get Freaky With Me_  
_Theres Nothing Wrong With That. It's Beautiful Naturally But First I Gotta See You_

_Strip For Me Take It All Off Honey Wanna See Your Body Cause It's Only For Me_  
_I Wanna See You Rip It Off Your Body Baby Put A Show On For Me Come And Put It On Me_  
_I Wanna See You Strip_  
_I Wanna See You Strip_  
_Baby Would You Strip'_

Ryder Had The Crowd Hooked From The Moment He Stepped On Stage, Nobody Could Take Their Eyes Off Him. Even David Was Staring From Behind The Bar. When The First Song Ended The Crowd Cheered And Rose To Their Feet As Ryder Stood There Panting. His Next Song _'Tonight (I'm Fucking You)'_ Started And Ryder Got In His Zone Again.

_'Here's The Situation_  
_Been To Every Nation_  
_Nobody's Ever Made Me Feel The Way That You Do_  
_You Know My Motivation_  
_Given My Reputation_  
_Please Excuse Me I Don't Mean To Be Rude_

_But Tonight I'm Fucking You_  
_Oh You Know_  
_That Tonight I'm Fucking You_  
_Oh You Know_  
_That Tonight I'm Fucking You'_

Ryder Was Spinning Around The Pole,Grinding On Guys In The Crowd. He Was Comfortable Infront Of Them After His First Song. Guys Were Putting Tons Of Bills In His Underwear. One Guy Had Ahold Of Ryder's Waist And Was Dancing With Him In The Crowd. He Was A Hit They All Loved Him. For His Last Song He Danced To _'Pour Some Sugar On Me'_ Again To Recreate What He Did When He Auditioned For David. He Pulled A Hott Guy On Stage With Him And When The Chorus Started He Made The Guy Shake A Beer Bottle And Have It Explode All Over His Half Naked Body. Guys Were Whistling And Clapping At The End Of The Song,Ryder Went Over And Kissed The Guy He Pulled Onto The Stage. Then He Stood There Soaking It All In As They Praised Him,Dripping Wet And His Briefs Clinging To His Tight Ass. He Blew Them All A Kiss Then Mouthed _'Thank You'_ Before He Stepped Off. David Introduced The Next Dancer While Ryder Was Getting Cleaned Off Backstage With The Other Dancers.  
"Whoa Gurl That Was One HELL Of A Performance! I Am So Jealous!" One Guy Said  
"Thank You" Ryder Blushed  
"Looks Like David Has A Favorite!" Another One Said  
"Oh I Remember When I Was His Favorite" Another Replied  
They Laughed And Congratulated Ryder On Joining Their Team Then Some Rushed Off To Do Their Own Thing.

Ryder Sat There And Counted His Tips. David Came Back As Ryder Was Counting It All.  
"They Fucking Loved You!" He Announced With A Huge Smile  
"You're Kidding" Ryder Laughed Sarcastically  
"I've Never Had A Dancer Do So Well Their First Run. Are You Sure You Never Did This Before?" David Teased  
Ryder Smiled "I Promise This Is My First Time"  
David Laughed "How Longs It Been Since You Used That Line" They Both Smile  
"Well Anyways You Have Got To Stay Now! Everyone Loves You"  
"Everyone Huh?" Ryder Looked Into David's Eyes  
David Cleared His Throat "So Um,How Much You Make?"  
"Well...Lets See $175 Dollars"  
"That's Pretty Good Your First Day. Trust Me I Know,Especially In This Economy Today. I Think The Most A Guy Got Their First Day Was Like $75 Dollars And A Blowjob"  
David Grinned  
"Someone Back Here Said They Think I'm Your Favorite Now" Ryder Smirked  
"Eh Maybe"  
"Oh David Look At What I Just Did"  
"Nobody Could Take Their Eyes Off You" David Admitted "They Didn't Even Come Over During 1 Of Your Songs To Get Another Drink"  
"See. I'm That Good" He Smiled "Now...Where's My Blowjob?" Ryder Asked Putting His Hand On David's Shoulder  
David Almost Immediately Dropped To His Knees With Ryder's Hands On The Back Of His Head. He Was Pushing His Face Into His Crotch,Making David Lick His Dick Through His Beer Soaked Briefs. Some Of The Dancers That Were Still In The Backstage Dressing Room With Them Just Watched. David Pulled Ryder's Cock Out And Began Deepthroating It Quickly, He Was Cock Hungery. Ryder Rammed His Cock In And Outta David's Mouth Hard. Then Just Grabbed The Back Of His Head Again And Violently Face Fucked Him Looking Over At The Dancers "You Like Watching This?" He Moaned. They Were All Either Playing With Themselves Or Full Blown Jacking Off Watching. All The Attention Got Ryder Excited And He Spilled His Load Down David's Throat And Mouth. "I've Wanted To Do That Since You First Performaned For Me. Now You're A Member Of Our Little Family Here" He Smiled Then Hurried Back To The Bar.  
Ryder Collapsed On A Chair With His Cock Still Out And Dripping Cum,Trying To Catch His Breath. He Then Heard One Of The Dancers Ask "Can I Get The Rest Of That?" But Before Ryder Could Answer The Guy Was Licking The Cum Off His Cock As He Sat There With His Legs Wide Open. Ryder Began To Get Hard Again "Ooh Somebody Likes It" Another Dancer Called Out. "You Ready To Go Again?" The Guy That Was Licking His Cock Asked. Ryder Nodded Then The Guy Started To Suck His Cock Again. After A Bit He Asked "Ryder Would You Fuck Me?" Ryder Was So Turned On Again That He Nodded. Adding "As Long As You Got Condoms" Everyone In The Dressing Room,Which Was About 4 Guys,Pulled Them Out. One Saying "Honey In Todays World...You Gotta Be Prepared" The Guy Sucking Ryders Cock Grabbed The Condom Opened It Then Stuck It On Ryder's Member. Ryder Stood And The Guy Then Bent Over The Chair,Ryder Spit On His Asshole And Pushed His Cockhead Through His Tight Hole. As They Were Fucking, The Other 3 Dancers Were Having A Good Time Their Selves,Blowing Each Other. Ryder Was Fucking The Guy So Hard His Balls Were Smacking Off His Ass Making That 'Wack" Sound,He Was Thrusting Deeper And Deeper That The Guy Almost Fell Off The Chair,Being Fucked So Hard. Ryder Had Alot Of Stamina Since David Already Made Him Blow His Load. They Were Fucking Backstage For Nearly An Hour And Ryder Still Hadn't Gotten Off Yet. "Is My Hole Not Tight Enough For You?" The Guy Moaned. Ryder Just Kept Plowing That Ass. "Ahhh My Asshole Hurts" He Moaned. Ryder Was Fucking Him So Hardcore And Still Not Getting Off That For The First Time The Guy Didn't Know If He Could Handle It. Once The Guy Got Off All Over The Dressing Room Floor,He Made Ryder Stop Fucking Him Cause His Little Hole Was Getting Too Sore From The Hurting. So There Was Ryder Standing With A Hard Cock And He Began To Jack Off While Sitting In The Chair."I'll Suck You Off. I Don't Care How Long It Takes I Already Did My Sets Tonight" A Dancer Said. Ryder Waved His Cock At Him And He Came Over Bent Down And Engulfed His Boymeat. Soon After Ryder's Seed Was Planted In That Guys Stomach. "Ah Finally" Ryder Moaned. "I'm Good At My Job" He Said While Wiping His Mouth With The Back Of His Hand. Ryder Got Dressed And Started Towards The Bar. Guys Were Patting Him On The Ass And Telling Him Good Job As He Made His Way. He Sat At The Bar Infront Of David. "Ryder You Better Get Home And Get Some Rest Cause Your Gonna Be Real Busy From Now On With All Your New Fans" David Told Him. "Yeah I Better. I Am Fucking Beat. See You Man" Ryder Called. David Watched Ryder's Ass Sway As He Left Thinking _I Gotta Get Me Some Of That_


	15. Chapter 15

Ryder Had Been Dancing At Beck's Bar For Nearly A Month Now And Was Loving All The Attention He Was Getting. He Missed Jake But He Wasn't Going Back To Lima,But Since He Discovered How Much He Loved New York. There Was No Way Lima Could Compete With His New Lifestyle Now,Everyone Praising Him. He Was Addicted To The Attention Now And There Was No Turning Back. He Had Gotten His Cell Phone Turned Back On But Changed His Number,He Wanted To Start Over Here In New York And He Didn't Want Anyone From His Old Life Dragging Him Down. So Every Week He Danced About 3 Times A Night And Was Making Enough Money To Afford A Nice Apartment On Madison Ave. He Began To Get Into A Routine Everyday. He'd Wake Up Get A Shower,Brush His Teeth,Get Something To Eat And Then Head Off To Work. He Slept Most Of The Day Cause Of Always Working At Night. He And David Got Closer,More Like Best Friends,They Shopped And TXT Each Other But Ryder Never Had Sex With Him. Since He Started Working For David A Month Ago And Got A Blowjob He Didn't Wanna End Up Fucking His Boss So He Never Went That Far...They Were Just Friends. The Bar Was His Little Family Now. He Had To Make It All Work In New York Cause He Had Nothing In Lima,Ohio To Go Back Too. Ryder Was Sure By Now That His Parents Had Discovered He Busted Outta The Boot Camp,They Had To Of. But It Didn't Matter Cause No One Knew Where He Was...Nobody Except For Jake. Ryder Wasn't Entirely Sure Why He Had Called Jake To Tell Him He Came To New York,It May Have Been Better If He Hadn't. But Ryder Just Wanted Something Different,Something Lima Couldn't Offer Him And When Jake Refused To Runaway With Him,Welp He Decided To Just Fucking Runaway With Himself! One Night As Ryder Was Leaving He Saw A Lonely Guy Sitting At The Bar And Figured He'd Be Nice And Go Talk To Him. He Was Kinda Shy So Ryder Did Most Of The Talking And The Guy Agreed To Go Back To His Place. The Guy Liked To Be Tied Up To His Bed And Made Ryder Softly Spank Him. Then Grab His Hair And Just Hardcore Fuck His Little Hole Till He Begged Him To Stop. They Spooned One Another Until Morning When Ryder Awoke To An Unfamiliar Voice  
"Oh My God! I'm Sorry!" A Girl Yelled Covering Her Eyes  
"Damn Can't You Knock" The Guy Yelled Back To Her  
"Knock On What? The Sheet Hanging Between Our Bedrooms?" She Replied Sarcastically  
The Guy Let Out A Groan "Anyways This Is..." And He Looked Over At Ryder  
"Um, Ryder" The Girl Walked Over And Shook His Hand  
"Hello,I'm Rachel" She Smiled "Kurt Will You Hurry And Get Up. You Promised You'd Help Me Run My Lines!"  
"Oh My God!" Ryder Called Out Making Kurt And Rachel Stare "Your Kurt Hummell And Rachel Berry?"  
"And I'm Santana!" Another Girl Called Out Then Emerged From The Sheet  
"Look At That We're Already Famous" Kurt Smiled  
"How Do You Know Us, Mr. Justin Bieber Hair?" Santana Asked  
"I'm Ryder Lynn From Lima" He Akwardly Smirked  
"Ah Look At That. Small World. Welp I Gotta Get Outta Here The City Wont Make Fun Of Itself" Santana Waved  
"So You're Blaine's Kurt?" Ryder Asked Uncomfortable  
"No. I WAS Dating Blaine" Kurt Corrected "I Just Talked To Him Yesterday,We Remained Friends. He Told Me That Jake And You Hooked Up"  
"He Did?" Ryder's Eyes Got Wide  
"Oh Come On Who Am I Gonna Tell?" Kurt Smiled  
"Besides Me" Rachel Called "Oh And By The Way,Still Waiting For You To Run My Lines With Me" And She Walked Out  
"Ugh We Better Get Dressed" Kurt Suggested  
"Could We Not Tell Anyone About This?" Ryder Whispered "I Really Don't Want Blaine Upset With Me. Me And Him Are Cool"  
"Yeah Sure. It's Not Like I Run Around Announcing That I Bring Home One Night Stands" Kurt Teased  
"Okay. Thanks. I Better Go" Ryder Smiled  
"Yeah" Kurt Replied  
Then They Both Dressed,All 3 Said An Akward Goodbye And Ryder Was Heading Home To Go Back To Sleep,He Had To Work Tonight And It Was 9:00 In The Morning.

That Night When Ryder Awoke To His Alarm For Work,He Glanced At His Phone, Thinking About Calling Jake. He Wasn't Sure What He'd Even Say Afterall A Month Had Gone By And Maybe Jake Had Moved On Since There Was No Way For Him To Get Ahold Of Ryder,Maybe He Just Gave Up? He Took A Shower And Get Dressed For Work But Again Found Himself Staring At His Phone. 'Ah Fuck It' He Thought And Picked It Up. He Dialed Jake's Number And Waited  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jake It's Me...Ryder"  
"Ryder! What The Hell Have You Been Doing?"  
"I've Been Working. I Got A Job And An Apartment Here In The City"  
There Was Silence A Moment  
"So You're Definitely Not Coming Back To Ohio?" Jake Asked  
"Jake, I Love It Here..." Ryder Began  
Jake Took A Loud Sigh  
"And I Know I Hurt You But This Is Where I Belong. I Have Nothing To Come Back To In Lima"  
"Nothing? What About Me? I Still Love You Ryder. Since You've Been Gone All I Do Is Think About You...I Really Miss You" Jake Said Sincerly  
"I Miss You Too,That's Why I Called"  
"You Waited A Month To Call Me Ryder! That's Not Fair,I Should Have Moved On By Now" Jake Confessed  
"You...You Haven't Been Seeing Anyone?" Ryder Asked  
"No. How Could I When I Clearly See Now You're The One I Wanna Be With"  
"I-I Don't Know What To Say Jake, I Love You But I'm Not Coming Back. I Love My New Life Here In New York"  
"Then I Guess Theres Nothing Left To Say" Jake Replied And Hungup

Well At Least Ryder Finally Called Jake And Left Him Know He Was Alright And That He Had No Plans To Return To Lima,Ohio Anytime Soon. Ryder Quickly Grabbed His Things And Went Off To Work. David Was Passing Out Drinks As Ryder Walked In And He Motioned Ryder Over  
"Hey I Wanted You To Know That I Had Your Set Pushed Back" David Said  
"You Did?"  
"Yeah, A Dancer Showed Up Who I Thought Had Quit But He Was Just Stuck Outta Town" David Explained  
"Oh Okay. But I Still Perform Tonight Right?"  
"Oh Yeah. Here He Is Now. Ryder I'd Like You To Meet-"  
"Travis!" Ryder Called Out When He Turned Around And Saw Him  
"Hey Ryder!" He Rushes Over To Hug Him "What Are You Doing Here Man?"  
"I Take It You 2 Know Each Other" David Smiled  
"Yeah,Yeah Ryder And His Boyfriend Helped Me Outta ...Something" Travis Half Lied  
"You Got A Boyfriend?" David Asked  
Ryder Didn't Really Answer He Just Switched The Subject Back To Travis  
"Well I Better Keep Serving These Drinks. I'm Glad You Guys Know Each Other,Its Easier To Get Along" David Replied And Walked Away  
"So You Never Told Him Your Parents Sent You To That Boot Camp?" Ryder Asked  
"No. He Doesn't Need To Know All About That. But I Heard Shortly After We Got Out Of There The Cops Were Looking For Us" Travis Explained  
"Really?"  
"So Anyways Dude What Are You Doing In New York? And Wheres Your Boyfriend...Um John?" Travis Asked As They Walked Backstage  
"Haha It's Jake, And I Needed A New Fresh Start So I Came Here" Ryder Smiled  
"And Now Your A Gogo Boy? Wow You're Living The Dream Huh?" Travis Teased  
"I Didn't Say I Wanted To Have This Job Forever. Just To Get Me On My Feet..."  
"Sure Right! And How Long Have You Been Here?"  
"About A Month" Ryder Mumbled  
"I'm Sorry Bitch What?" Travis Asked Sarcastically  
"A Month" Ryder Said Louder  
"Exactly. You Got An Apartment Already Don't You?" Travis Laughed  
Ryder Nodded. "Good Then You Can Let Your Bestie Crash Right" He Smiled  
"Okay. But I Wouldn't Exactly Call You My Bestie"  
Travis Turned Around To Face Him "Hey Bitch Don't Get Cold Now"  
"I'm Just Saying That We Don't Know Each Other THAT Well" They Both Laughed  
"Well I Better Get Into My Fireman Outfit. These Guys Are Freaks For Me In My Firemens Clothes...Well At Least They Were Before I Left" He Smirked  
Ryder Smiled. "Wish Me Luck,Man" Travis High-Fived Him As He Walked Out Onto The Stage To _'Cherry Pie'_ Playing.

After Ryder's Performance He Went Backstage And Sat Down. He Was Off His Game Tonight,He Let What Jake Said Get To Him And Now He Couldn't Stop Thinking About Anything But His Life And Jake. Yes He Loved Him But He Didn't Wanna Choose Between Him And New York,It Wasn't Fair. He Knew Deep Down It Also Wasn't Fair The Way He Up And Left Jake In Lima But What Other Choice Did He Have? He Got Away From That Horrible Boot Camp Only To Realize He Had Nowhere Else To Go. His Parents,Who He Once Loved More Than Life Itself,Turned On Him,Left Him To Be Punished Like He Did Something Wrong,Basically Disowned Him. There Was No Way To Go Back Home Or To Forgive Them. Ryder Felt So Betrayed By His Mother For Even Telling His Father What She Witnessed And Getting Ryder Sent Away. As Far As He Was Concered She Was To Blame. He Learned Not To Be Ashamed Of Who He Was. Yes He Was Gay But Thats Not All He Was,There Was More To Him That Just A Guy Attracked To Other Guys,And He Learned That Being In New York. His New Lease On Life.

"You Okay?" Travis Asked, Snapping Ryder Out Of His Thoughts  
"Oh-Uh Yeah" Ryder Replied  
"You Have Been Acting A Little Weird Tonight?"  
"Actually,It's Jake..." Ryder Sighed  
"Isn't It Always. Does He Still Hate Me?" Travis Smiled  
"I-I Don't Know. Why Would He Hate Yo- -Anyways,Back To My Problems!" Ryder Stood Up  
"Sure. Go Ahead" Travis Walked Closer  
"I Do Love Him,That I'm Not Questioning. But He Got Into My Head When He Called,He Hasn't Been With Anyone Since Me" Ryder Hung His Head  
"Ooh And You're Feeling Guilty Cause You Have" Travis Nodded  
"How Did You Know?"  
Travis Opened His Arms "Um Look Who You're Talking Too" Smirking  
Ryder Leaned Against The Back Of His Chair "Hes Got Me So Confused That I Couldn't Focus On Dancing Tonight"  
As The 2 Were Talking David Showed Up.  
"Ryder What Happened Tonight? You Didn't Seem Into It Tonight? What's Wrong Buddy?"  
"It's Nothing. Don't Worry I'll Give It My All Tommorrow"  
"OOoooh I Love That Song,Dude" Travis Blurted Out  
Ryder Looked Confused "What Song?"  
"Mariah Carey _'My All'_ " Travis Smiled  
"You Are Just So Fucking Random" Ryder Laughed "Come On, Lets Get Outta Here Already"  
"Are You 2 Walking Home Together?" David Asked  
"I'm Crashing At Ryder's Place Till I Can Get My Own" Travis Explained  
David Nodded "Ahh Okay See You Tommorrow"

As Ryder And Travis Walked Home Together,Ryder Wanted To Make Things Clear  
"Okay Travis Since You're Going To Be Staying At My House...It's Rule Time"  
"Lay It On Me"  
"If I'm Sleeping You Can't Be Loud" Ryder Began  
"Um If You're Sleeping,I Probably Will Be Too. Hello We Work At The Same Place" He Smiled  
"Alright, Don't Steal Any Of My Stuff, I Had To Shake My Ass Hard To Get It All" Ryder Smirked  
"Okay" Travis Laughed  
"Fill Up The Ice Cube Tray If You Empty It,Shut The Lights Off When You Leave A Room And If You Use The Last Of The Toilet Paper Put A New Roll On"  
Once Ryder Was Done Travis Nodded To It All Then Asked "Okay, You Got It. Also Just One More Thing,If You Happen To See Me Playing With My Tweeter,Just Overlook It" He Smiled  
Ryder Laughed Hard Then Grabbed Him By The Neck As They Walked "You Are So Fucking Crazy"

Jake Awoke To His Mother Shaking Him For School. He Sat Up And Sat There A Moment Then Threw His Covers Off And Headed Off To Take A Shower. He Got Dressed And Made His Way Downstairs To The Kitchen,Where His Mother Was Sitting Reading The Newspaper. He Sat At The Table And Ate A Bowl Of Cereal,As His Mother Put Down The Newspaper.  
"Jacob Can We Talk?" She Asked  
"Sure. Whats Up? He Asked Scooping Up A Spoonful Of Cereal  
"Well I Don't Want You To Feel Uncomfortable When I Say This,But...I Overheard Your Phone Call Yesterday,Honey"  
He Slowly Put His Spoon Down "Oookkay" He Replied  
"Jacob Sweetie,Are You Gay?" She Asked  
"Why Are You Asking Me This Mom?"  
"Honey I Just Want You To Be Happy. And If This...Ryder Makes You Happy Then Fine" She Smiled  
"So If I Were Gay,Which I Ain't Saying I Am,You Wouldn't Care. That's What Your Saying?" Jake Asked, He Never Raised His Head From His Bowl  
"It's 2013 Come On It's Not Like I Live Under A Rock. Nowadays Being Gay Is Like Having Brown Eyes. See I Can Be A Cool Mom" She Smiled  
"Yeah" He Smiled And Finally Looked At Her  
"Are You Happy,Baby?" She Grabbed His Hand  
He Though A Moment Before He Answered Then Smiled "I Will Be"

At School Jake Entered The Glee Room Late As Mr. Shue Was Teaching. He Tapped Him On The Shoulder And Whispered Something In His Ear. Mr. Shue Smiled Then Told Jake To Proceed  
"Guys,I Don't Wanna Hide Who I Am From Any Of You...Since I've Been At McKinley You All In This Room Have Made Me Feel Welcomed And We Can All Be Who We Are. Before I Say What I Need To Say I Just Want Everyone To Know I Hope You All Will Accept Me For Me" Jake Took A Deep Breath. Blaine Smiled Cause He Knew What He Was Going To Tell Them. Marley Looked Scared. Kittie Glanced Over At Unique.  
"I've Realized That...I-I'm Gay" Jake Finally Said And Then Closed His Eyes  
"It's About Time!" Blaine Yelled And Clapped  
Mr. Shue Padded Him On The Back To Comfort Him "I Can Imagine How Hard That Was To Admit And I'm Proud That You All Can Be Who You Are Freely In Here"  
Jake Could See How Upset Marley Was From Her Seat. When He Sat Down She Whispered "Why Didn't You Just Tell Me?"  
"I Was Scared. But Its Clear Now"  
"Did You Fall In Love With A Boy Here?" She Asked  
"Kinda. Can We Not Talk About It Anymore?"  
"Who Is It Jake? Do I Know Him?"  
"Marley Please..."  
"Its Blaine Isn't It?" She Accused  
"No"  
"Sam?"  
"Nooo"  
"Unique?"  
"No! Enough Marley Alright. Please" Jake Begged  
"Oh My God...Ryder" She Looked At Him  
Jake Didn't Say A Word  
"Thats Who It Is...Ryder?"  
He Got Up And Walked Out Of The Classroom,And **Never** Looked Back.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryder Was Taking A Long Hot Steamy Shower,Letting The Water Wash Over His Fine Toned Muscular Body. He Soaped Up Himself,Washed Off Then Did His Hair. Soon After He Was Stroking His Thick Cock Till It Spit Boy Juice, He Cleaned Off Quickly And Got Out. As He Walked Out He Caught Travis' Eye  
"Whoooooo Baby! Shake It!" He Teased.  
Ryder Smiled Replying "Come On Its A Towel,You've Seen Me In A Jockstrap!"  
Travis Grinned "I Know That's Why I Said Shake Yo Ass!"  
Ryder Walked To His Bedroom To Get Dressed,Calling Out To Travis On The Couch "So What Are We Doing Today? It's Our One Day Off So Like...Whats The Plan?"  
"Umm I Dunno. Be Lazy?" Travis Replied As He Stared At The T.V.  
"I Mean, Maybe We Should Go Do Something,Like Go To A Store I Haven't Been Too?"  
"Ugh,Is That What You Feel Like Doing Today?"  
Ryder Made A Silly Face Then Nodded  
"Oh Alright. Let Me Get Dressed.." Travis Said Then He Slipped His Shoes On "..All Done. You Ready?" He Grinned  
"Smartass!"  
"Come On, Lets Get This Over With" Travis Groaned

They Walked Around Going In And Outta Stores. They Tried On Clothes,Sunglasses And Shoes. They Were Both Having A Great Time Like They've Known Each Other Forever. As They Walked Down 54th Street Travis Saw A Palm Reader  
"Ryder We Gotta See What She Says About Us"  
"Dude You Really Believe In That Shit?"  
"Eh Does It Matter? We Can See How Full Of Shit She Is!" Travis Laughed  
"Anything For A Laugh..."  
"You Know Me!" Travis Said Putting His Hand In The Air. His Tan Skin Shimmering In The Sunlight Against His White T Shirt.  
They Walked In And The Palm Reader Greeted Them.  
"Ah Hello My Darlings. Please,Please Have A Seat" She Smiled  
"I'm Not Sure What To Expect" Ryder Said Nervously  
"Don't Worry Alot Of People Think I'm Crazy And This Is All Hoo-Wee" As She Looked Down Ryder And Travis Made A Face At One Another.  
"Now...Give Me Your Hand" She Reached Out To Ryder. He Obeyed "Yes, Your Name Starts With...R?"  
"Yes" Ryder Replied Shocked  
"And You Came To New York To Escape?"  
"That's Right" He Said  
"Oh Dear,You Have Parted Ways With A Loved One. But Don't Worry You Will Be Reuntied Soon"  
Ryder Smiled As She Gave Him His Hand Back  
"Now You My Child" She Said To Travis  
"I See You Had A Fight With Your Parents" She Began  
"Yea, Who Doesn't?"  
"You Have An Exciting Job"  
"I Seem To Think So" He Smirked  
"And...Oh My" She Said  
"What? What Is It? I'm Gonna Get A Call From A Stranger?"  
"No. I See...Death" She Whispered  
"Thats Not Funny Lady!" Ryder Yelled  
"I Do Not Make This Up! I Speak The Truth!" She Protested  
"Well When? When Do I Die?!" Travis Asked Worried  
"It Is Unclear My Child. But It Is Coming Soon" She Shook Her Head  
"Travis Lets Get Outta Here!" Ryder Said Standing. As They Walked Out Travis Looked Back To See The Palm Reader Again But Her Chair Was Empty.

"That Bitch Was Crazy!" Ryder Said As They Walked Down The Street "Don't Pay Her Any Attention"  
"But Dude She Got All Your Shit Right" Travis Was Scared Now  
"We Don't Know If I'll be Reunited With A Loved One...Hell Isn't That Right Outta The Gypsies Handbook?!" Ryder Tried To Shake It Off  
"I-I Don't Know..."  
"Hey. Nothing Is Gonna Happen To You. I Gotcha!" Ryder Smiled  
"Hey Hey Now...Ease Up Off Me. You Ain't Gettin' Any Of This Good Stuff" He Playfully Shoved Him  
"So What Do You Wanna Do Now?"  
"I Wanna Go Home And Be Lazy Like I Said Before You Had All This Damn Walking In Mind"  
"Oh Fine. Lets Go" Ryder Rolled His Eyes  
As They Carried On And Talked On The Way Home,Travis Forgot About What The Palm Reader Said And After Awhile It Was Just All Nonsense. Everyone Dies So What Was She Trying To Do To Him? Make Him Freak Out? When They Arrived At Ryders They Both Collasped On The Couch Infront Of The T.V. And They Remained There Most Of The Day,Eating Ice Cream And Watching Shows.  
"Ooh I LOVE _Tru Calling_. I Can't Believe They Cancelled It 6 Episodes Into Season 2" Travis Said As He Clicked On A Rerun  
"Oh I Know. I Love Eliza Duska, But That's FOX Channel For Ya. They Cancel Alot Of Good Shows" Ryder Replyed  
Then Ryder Looked At The Clock "Wow. It's 9:00 Where Did The Day Go?"  
"Right Here With Our Asses Getting Fat From This" Travis Pointed To The Ice Cream  
"Ah We Work It Off Anyways" They Both Smiled  
"I Know How This Is Gonna Make Me Sound But...I'm Ready For Bed" Ryder Yawned  
"Yup. It Makes Ya Sound Old!...But Now That You Mention It,Yeah Get Out And Hit The Lights" Travis Smiled  
Ryder Got Up,Put Their Food And Things Away In The Kitchen Then Headed To His Bedroom. Once He Hit The Pillow His Mind Started Racing,About Everything That Had Happened Today With The Palm Reader,Then About Jake,His Friends Back Home,His Teachers...Something Was Making Him Dig Up Everything Tonight. He Thought Of Mr. Shue In The Glee Room,With Tina,Blaine,Marley,Sam,Arnie,Brittany,Unique And Kittie. He Sure Missed Singing With Them...Then It Came To Him,For His Next Show He Would Dance AND Sing On Stage! He Smiled To Himself Then Closed His Eyes. "Goodnight Bitch!" Travis Called From The Living Room Making Him Laugh

In The Morning Ryder Saw He Had A TXT Message From Jake.  
"Hey"  
"Hello" Ryder Replied  
"I Have Some Big News I Had To Tell You"  
"Okay"  
"I Told Everyone In Glee And My Mother"  
"Wow Really? That's Great"  
"Thats It? I Thought You'd Be Happy?"  
"I Am Happy For You. Congrats. What Did They Say?"  
"Marley Guessed It Was You I Was In Love With And She Wouldn't Leave It Go So I Walked Out"  
"I'm Sorry. Jake This Is All My Fault I Shouldn't Have Pushed It On You. You Would've Told People When You Were Ready"  
"I Was Ready. I Am Ready. I Had A Talk With My Mother Yesterday And She Told Me To Follow My Heart. Will You Come Downstairs?"  
"What?"  
"I'm Standing At Your Frontdoor ;) "


	17. Chapter 17

Ryder Looked Out The Window To His Apartment And There Stood Jake At The Curb Leaning Against His Truck. He Smiled And Waved As Ryder's Heart Melted. _'He Came To New York! He Came Here For Me'_. Ryder Quickly Made His Way Down Threw Open The Apartment Door Running Into Jakes Arms,Breathing Him In.  
"How Did You Know Where I Lived?"  
"I've Got My Connections"  
"Oh I've Missed You So Much" Ryder Whispered  
"I've Been So Stupid And I'm Sorry I Didn't See It Sooner"  
"No It Was Me. I Shouldn't Have Forced You To Do Something You Weren't Ready For"  
"Baby Its All In The Past Now. I Just Wanna Be With You...Here...In The Present" He Caressed Ryders Face Then He Kissed Him  
Someone On A Bike Driving By Yelled "Fags!" But They Didn't Care What The World Thought Anymore. Love **Is Love And This Was Theirs.**  
Travis Emerged From The Frontdoor As Jake And Ryder Broke Away  
"Well,Well,Well. Jake Long Time No See" Travis Smiled  
"Ah,What The Hell Is He Doing Here?" Jake Asked Ryder  
"I've Missed You Too Lover" He Replied Sarcastically  
"Travis And I Work At The Same Bar" Ryder Admitted  
"A Bar? You Work At A Bar? Ryder Your Only 18" Jake Said  
"Um Thats What Fake I.D.'s Are For Jakey" Travis Teased  
"Would You Not Talk To Me. Ryder Okay So You 2 Work Together That Still Doesn't Explain Why He Is Here Now" Jake Replied  
"He Is Crashing On My Couch For Awhile" Ryder Admitted  
"What? Why?"  
"He Has No Where To Go"  
"I Think I'll Let You 2 Talk. I'll Be Upstairs. Bye Jake" Travis Teased And Winked  
"Why Is It You Don't Like Travis? What Happened Back In Juvie?" Ryder Asked  
"Nothing He Just Rubs Me The Wrong Way. Wasn't He Suppose To Be Staying At Matthew's Sisters?" Jake Said  
"He Lives Here In New York I Guess. And He Better Not Rub You At All...Thats My Job" He Teased "Come On, Lets Get Inside"  
As Jake Sat Down He Looked Around "Nice Place. You Must Get Paid Pretty Good"  
"Yeah I Make It Work" Ryder Smiled  
"So Travis What Happened That Your Not With Jordan And Matthew At His Sisters? Did She Kick You Out?" Jake Asked  
"Oh Now You Wanna Talk To Me?! " Travis Snapped Then Sighed "Matthew's The One That Kicked Me Out Not His Sister" He Admitted  
"What? Why?" Ryder Asked  
"Did You Annoy Him Too!" Jake Laughed  
Ryder Hit Him "Jake!"  
"No, Me And Matthew Hooked Up And Then He Just Tossed Me Aside"  
"Oh Wow That...That Sucks Man. I'm Sorry" Ryder Said  
"How Did You Get Back To New York Then?" Jake Asked  
"I Did What I Needed To" Travis Said  
"You Mean To Tell Us That You-"  
"Hey, I Got To Use What I Got To Get What I Want" Travis Smiled Then Smacked His Own Ass.  
"So Jake Are You Hunger Or-?" Ryder Asked  
"Wait A Minute,What Kinda Job Do You Guys Have Here?" Jake Cut Ryder Off  
"We Work At A Bar,I Already Told You That" Ryder Said  
"As Underaged Bartenders?" Jake Replied Sarcastically  
"No Of Course Not. As Underaged Gogo Boy Dancers" Travis Smiled And Walked Into The Bathroom.  
"Smartass" Jake Said Under His Breath  
"Look I Gotta Work Tonight...We Gotta Work,So You Can Just Stay Here And Relax Till We Get Home" Ryder Suggested  
"You Want Me To Just Sit Here And Wait For You All Night? Ryder I Came Here To Be With You" Jake Replied  
"Fine. Then You Can Come Along" He Said Then Took A Drink "I Gotta Go Get Ready" And He Hurried Off

Jake Sat There Looking Around The Apartment,It Was Pretty Nice For Being In New York. He Had Heard So Many Stories About How Bad New York Was,That The People Were Rude And All That But It Didn't Seem Too Bad.  
"Alright, My Fabulous Ass Is Ready!" Travis Said As He Came Out Of The Bathroom  
Jake Rolled His Eyes And Looked Away  
"I'll Be Right Out" Ryder Yelled From His Bedroom  
Travis Leaned Into Jake And Whispered "You Probably Pretend To Hate Me Cause You Know You Want Me"  
"Sure. The Way I Want Shot In The Face!" Jake Snapped Back  
Soon After Ryder Appeared There In The Living Room "Are We Ready?"  
Jake Got Up Off The Couch "Oh You Look Great,Babe" He Kissed Ryder  
"Thanks,But You Can't Kiss Me At Work" Ryder Frowned  
"Yeah See At Work We Have To Appear Single To Get More Attention And Tips" Travis Agreed  
"Great,Well This Should Be Alot Of Fun.." Jake Said Sarcastically "Then Am I Just Suppose To Sit At The Bar Like I Don't Know You?"  
"Baby Don't Be Like That. It's A Job,And A Good 1 At That. Without It I Couldn't Afford This Place" Ryder Replied  
Jake Sighed "Okay,Okay I'm Sorry"  
"Welp,Let's Go" Travis Motioned  
"We Can Take Your Truck Right?" Ryder Asked Jake  
"Yeah. Travis You Can Sit In The Back" Jake Said  
"I Knew That,I Wasn't Gonna Sit In The Front With You" Travis Smirked  
"No, I Mean You Can Sit In The Back...In The Bed Of The Truck" Jake Smirked Back  
"Haha Your Funny Mr. Funny Man! Can We Go Already" Travis Said  
They Climbed Into Jake's Truck And Ryder Gave Jake The Directions To Beck's Bar.

When They Arrived At The Bar,Travis Went Ahead In And Jake Held Ryder In The Truck So They Could Talk Privately.  
"Look Since I'm Here Now And We're Gonna Be Together,I Think You Need To Tell Travis To Leave"  
"Jake I Can't. Where Is He Gonna Go? He Has Nobody,Just Like I Had Nobody. My Parents Ditched Me And Its Not Like I Could Go Back To School"  
"You Could've Came Back To School,You Had Me. You Didn't Have To Run Off. You Could've Given Me Some Time"  
"Jake, I Just Wanted To Get Out Of There...And You Can't Say You Have Forgiven Me For Running Off Then Bring It Up Everytime We Talk"  
"Ryder That's Not What I Am Doing. Look,You Know How I Feel About Travis...But If He Is That Important To You Then How About We At Least Find A Bigger Place So He Can Have His Own Room?" Jake Suggested  
"Aww Look At That,You Can Be Nice To Him Without It Killing You" Ryder Teased  
"Yeah Yeah Just Don't Tell Him That" Jake Teased Back  
They Kissed Then Headed Inside.  
"Hey Ryder!" David Greeted  
"Hi"  
"I Hope Tonight You'll Be More Focused?" David Asked  
"Absolutely. Oh This Is My Friend Jake" Ryder Introduced  
"Pleasure,I'm David"  
"Sup" Jake Replied Shaking His Hand  
"Did You Come For The Show?" David Asked  
"And The Drinks" Jake Smiled  
"I Gotta Go Backstage And Get Ready" Ryder Said To Jake  
"Okay" Jake Pulled Ryder In And Was Whispering In His Ear  
"Stop" Ryder Teased "I Gotta Go" And Walked Away

As The Night Went On And Jake Watched Ryder Perform,David Saw How Jake Looked At Ryder,He Knew That Look Cause He Stared At Ryder The Same Way And He Knew Jake Had To Be Ryder's Boyfriend. David Immediately Became Green With Envy. Jake Wasn't Liking How All The Guys Were Feeling Up On Ryder And Grabbing His Ass Or Kissing His Cheek But He Just Sat There,He Could Tell That Ryder Was Having Fun And Making Money. Really What Did It Matter Anyways Cause At The End Of The Night He Was Going Home With Him Not Anyone Else. After Ryders Set Was Done He Went Backstage To Rehydrate. As He Drank He Stood There Looking At His Reflection. The Sweat Dripping Down His Abs As He Stood There In His Little Boxer Briefs. Out At The Bar David Left To Come Back To Meet Ryder  
"That Was Another Great Performance" David Smiled  
"Thanks" Ryder Said Breathelessy  
"Ryder I Gotta..." David Started Then Just Leaned In And Kissed Him  
"David! What Are You Doing? My Boyfriend Is Right Outside"  
"Ryder I Want You So Bad. That Ass Of Yours,I Gotta Have It!" David Said While Pulling On His Cock Through His Pants With 1 Hand

Out In The Crowd Jake Was Getting Restless Waiting For Ryder So He Got Up And Began Searching Backstage. He Could Hear Ryder Yelling "Stop It David. No Leave Me Alone!" When Jake Burst Through The Door He Saw David Had Ryder Bent Over A Chair And Was Fucking Him As Ryder Tried To Get Away. Jake Ran Over And Punched David Making Him Stumble Back. Ryder Jumped Up And Ran Into Jake's Arms. He Was Glad He Saved Him,He Was His Knight In Shining Armor. Jake Picked David Up And Threw Him On The Vanity,Stomach First. "How Do You Like It!" Jake Yelled Then Whipped His Cock Out,Spit On David's Hole And Jammed It In Hard Making David Let Out A Cry. "Oh Shut Up And Take It!" Jake Shouted Then He Really Just Began To Fuck Him Hardcore. Ryder Stood There Watching He Couldn't Help But Be Turned On And Started To Stroke His Cock,Then He Had A Better Idea. "David,Suck My Cock!" He Waved It In His Face As Jake Was Pounding Away At His Hole. Jake Grabbed David's Hair And Made Him Open His Mouth To Take Ryder's Cock. "Yeah Suck His Cock,Punk!" David Was Moaning By This Time,Enjoying The Pain And The Pleasure.  
Ryder Fucked His Face Till He Came All Over It And Even Shot Some In David's Hair. Jake Pulled Out And Came All Over David's Ass Then He Smacked It. As They Got Dressed Ryder Turned To David And Said "I Quit". They Walked Out Together Leaving David A Naked Cum Dripping Mess.  
"Travis Come On We're Leaving!" Jake Yelled Over The Music  
"What?"  
"NOW" Ryder Yelled  
Travis Knew Something Was Up And Quickly Followed. Once Outside He Asked "What's Going On A Bitch Is Trying To Make That Paper!?"  
"How About That I Walked Backstage And Saw David Fucking Ryder!" Jake Shouted  
"Ryder, You Had Sex With David?" Travis Gasp  
"No! Not Willingly" Ryder Shivered  
"So He Forced Himself On You?" Travis Replied Then Put A Hand On His Shoulder  
"Can We Go To My Truck,Ryder's Cold" Jake Said  
They Continued Talking Once Inside With The Heater Blowing.  
"So Ryder What Happened In There?" Jake Asked  
"David Came In And Told Me It Was A Great Performance Then He Kissed Me Then Told Me He Had To Have My Ass"  
"What Did You Do?" Travis Asked  
"I Fought Him Off. But He Was Pretty Strong,He Did Start Fucking Me But As I Was Screaming For Him To Stop Jake Punched Him,Then We Fucked Him"  
"Then Left Him There To Cum Dry!" Jake Grinned  
"Oooh Revenge Is Sticky!" Travis Chuckled  
Jake Shifted In His Seat Before He Spoke "So Travis Listen.."  
"Yes Jake" He Smirked  
"Me And Ryder Were Talking And We Decided That His Place Is Just Too Small For The 3 Of Us..."  
Travis Looked Down "Oh, Yeah Sure I-I Understand. It's Fine"  
"No You Don't Understand,We Are Gonna Get A Bigger Place. You'll Need Your Own Room If You're Gonna Live With Us" Jake Smiled  
"Oooh You Fuckers Had Me!" Travis Yelled Then Hugged Them Both  
"But Wait Wait,How Are We Gonna Get A Place Now? Or Even Keep The 1 We Got? We Just Quit Our Jobs?" Ryder Exclaimed  
"Don't Worry About That. I Got Us Covered,My Mother Gave Me Some Dough To Come Find You. I Have Some Left" Jake Smiled  
"Jake How Is Dough Gonna Get Us A New Apartment? You Gonna Make The Owner Some Bread?" Travis Grinned  
"I Knew It,I Knew You'd Have A Smartass Comment. But Your Growing On Me" Jake Smiled  
"Well I-" Travis Started But Jake Raised His Hand "Ahh!" He Replied And Travis Stopped And Just Smiled  
"We Better Get A Paper On The Way Home,Some Boxes And Start Packing" Ryder Stated  
"I Can't Believe How Much You've Acummulated In Just A Month Of Living Here" Jake Said  
"And Now My Stuff Will Become Our Stuff" Ryder Smiled And Kissed Jake  
"Ah Love Is In The Air" Travis Joked And Began Singing A Cheesy Love Song...Badly.  
Jake Pulled Out Of The Parking Spot And The Headed Off.


	18. Chapter 18

The 3 Boys Went From Apartment To Apartment For Nearly 2 Weeks And Couldn't Find A Place They Liked. They Weren't Looking For A Mansion,Just A Place With Big Bedrooms. A Few Were Too Small Even For Barbie!  
"Oh We Are Never Gonna Find A Place" Travis Wined.  
"Don't Start!" Jake Scolded Him Then Looked At Ryder "It's Like We Got A Child"  
"I Heard That Daddy!" Travis Smirked  
"Good! You Were Suppose Too" Jake Grinned Back  
"Look At You 2 All Getting Along..." Ryder Smiled  
"Jake Finally Realized He Loves Me" Travis Smiled "Right?"  
"Ehhhhh" Jake Replied  
Travis Shoved Him "Jerk!"

In The 2 Weeks They Had Been Searching For A New Place,Ryder Had Gotten A Job As A Waiter In A Resturant Called Destiny's Palace And Travis Was Flipping Burgers At McDonolds But At Least They Had Money Coming In. Not As Much As When They Were Dancing But They Had To Make Due,They Grew Accustom To Having All That Money While Working At Beck's Bar,All That Money In 1 Night Was Heaven, But Life Goes On And They Needed Rent Money. As They Walked Back Into Ryder's Apartment Travis Flopped On The Couch  
"My Only Day Off This Week And We Go Apartment Hunting? It Would've Been Worth It Had We Found Something..." He Glared At Jake  
"Don't Start Or I'll Spank You!" Jake Teased  
"OOh I Likey" Travis Smirked Biting His Finger  
"Look At You 2 Now...Flirting With Each Other. Should I Be Worried?" Ryder Smiled  
"No Baby. You're My One And Only" Jake Kissed Him "I Just Know How To Speak His Lingo Now"  
Then Jake Starting Singing A Mariah Song _'We Belong Together'_ To Ryder As He Held Him Close In The Living Room Dancing Slowly

_'I Didn't Mean It When I Said I Didn't Love You So_  
_I Shouldve Held On Tight I Never Should've Let You Go_  
_I Didn't Know Nothing I Was Stupid I Was Foolish I Was Lying To Myself_  
_I Couldn't Of Phantom I Would Ever Be Without Your Love_  
_Never Imagined I'd Be Sitting Here Beside Myself_  
_Cause I Didn't Know You Cause I Didn't Know Me But I Thought I Knew Everything_  
_I Never Felt_  
_The Feeling That I'm Feeling Now That I Don't Hear Your Voice_  
_Or Have Your Touch Or Kiss Your Lips Cause I Don't Have A Choice_  
_Oh What I Wouldn't Give To Have You Lying By My Side Right Here_  
_Cause Baby_  
_When You Left I Lost A Part Of Me_  
_And Its Still So Hard To Believe Come Back Baby Please_  
_Cause We Belong Together_  
_Who Else Am I Gonna Lean On When Times Get Rough_  
_Whos Gonna Talk To Me On The Phone Till The Sun Comes Up_  
_Whos Gonna Take Your Place There Aint Nobody Better Oh Baby Baby We Belong Together'_

Ryder Smiled Cause Jake Knew He Loved Mariah Carey. Travis Stood There In Aw "You Guys Are Just So Fucking Cute Together!" He Smiled  
"Ah Shut Up" Jake Blusted  
"I Am So Glad You Came To New York" Ryder Smiled As Jake Held Him  
He Smiled Back Whispering "Me Too"  
"Would You Like Me To Leave The Room?" Travis Teased  
"Dude, You Could Fuck Up A Wet Dream!" Jake Turned To Him  
"Ah I Often Do" He Winked Back. Jake Just Shook His Head With A Smile.  
"Hey This Is Our Live Now" Ryder Said  
"Yup...With An Adopted Child" Jake Smirked Travis' Way  
Travis Quickly Gave Him The Evil Eye With A Grin.  
"Well We Better Pack Up More Stuff" Jake Said Trying To Break Away From Ryder But He Pulled Him Closer "No Wait,Just A Little Longer" He Smiled.

The Sunlight Danced On The Apartment Floor As They Packed Things Up And Listened To An iPod Playlist. Back And Forth They Went From Room To Room Till Only A Few Things They'd Need Each Day Such As Tooth Paste And Shampoo Were Left Out. The 3 Collasped On The Couch And Clicked On The T.V.  
"So What Are We Gonna Watch Daddies?" Travis Teased  
"I'd Like To Think My Son Would Be Cuter" Jake Replied  
Travis Gasp "You Bitch!" He Shoved Him  
As Ryder Was Flipping Through The Channels He Stopped On A Show Called 'Glee'  
"Look At This Show, You Know Those Kids Are In Their 20's And Their Playing High School Kids..HA!" Ryder Teased  
"I Know Right. And Why Is It That They Never Show The Kids In Any Other Classroom But The Glee Room? Like They Don't Have Any Other Classes?!" Travis Smirked  
"Guys If You Don't Wanna Watch It Then Change It" Jake Replied  
"Ah Fine" Ryder Sighed  
"Oh Oh The Golden Girls!" Travis Yelled.  
Ryder Looked At Jake For His Approval "Yeah It's Fine. Their Cool" He Smiled  
And They Spent The Night Watching The Golden Girls Marathon On TVLand.

In The Morning They Awoke To Find They Had All 3 Fallen Asleep On The Couch In Front Of The T.V.  
"Hey Daddy,You Wanna Get Your Hand Off My Bathing Suit Area" Travis Teased Jake  
Jake Quickly Moved His Hand Off Travis Then Rubbed His Eyes "What Time Is It?" He Asked  
Ryder Looked Over At The Cable Box "9:30" He Answered Yawning  
"I Better Get A Shower" Travis Said Standing "I Gots To Be At Work Soon" He Grabbed Some Clothes Then Headed Off  
"A Few Minutes Alone" Jake Smiled "What Will We Do?" He Leaned In And Kissed A Smirking Ryder  
Ryder Groaned "I Gotta Get Ready To Go Soon Too"  
"Hey At Least You're No Longer Shaking Your Ass For Cash" Jake Said  
"Yeah But At Least Then I Was Bringing Home Alot More Than I Am Now" Ryder Replied  
"You Weren't Gonna Work There Your Whole Life,You Would've Had To Find Another Job Eventually" Jake Reminded  
"I Know. And If You Hadn't Been There To Protect Me,David May Have Just Pimped Me Out" Ryder Winked "But I Gotta Go.."  
"So I'll Just Stay Here...All Day...Alone...By Myself" Jake Teased As He Followed Ryder Back To His Bedroom  
"Baby I'm Sorry But It's Not Like You Can Follow Me Around My Work All Day. Would You Like Me To Put In A Good Work At Destiny's Palace For You?" Ryder Suggested.  
"I Wanna Do Something More,Something...Ugh I Don't Know. I Guess Theres Not Much We Can Do Without Us Finishing High School Huh?" Jake Replied  
Ryder Turned From His Closet To Look At Jake "There's Something You Could Do...Get Your G.E.D. " Ryder Suggested  
"Dude, You Know I Already Got That!"  
"How?" Ryder Asked  
"My Gay Energy Drive!" Jake Smiled  
Ryder Playfully Hit Him "Stop. I'm Serious,Cause These Days Every Place Wants A Diploma. Otherwise You'll Be Stuck Waiting Tables Or Flipping Burgers"  
"Hey, Flipping Burgers Is An Honest Living!" Travis Yelled From The Living Room  
"Are You Eavesdropping Hooker?!" Ryder Yelled Out  
"Um Bitch You Hear Everything In This Shoebox Of An Apartment" Travis Shouted Back  
"Hes Right,That's True. But We Can Talk About G.E.D. Later" Jake Smiled

As Travis And Ryder Went Off To Their Jobs,Jake Sat There Alone Infront Of The T.V. _'I Gotta Do Something,I Can't Just Sit Here All Day'_ He Thought. So He Decided To Take A Walk,Just A Small Walk Around Ryder's Building. He Didn't Want To Wonder Too Far Away And Get Lost. He Headed Out Down The Street Staring Up At The Tall Buildings And All The People. There Was So Much Going On,He Didn't Understand How People Could Live Here...It Was All So Much.  
Just Then He Saw In A Window A For Rent Sign And Called The Number. The Caller Said It Was A Beautiful 2 Bedroom And It Happened To Be In Their Price Range.  
Jake Asked If He Could See It And Made An Appointment For Tomorrow. _'Ryder Is Gonna Flip Out'_ He Thought As He Peeked Through The Window.

Jake Sat There With A Grin On His Face From Ear To Ear As Ryder Walked In  
"What Are You All Happy For?" Ryder Smiled Back  
Jake Just Continued To Smile  
"Is It Good?" Ryder Asked  
Jake Nodded  
"Is It REALLY Good?"  
Again Jake Nodded  
"Wh-Did You Lose The Power Of Speech? Use Your Words Like A Biggie Boy" Ryder Teased  
"The Best Thing Happened!" Jake Replied Excitedly  
"World Peace?" Ryder Guessed  
"Better! I Found Us An Apartment!" Jake Smiled  
"Umm, Thats Great,But Not Better Than World Peace Jacob!" Ryder Smirked "So Where's This Apartment That Has You Grinning Like An Idiot At?"  
"Actually It's Just Down The Street"  
Ryder Looked Confused  
"I Took A Walk Today"  
"Ah" Ryder Shook His Head "Of Course. Didn't Wanna Stay Cooped Up Inside All Day. But Did You Think Anymore About Getting Your G.E.D. ? I Think We All Should"  
"I Don't Even Know Where To Begin To Start With That..." Jake Shrugged  
"We Can Go To The Library And Checkout A G.E.D. Book And Study. Then Signup To Take The Test" Ryder Replied  
"I Guess I Could Try. Um Where's Travis?" Jake Asked  
"I Dunno, He Wasn't Done When I Got Done So I Walked Home"  
"So...We're Alone For...Awhile?" Jake Grinned  
"Ooooh You!" Ryder Smiled And Led Jake Back To His Bedroom

This Time They Weren't Fucking They Were Making Passionate Love To Each Other. Jake Laid Ryder Down On The Bed Kissing Him. He Then Began To Kiss His Chin,Then His Neck,Each Of His Pecks,His Flat Stomach Around His Belly Button Then He Undid His Pants And Made Ryder Softly Moan As His Head Bobbed Up And Down. Shortly After He Came Back Up And Began Kissing Ryder Again He Unzipped His Own Jeans,Letting Them Fall To The Floor. They Both We're In Ecstasy As Jake Thrusted In And The 2 Boys Became 1. They Were Soulmates,They Were Lovers And Friends. This Time It Was More Than About Just Getting Off,The Sex Was Better Because They Loved Each Other. After They Had Finished They Laid Intertwined  
"Have I Mentioned How Much I Love You?" Jake Smiled  
"Maybe A Few Times,But It Never Gets Old" Ryder Teased, Turned Over And Kissed Him Then They Fell Asleep Together.

_'You'll Always Be A Part Of Me I'm Part Of You Indefinitely_  
_Boy Don't You Know You Can't Escape Me Ohh Darling Cause You'll Always Be My Baby_  
_And We'll Linger On,Time Can't Erase A Feeling This Strong_  
_No Way You're Never Gonna Shake Me Oh Darling Cause You'll Always Be My Baby'_

In The Morning Ryder Woke Up To The Sunlight Warming His Face. He Got Out Of Bed,Stood There A Moment Watching Jake Sleep So Peacefully Then Walked Out To The Kitchen. He Saw That Travis Wasn't Laying On The Couch. He Glanced Into The Bathroom And There Was No Sign Of Him. Ryder Walked Over And Checked The Door And It Was Still Locked, Travis Had Never Come Home Last Night


	19. Chapter 19

Ryder Woke Jake Up In A Panic.  
"What's Wrong Babe?"  
"Travis. He Didn't Come Home Last Night" Ryder Replied  
Jake Could Hear In Ryder's Tone That He Was Worried "Calm Down. Has He Ever Done This Before?" Jake Asked As He Sat Up  
"No" Ryder Sat At The Edge Of The Bed "Since We've Lived Together He Has Come Straight Home After Work Every Night"  
"Don't Panic,Just Call His Work. Where Does Travis Work Again?" Jake Asked  
"McDonold's Over On 53rd Street" Ryder Answered As He Picked Up His Cell  
"He Doesn't Have A Cell Phone?" Jake Asked. Ryder Shook His Head As He Dialed  
Jake Got Out Of Bed And Followed Ryder Out Into The Kitchen As He Talking To Travis' Work. He Watched As Ryder Gasped And Hungup The Phone. He Sat On The Floor,Rocking Back And Forth.  
"What? What's Wrong Ryder?" Jake Yelled  
"They Said Travis Left Work Last Night With His Parents!" Ryder Said In Almost A Whisper, Like If He Said It Too Loudly It May Not Be True.  
"No,That Can't Be True. How Would They Know We're Here?" Jake Replied  
"I Don't Know. I Just Don't Know" Ryder Repeated  
"Wait If His Parents Found Out He Was In New York,Does That Mean.." Jake's Voice Trailed Off As He Looked At Ryder  
"I Have No Idea..." Was All Ryder Replied  
Jake Joined Ryder On The Floor "I Don't Know A Nice Way To Say This But At Least With Travis No Longer Here,It's Just Us 2 Now"  
"Jake,I'm Gonna Go Crazy Wondering Where He Is. He Was The Only Friend I Had Here When I Got Here...Not Right Away But Evenutally"  
"Listen To Me. Look,Look At Me" He Grabbed Ryders Face "We Are Gonna Be Fine. Travis Will Be Fine,At Least He Is With His Family Now" Jake Said  
"Yeah,His Family That Sent Him To A Boot Camp Because They Couldn't Stand The Real Him So They Needed To 'Fix' Him. Don't You Think They'll Just Send Him Right Back?"  
"Well There's A Chance But-" Jake Started But Ryder Scoffed,Got Up And Walked Away. "Ryder" He Called But He Kept Walking

Ryder Locked Himself In The Bathroom And Stared At The Mirror A Bit. He Thought Of Travis. He Wasn't Sure If He Was Even Still In New York Anymore But Felt So Bad That He Couldn't Do Anything For Him. He Had No Numbers Or Contact Information At All. He Heard A Knock At The Door "Ryder, I'm Sorry. Will You Please Come Out And Talk To Me Dude" Jake Begged. Ryder Opened The Door A Crack "I'm Scared For Him Jake"  
"I Understand That And I Know No Matter What I Say You'll Still Worry" Jake Confessed "But We Do Have An Apartment To Look At Today,Remember?"  
"Honestly Without Travis Why Do We Need A 2 Bedroom Anymore?" Ryder Asked As His Eyes Filled With Tears  
"Come On Man,Maybe Someone Back Home Knows Him. We Could Call?" Jake Suggested  
Ryder Smiled "Yeah..." Then He Fell Into Jakes Arms And The 2 Walked Out To The Couch.  
Jake Was On The Phone As Ryder Stayed Curled Up On The Couch.  
"Okay. Thanks Blaine. Bye" He Heard Jake Say.  
"Alright Ryder You Ready To Hear The News?" Ryder Peeked Over The Back Of The Couch And Jake Took That As A Yes  
"Well,Blaine Said That Travis Is At Home,His Family Realized That Sending Him To That Correctional Camp Was A Bad Idea And They Love Him Just The Way He Is"  
"You're Lying To Me To Make Me Feel Better" Ryder Yelled Then Laid Back Down  
"No Baby I'm Telling You Exactly What Blaine Told Me" Jake Replied Walking Over,Kneeling Down To Join His Face  
"Then Hes The One Lying" Ryder Said And Covered His Face.  
Jake Pulled The Covers Off "Hey I'm Not Happy That Travis Isn't Here Either But We Still Gotta Go On.I Was Finally Warming Up To Him But It's Not Like He Died"  
Ryder Giggled "He Was So Happy About That Too" Ryder Recalled  
"About What?"  
"Travis Told Me The Other Day That He Knew You'd Like Him Once You Got To Know Him. He Liked Your Relationship,You 2 And Your Sarcastic Comebacks" Ryder Smiled.  
"Well He Sure Was A Pain In The Ass" Jake Smiled  
"But That Is 1 Pain Your Gonna Miss" Ryder Said  
"That I'll Admit" Jake Teased "Plus It's Not Like We'll Never See Him Again. He Knows Where We Live If He Ever Wants To Visit Or Runaway Again" Jake Smiled And Nudged Ryder,Making Him Smirk

Ryder Groaned "I Gotta Get Ready For Work" Then He Got Up Off The Couch  
"So Should I Just Call And Cancel The Appointment To Look At This Apartment Then?" Jake Asked  
"Yea, Cause Really There Is No Point In Moving Now"  
"Alright. Now We Gotta Unpack All This Shit.." Jake Groaned This Time  
"Theres Something You Can Do,Unpack All These Boxes Again" Ryder Smiled And Kissed Him And Walked Away  
"If You Weren't So Damn Irresistible I Wouldn't!" He Smirked  
"Aww I Love You Too!" Ryder Called From The Hall. He Jumped In The Shower Quick, Threw On His Outfit And Was Out The Door. He Had Picked Up Every Shift He Could To Make As Much Money As Possible,He Was The One The Other Employees Called If Someone Was Sick Or Wanted Off Work. He Was Spoiled With All That Money He Used To Make At Beck's Bar. He Even Thought About Maybe Dancing Again Somewhere Else But Just Never Paid It Much Mind.

Jake Unpacked A Few Boxes,Took A Break And Went For A Walk To The Store. When He Returned He Continued To Unpack He Was Almost Done Unpacking The Boxes When His Cell Rang  
"Hey Jake"  
"Hi"  
"It's Blaine. Are You Busy? Can We Talk Quick?"  
"I'm Not Busy,Whats Up Man?"  
"Well..." Blaine Hesitated "It's About Sam..."  
"Alright. What About Him?" Jake Asked  
"When We Were With You To Rescue Ryder,Sam And I Hooked Up,You Know That.."  
"Yeah. Of Course" He Laughed  
"I Thought It Was Just Like A Drunken Night 1 Time Thing,But Now..." Blaine Whispered "I Think Hes Obsessed With Me"  
"Dude,For Real?" Jake Asked As He Pulled More Things Out Of Boxes  
"Yeah. I Could've Swore I Saw Him Following Me Yesterday. I'm Freaked Out Cause I Thought We Were Having Fun Together And Now..." Blaine's Voice Trailed Off  
"Wow. I Don't Even Know What To Say To That. Um,Do You Feel Anything For Him Anymore?...Ryder Told Me You Had A Crush On Him"  
"I'm Not Sure Cause Now...He Scares Me A Little" Blaine Admitted  
"Yea This Whole Thing Reminds Me Of That Movie 'Fear' With Mark Walburg In It" Jake Teased  
"Don't Say That! I'm Serious Jake"  
"I'm Sorry But Man What Can I Do,I'm In New York Now?"  
"I Just Needed Someone To Vent To I Guess. Anyways How Are You And Ryder?"  
"Hes At Work Right Now And I'm Unpacking All This Shit Since We-"  
Blaine Heard A Loud Bang  
"SHIT!"  
"Everything Okay?" Blaine Asked  
"Yeah I Just Knocked A Box Over...Luckily It Was Only Books" He Laughed  
"How's Ryder Doing?" Blaine Asked  
"He Was Upset That Travis Is Back With His Parents. He Was Worried That They'd Send Him Back To Juvie"  
"Nope He Is At Home And From What I'm Told,Hes Gonna Start Going Here"  
"Really? Travis Is Gonna Start At McKinley High? Wow Ryder Will Be Excited About That. With All You There He Should Be Fine. Everyone Who Meets Him Loves Him. It Did Take Me Awhile To Get Used To Him But He Grew On Me" Jake Laughed  
"Oh My God. I Think I Se- Yeah I Do,Sam Is Standing Outside My House Right Now! I Can See Him Out The Window!" Blaine Said In Shock  
"Um Well I Better Let You Go Take Care Of ...All That,Dude"  
"Thanks Big Help Jacob"  
"Later"  
"Bye"  
Jake Finished Unpacking And Torn The Boxes Up And Threw Them Away. He Began To Put Things Away,Since He Wasn't There Long He Couldn't Remember Where Ryder Had Everything So Some Of The Things Weren't In The Exact Same Spot. When He Finished He Sat On The Couch And Watched T.V.

Ryder's Feet Were Killing Him From Standing All Day,Showing Customers To Their Seats And Greeting Everyone With A Smile. Being Perky And Smiling All The Time Was Fucking Hard Work! Wards The End Of The Night As He Was Clearing A Table A Song Came On The Radio,The Song That Reminded Him Of Jake,Because He Told Him Before About How It Was His Favorite Song, Ryder Began To Sing Along To It Right There

_'I Close My Eyes And Even When I Open Them Your Still There_  
_I Miss You There Ain't Nothing Else That's New_  
_You Walked Away Away From Everything That You Once Knew_  
_I'm Not With You Even Though Every Minute I Long To_  
_And_

_It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing (When I'm Breathing)_  
_My Heart Only Breaks When It's Beating_  
_You Left Me Here Alone I'm Still Grieving_  
_And It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing'_

When The Song Was Over People Were Clapping Telling Him He Was A Great Singer. The Owner Of Destiny's Palace Walked Up To Him And Congratulated Him.  
"Ryder That Was Amazing. I Had No Idea You Could Sing"  
"Thank You. Umm Who Are You?" He Asked Uncomfortably  
"I'm Destiny. The Owner"  
After They Laughed He Replied "I Was In A Glee Club Back Home So I Sang A Bit"  
"I Was Thinking Instead Of Having A Guy Just Playing The Piano Everynight,Why Not Just Have You Sing Up There?" She Pointed Onstage  
"Wow Really?"  
"Absolutely! You're Great!" Destiny Smiled  
"Well I Gotta Wait Tables Too Cause I Really Need The Money" Ryder Admitted  
"How About You Stop Busting Tables And Just Sing Each Night For $100" Destiny Offered  
"Seriously? Thats Awesome" Ryder Smiled  
"Your Voice Is Definitely Worth It! So You Get Outta Here And I'll See You Tomorrow Night"  
"Thank You So Much"

Jake Was Still On The Couch When Ryder Walked In The Door.  
"Ugh Thank God You're Back I Was About To Jerk Off My Dick Is So Hard" Jake Grinned  
Ryder Was In Such A Great Mood He Replied "Oh Baby...We Can't Have That" Smiled And Walked Towards Him Got On His Knees And Began To Rub His Dick Through His Silky Shorts  
"Feel Any Better?" Ryder Teased  
"Ooh Yeah" Jake Moaned "Keep Going"  
Ryder Ran His Hand Up In Jake's Shorts Stroking His Cock. He Pulled It Out And Licked The Head,Teasing Jake. Then He Skipped The Shaft Completely And Worked Jake's Nuts With His Tongue,He'd Lick Them Then Suck Them Into His Mouth. _MMmmm Salty _ As Jake Couldn't Take No More He Grabbed Ryders Head And Forced It Down On His Cock. He Jammed His Cock Down Ryders Throat Until He Was Exploding Semen Throughout His Mouth.  
"Ooooh I Needed That" Jake Moaned  
"You Deserved That For Unpacking All Those Boxes" Ryder Replied After He Wiped His Mouth  
Jake Adjusted His Shorts Back To Normal As Ryder Took A Seat Next To Him On The Couch  
"Guess What? Today The Owner Heard Me Singing And She Ended Up Giving Me A Singing Gig Everynight For $100 A Day" Ryder Squealed  
"Wow That Is Great. I Got Some More News For You,Blaine Called And Said That Travis Will Be Starting McKinley" Jake Smiled  
"Awesome. He'll Love It There...I Just Hope He Doesn't Try Out For Glee" Ryder Made A Face  
"Oh I Know. Dude Can't Carry A Tune,No Way" Jake Smirked Then His Face Got Serious "Um Blaine Told Me Something Else Too..."  
"What's That?" Ryder Asked  
"He Said That Ever Since He And Sam Hooked Up Before,Sam Has Been ...Sorta Stalking Him, I Guess"  
"W-Wow"  
"Yeeeeeeah"  
"What's He Gonna Do?"  
"I Don't Know But He Saw Sam Outside While He Was On The Phone With Me And Had To Hangup"  
"That Reminds Me Of That 'Fear' Movie" Ryder Said  
"That's What I Said!" Jake Shoved Him  
"You Ready For Bed?" Ryder Asked  
"Look At Me? Do I Look Ready For Bed?" Jake Asked Sarcastically  
"Now I Know You Ain't Getting Smart With Me!?" Ryder Smirked  
"What Are You Gonna Do To Me?"  
"I Guess You'll Have To Follow Me Into The Bedroom Mr. Puckerman"  
"Oooh So Proper Mr. Lynn" They Got Up From The Couch,Jake Smacked Ryders Ass And They Ran Into The Bedroom

In The Morning Jake Was The First To Wake Up. He Slid Out Of Bed,Still Naked,And Walked To The Bathroom Letting His Big Black Cock Hang Down,Swinging And Jumping From Side To Side Between His Legs. Walking Back Into The Bedroom He Had An Idea,He Walked Over To Ryder On The Other Side Of The Bed And Stuck His Cock Right In His Face. He Gently Rubbed It On The Rim Of His Mouth And His Cheek Then Slid His Cock In Ryders Mouth Just A Little Bit. Ryder Awoke And Smiled "Now This Is The Best Morning Ever,Everyone Should Wake Up With This In Their Face" Then He Stuck It Back In His Mouth And Sucked It Hard. He Worked Up A Rhythm That Had Jake Shuttering. Soon He Found Himself On His Back With Jake's Cock Rammed Up His Tight Muscular Hole. His Willing Hole Received It Hungering For More. Ryder Was On His Stomach,Jake Grabbed Ryders Legs And Crammed His Huge Cock Up That Ass. Ryder Wined With Pain And Pleasure,He Jerked Himself Off And Came As Jake Fucked His Hole Hardcore Till He Also Came In His Asscrack.  
They Showered Together Soaping One Another Up,Kissing And Laughing. Then Headed To The Bedroom To Dress.  
"Ryder I Wanna Ask You Something"  
"Alright,Shoot" Ryder Replied As He Put On His Boxer Briefs  
"Do You Love Me?"  
"No" Ryder Said Quickly  
Jake Turned To Look,Ryder Flashed Him A Smile And Kissed The Air  
"I'm Serious"  
"Yes Jake I Love You. Whats All This About?" Ryder Asked  
Jake Walked Over And Picked Up Something From The Jeans He Wore Yesterday "This" Jake Replied  
"Is That W-What I Think It Is?" Ryder Studdered  
Jake Was Holding A Ring. "Ryder Lynn Will You Marry Me?"  
Ryder Had A Single Tear Roll Down His Cheek "You Bet Your Sweet Ass,Dude!" With That He Ran Into Jakes Awaiting Arms And Kissed.

***Author Note* Yes I Know In New York Gay's Can't Marry Yet, But Its A Story. I Can Make WHATEVER I WANT To Happen.**


	20. Chapter 20

_***Author Notes* - I Wanted To Wait Till I Had More Written Before I Upoaded But I Didn't Want You All To Wait Too Long,So This Chapter Isn't Quite As Long As I Wanted**_

A Week Had Gone By Since Jake Proposed And Out Of All The Money They Had Left,They Only Had About $50 To Pull This Wedding Off.  
"We Got So Much To Plan Jake And Almost No Money" Ryder Rambled "I Gotta Write My Vowels,Ooh And Our Friends Have To Come!"  
"Ryder,Baby Calm Down" Jake Smiled Grabbing His Hand  
"We Got Alot To Do You Know"  
"Or We Could Just Let It Happen Naturally..."  
"Ah,The Glee Cast Could Sing At Our Wedding" Ryder Blurted Out Ignoring Jake Which Made Him Laugh  
"That Would Save On Getting A Band" Jake Nodded  
"We Could Have Travis As Our Flower Girl" Ryder Smirked  
Jake Didn't Say Anything He Just Smiled And Nodded At Ryder  
"Don't You Have Anything To Add?" Ryder Glared  
As Jake Began To Speak Ryder Continued  
"OOooh And We Have To..."  
Ryder Was Beyond Excited That He Was Gonna Spend The Rest Of His Life With That Guy Of His Dreams, Getting Married And Having The License Just Makes It Official.  
"Ryder,Ryder Hey Hey..." Jake Grabbed Him And Brought Him Face To Face "Listen We Will Call Everyone And Let Them Know But In The Meantime You Need To Get To

Work And Stop Obsessing Over Every Little Detail. Okay?"  
"Ah Fat Chance" Ryder Smiled  
"Eh I Figured As Much" Jake Smiled Back  
"But I Really Do Have To Get To " He Kissed Jake And Rushed Out

As Ryder Was At Work He Had A Marvelous Idea And Hunted Down Destiny.  
"Hey I Have A Very Important Favor To Ask"  
"What's That Sweetie?"  
"Would It Be Possible For Me And My Boyfriend To Have Our Wedding Here?"  
"You're Getting Married? Oh My God! Congrats. Well Honey Sure You Can,When Is It?" Destiny Replied  
"We're Not Sure Yet,But Obviously You're Invited" He Smiled  
"Great. Just Let Me Know When You 2 Set A Date So I Can Have The Place Reserved For You" She Winked And Walked Away  
Ryder Was So Overjoyed He Was Sure His Smile Was Bigger Than Ever Before

When He Arrived At Home Later That Night He Ran In The Bedroom And Woke Jake Up  
"Jake I Got Destiny To Let Us Have The Wedding There!" He Announced Gleefully  
"That's Great,Lets Cuddle" Jake Replied Groggy  
Ryder Rolled His Eyes And Took Off His Clothes Then Slipped Under The Covers  
"Your Heart Is Beating Like Crazy" Jake Realized  
"I Can't Help It I'm So Excited,I Can't Sleep"  
"Well Try Baby" Jake Whispered  
"Destiny Needs To Know When We Wanna Have The Wedding So She Can Have The Resturant Reserved" He Replied Eagerly  
"Ryder,I Promise You We Will Figure It All Out Tomorrow Lets Just Lay Here,And Sleep"  
Ryder Took A Deep Breath "Ookay Fine"

_'We'll Do It All Everything On Our Own_  
_We Don't Need Anyone Or Anything_  
_If I Lay Here_  
_If I Just Lay Here_  
_Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World'_

The Next Day During Breakfast Jake Looked At Ryder And Smiled  
"What? Do I Have Something In My Teeth?" Ryder Replied  
"No" He Laughed "I Just Dont Wanna Wait Too Long To Be Married To You" He Smiled  
Ryder Blusted And Looked Down At The Table "Thanks"  
"So I Think We Should Get Married On Friday"  
Ryder's Head Shot Up "But Jake We Got So Much To Do,And Everyone I Want To Invite...What If They Can't Make It On Such Short Notice?" Ryder Worried  
"Dude Calm Down Your Gonna Get Grey Hair From All The Worrying You Do. Everything Will Work Out" Jake Soothed  
They Finished Up Breakfast And Ryder Phone Rang "Someone Called In Sick,I Gotta Go" He Kissed Jake And Was Out The Door.

Ryder Didn't Sing Too Much That Day It Was Mainly Greeting The Customers And Showing Them To Their Seats,But Destiny Still Paid Him $100 For Singing A Song  
At The End Of The Night

_'I Should've Bought You Flowers And Held Your Hand_  
_Should've Gave You All My Hours When I Had The Chance_  
_Take You To Every Party Cause All You Wanted To Do Was Dance_  
_Now My Babys Dancing But Hes Dancing With Another Man'_

The Few Customers That Were Left In The Resturant Clapped When Ryder Had Finished. He Thanked Them And Got Down Off The Little Stage They Used For Karaoke Nights.

On The Walk Home Ryder Had Some Time To Think About Everything In His Life. Was He Lucky Or Had A Rotten Life? He Has Had Ups And Downs But He Felt That Moving To New York Would Solve Everything. Then Jake Showed Up And Made His Life Even Better Cause He Could Love The Guy He Wanted In The City He Wanted. If He Had Never Acted On His Desires Would He Be At Home Right Now,With His Family,Acting Like Nothing Was Wrong,Meanwhile Screaming On The Inside Because He Was Hiding Who He Really Was? No He Was Glad He No Longer Had To Hide And He Thanked Jake For Making Him Have The Courage To Love Him Openly And Freely. As Ryder Walked Down An Alley He Heard A Small '_Meow'_ And Followed It To A Little Kitten Hidden Under A Box. He Wrapped It Up In His Jacket And Took It Home. When He Walked In The Door He Kissed Jake And The Kitten Meowed Again  
"Did You Just Meow?" Jake Laughed  
"No He Did.." Ryder Smiled And Pulled Out A Black Kitten From Under His Jacket  
"Aww. Where'd You Find Him?"  
"In The Alley Behind That Coat Store" Ryder Replied Trying To Get The Kitten's Claws Outta His Jacket  
"Here Let Me Help" Jake Laughed. He Stood And Helped Retract The Kittens Claws And Then Kissed Ryder's Nose Making Him Giggle  
"So What Shall We Call Him?" Ryder Looked At Jake,They Smiled Then Both Replied "Chompers!"  
"But Ryder That Was A Puppy They Called Chompers In That Show We Watched" Jake Pointed Out  
"Yeah But Who Cares...Right?" Ryder Smiled  
"We'll Have To Get Some Pet Supplies Now. We Can Barely Pay The Bills Now And You Go And Bring Home This..." Ryder Holds Up The Kitten "Adorable Kitten"  
Ryder Smiled "Yeah That's What I Thought" As Jake Took The Kitten From Him  
"By The Way.." Jake Said As He Played With The Kitten "...I Called Everyone And They Will Be At Our Wedding On Friday" He Stated And Didn't Even Look Up From The Kitten.  
"Are You Fucking Serious?!" Ryder Replied Happily Shocked  
Jake Nodded  
"Look At Me!" Ryder Yelled,Jake Turned With A Smile  
"Yes Baby I'm Serious. They Said They'd Sing Too"  
Ryder Leaped For Joy And Sat Next To Jake On The Couch With The Kitten "So Chompers Huh?" They Nodded Together  
"Alrighty Then...Chompers Is Gonna Need A Litter Box And Food" Ryder Smiled Back  
"Ugh Alright...You'll Lucky You're Cute" He Handed Chompers Back To Him  
"You're Lucky The Pet Store Is Right Across The Street" Ryder Replied  
"Oh Really? Thats What That Is? With The Black Dot On The Window?"  
"It's A Black Dog" Ryder Laughed  
"Well Then They Need To Fix That Shit Then" He Smiled And Headed Out The Door  
Ryder Stayed In The Living Room Playing With Chompers On The Floor. The Kitten Was All Black But Had Just A Speck Of White Under It's Chin,It Was A Boy And Very Loveable. It Didn't Take Long For Jake To Return And He Had Everything They Needed...Well Almost.  
"Jake Where Is The Cat Food?"  
"I Didn't Know What Kind To Get Cause He Is So Young"  
"Well You Should've Asked Them In The Pet Shop,Dude" Ryder Said While Getting The Litter Box Ready  
"I'll Go Back And Get Some. I'm Gonna Take The Kitten With So Maybe They Can Tell How Old He Is" Jake Replied Picking Up Chompers "Come On Buddy"  
Ryder Filled The Litter Box With Some Of The Big Bag Of Litter Jake Got,Spread It Evenly Then Put Out The Water And Food Dishes. He Knew They'd Have To Litter Train Chompers But At Least They'd Have A "Child" Of Their Own. He Sat At The Counter And Looked At Where He Put The Cat Stuff...Yup Looked Good Enough. He Headed To The Bedroom And Got Out Of His Work Uniform. He Entered The Bathroom To Take A Shower When He Heard The Door Open  
"Jake I'm Gonna Get A Shower" He Yelled  
"Okay,I Got The Right Food Now" Jake Called Back  
Ryder Ran The Water For His Shower And Stepped Inside Letting The Warmness Cover His Body. As Jake Was Filling The Kitten's Food Dish He Heard A Noise From Behind Him,He Turned And Saw A Man With A Blue Hoodie Enter Their Apartment. Jake Stood "Hey What The Hell Do You Think Your Doing?!" He Yelled. The Guy Punched Him And Knocked Him Out Cold, When He Awoke The Front Door Was Hanging Open. He Couldn't Have Been Out Too Long Cause Ryder Was Still In The Bathroom,But He No Longer Heard The Water Running. "Ryder" He Yelled Weakly Then Grabbed His Jaw And Groaned. He Wanted To Yell Again But It Was Too Painful So He Banged On The Floor. Ryder Popped His Head Out The Door "Jake I'm- Oh My God!" He Rushed Over To Him "What Happened?" He Asked While Looking Around. Then He Quickly Ran To Shut The Door So Chompers Wouldn't Get Out. "Some-Somebody Hit Me" Jake Groaned "But-Why?" Ryder Asked Then Looked Around,He Started To Understand. He Saw The T.V. Was Gone Then Said "We Were Robbed" Jake Nodded Cause He Knew As Soon As The Guy Broke In He Wasn't There For Milk And Cookies.  
"He Took The T.V.?" Jake Asked As He Looked Over While Getting Up.  
"Yeah It Looks That Way. Are You Alright?" Ryder Asked  
"I'll Live. But Damn He Had A Mean Right Hook! You Should Look Around And Make Sure That He Only Got The T.V." Jake Said  
Ryder Got Up And Walked From Room To Room "Nope That's It. But Why Only The T.V.? You'd Think They'd Take Everything They Could?"  
"Who Knows. Is The Door Broke?" Jake Asked  
Ryder Examined It And It Seemed Fine "Nope. It Shuts And Locks"  
"Then I Must Have Left It Open When I Came In,I Was In A Hurry Cause Chompers Was Trying To Jump Outta My Hands. God I Am So Sorry Ryder" Jake Cried  
"Jake,Jake It's Fine. This Couldve Been Worse. He Couldve Taken Alot More Or Even Killed Us" Ryder Conforted  
Jake Didn't Reply He Had Tears Running Down His Face. Ryder Wiped Them And Said "Come On,Lets Go To Bed"  
"Shouldn't We Call The Cops?" Jake Replied  
"Why? For A $20 T.V. Set? We Can Always Get Another 1"  
Ryder Held Jake As They Walked Back To The Bathroom And Jake Got Cleaned Up Then They Laid In Bed With Chompers Till They Fell Asleep In Each Others Arms.

In The Morning Ryder Awoke To A Wet Spot On His Bed  
"Jake Wake Up" He Yelled  
Jake Stirred And He Pointed To The Spot "Look"  
Jake Half Laughed "Well We Knew That Chompers Wasn't Litter Trained Yet But You Left Him Lay With Us" Then He Grabbed His Jaw In Pain "Ahhh"  
"Good For You. Thats What You Get For Laughing" Ryder Teased "Now Get Up And Help Me,I Gotta Change The Sheets And Flip The Mattress" He Groaned  
Jake Threw Off His Covers And Stood Up "Ooh Baby!" Ryder Cat Called. Jake Looked Down And Saw He Wasn't Wearing Anything  
"Oh Yeah,I Took Off My Pants During The Night" He Smiled  
"Well You Seem Happy To Be Awake" Ryder Smiled Back  
"You Wanna Come Over Here And Make Me Depressed?" Jake Teased  
"What?!" Ryder Replied Shocked  
"You Know What I Meant,Come Suck On Me Some" Jake Grinned  
"Ugh Okay,Maybe Just A Little..." He Let The Sheets Fall To The Floor And Walked Over "But...We Have To Flip The Mattress" He Reminded  
"Why I Can Always Bend You Over The Dresser" Jake Smirked  
"Hott! But We Gotta Sleep On That Bed Tonight Jakey"  
"Fine,Let's Do It Quick. But I'm Still Bending Your Well Muscular Ass Over That Dresser!" He Replied  
"Deal" Ryder Grinned "Now Come On"  
They Flipped The Matress Quick,Ryder Took Off His PJs And Got On His Knees Infront Of Jake's Cock. Jake Sat On The Edge Of The Bed And Grabbed The Back Of Ryders Head Guiding It In All The Right Places,He Had The Rhythm Down And Was Driving Him Crazy. Jake Didn't Wanna Blow His Load Right There So He Stopped Ryder And Began Sucking On His Joystick Awhile. Then Did Exactly What He Said He Would And Bent Him Over Their Dresser In The Bedroom! He Lubed Up And Shoved In. Ryder Was Used To The Feeling By Now And Only Felt The Pleasure Of It All. Jake Grabbed Ryder By The Hair As He Plowed Him Like A Field,It Didn't Take Long For Him To Shoot Up Ryder's Tight Warm Hole. Then He Turned Him Around And Finished Him Off All Over His Face. "Guess We Better Get Washed Up Too Huh?" Jake Smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally It Was The Day Of Their Wedding And Ryder Was Much More Relaxed, He Was Just Going With The Flow And Not Stressing Over Everything. It Was Gonna Be Fine Since Jake Took Off Some Of The Pressure By Getting Everyone To Come. He Started Thinking That If Marley Came To Their Wedding How Akward It Would Be,Afterall In Some Eyes Ryder Stole Her Man From Her. But He Knew The Truth,Yes He Did Long After Jake For The Longest Time But Everyone At First Thought He Was In Love With Marley Not Jake. Over Time Jake Realized He Loved Ryder And Wanted To Be With Him...End Of Story.

"Good Morning" Jake Greet As He Walked In The Kitchen. Ryder Was Sitting On A Tool Staring Out The Window,Watching Everyone Go By.  
"You Alright?" Jake Asked  
"Yeah I'm Fine" Ryder Smiled  
"Are You Nervous? Are You Getting Cold Feet? Cause If So Let Me Know Now...Don't Pull A 'Runaway Bride' On Me" Jake Smirked  
Ryder Got Up Walking Towards Him "Are You Kidding Me,I Can't Wait To Be Your Husband" He Kissed Him "Mr. Ryder Lynn-Puckerman"  
"Oh Your Taking My Name?" Jake Smiled  
"Yeah I'm A Bit Old Fashion" Ryder Kissed Him Again  
"Can You Believe We Are Getting Married In 4 Hours!" Jake Replied Excitedly  
Ryder Smiled And Kissed Him Again "I Know"  
As They Broke Away Jake Patted His Ass "Remember,You Gotta Work A Little More Litter Training Chompers"  
"Yeah,Yeah" Ryder Called Over His Shoulder As He Walked Into The Bathroom  
Jake Walked Over To Chompers And Got Down On All Fours On The Floor "Hey There Little Guy. You Need To Start Using That Cat Box I Spent An Arm And A Leg On"  
The Kitten Just Stared At Him "Yeah Thats Right,I'm Talking To YOU" He Patted Chompers Head  
"He Doesn't Understand You" Ryder Called Out  
"Ah Sure He Does" Jake Replied As He Picked Chompers Up And Cradled Him  
"Jake I'm Worried About Something..." Ryder Admitted Emerging From The Hall  
"I Told You To Stop Stressing,Its Gonna Be Great. Even Though We Aren't Suppose To See One Another Before The Wedding" Jake Teased  
"No Not That...Marley" Ryder Replied  
"Oh" Was Jakes Only Responds  
"Yea...I Don't Know About Seeing Her Again After All This. What If She Makes A Scene And Ruins Our Wedding?" Ryder Worried  
"Take A Deep Breath" Jake Sugggested While Putting Chompers On The Couch "Stop Worrying...Or I'm Not Gonna Marry You" Jake Teased  
"Stop It I'm Serious" Ryder Hit Him "And You Should Be Worried About This Too"  
"Nah I Know How To Play It Cool" Jake Smirked "Besides How Do You Know Shes Not Happy For Us? Finding Love...Becoming Lovers" He Danced Over To Him  
"I Gotta Go Talk To Destiny And Set Up Everything At The Resturant,But Please Make Sure He Doesn't Have Any Accidents" He Pointed To Chompers  
"I Got It,I Got It. Go" Jake Waved Him Along. When Ryder Walked Out The Door Jake Played With Chompers And One Of The Many New Cat Toys He Had Bought Him.

Ryder Arrived At Destiny's Palace In Search Of Destiny. The Place Was Locked So He Had To Knock And She Answered The Door.  
"Hey Ryder" She Greeted "How's Jake?"  
"He's Fine,Thanks"  
"That's Good. Are You 2 Staying Away From Each Other Today Till The Wedding?" She Asked  
"Not Really. He Was At The Apartment With Me And Chompers This Morning" Ryder Smiled "I Mean Seriously Where Would He Go For The Night Anyways"  
"That's True,Its Just A Tradition Some People Do" She Smiled "So How Is Chompers Doing? Have You Mastered The Litter Training Yet?"  
"Not Completely,We Googled It And It Could Take Up To 3 Weeks I Guess. I Didn't Know That,All The Kittens I Got Before Were Already Trained" Ryder Admitted  
"Didn't You Tell Me You Found Him In A Alley?" She Recalled  
"Yeah,It's Like...I Was Meant To Find Him Or Something Cause I Normally Don't Walk That Way But I Took That Alley And Then Heard Him Meow"  
"Aww That It So Cute. Now If You Wanna Follow Me Into The Main Room..." She Began As They Walked "Here Is Where It Will All Take Place"  
Ryder Couldn't Believe His Eyes. Destiny Had Transformed The Dining Room Area Into A Beautiful Sight. "Oh My...I Can't Wait To Get Married Here! It Is Perfect Destiny!"  
"Well Darling I'm Glad You Like It" She Hugged Him  
"Like It? I Love It! It's Incredible" Ryder Was In Awe  
"I Have Some Other Folks That Love It Too" Destiny Smirked  
Ryder Looked Confused  
"Guys" She Called Out  
Just Then Ryder Saw Tina,Blaine,Sam,Brittany,Kittie, Artie And Unique. Ryder Was So Surprised He Went Down The Line Hugging Them All And Thanking Them For Coming, Then In Walked Marley. She Smiled At Him But He Wasn't Sure How To Act,He Smiled Back About To Speak When All Of A Sudden She Hugged Him. It Was Unexpected,He Thought She'd Hate Him.  
"I Want You To Know I'm Happy For You..." She Whispered As They Hugged. When They Broke Apart She Continued "Truly,I Am" She Smiled  
"I Am So Sorry For All This Marley" Ryder Replied  
"Sorry For What? For Falling In Love? Don't. Don't Ever Feel Sorry For Finding Love. I'm Glad You And Jake Are Happy...Even If It's Not With Me"  
"I Was So Worried About You Coming To Our Wedding After...You Know...All This" Ryder Studdered  
"To Be Honest I Almost Didn't Come,But It Wasn't Cause I Was Mad At You Guys. I Was Alittle Embarrassed...That Everyone Would Be Staring At Me Or Feel Sorry For Me That I Didn't Know You 2 Were Gay And I Fell In Love With You Guys. Then I Thought No I Need To Get Over Myself Its About You 2" She Smiled  
"I'm Glad Your Here" Ryder Smiled Back  
"Me Too. Where Is Jake?" She Asked  
"He Is Back At The Apartment With Our Kitten Chompers" Ryder Explained  
"Ryder This Place Looks Fabulous" Blaine Smiled  
"I Can't Believe You And Jake Are Getting Married" Tina Said Excitedly With A Hug  
"I Know...Could It Be Possible To Actually Be This Happy After Everything I've Been Through?" Ryder Asked  
"You Definitely Deserve It After All That" Sam Chimed In  
"I'm Glad Your All Here" Ryder Addressed The Glee Group,Then He Turned To Destiny "And Thank You For This...This Beautiful,Amazing Decorations. But I Gotta Pickup Our Tuxedos Then Get Back To Jake" He Waved To Them All "We'll Be Back Soon"

Jake Sat On The Couch In His Boxers With Chompers Laying Beside Him Purring. Since There Was No T.V. He Was Reading A Book _'Midnight Bite'_ That Was Lying On The Coffee Table. Ryder Walked In And Had Tears In His Eyes,Jake Stood And Asked Him What Was Wrong  
"I Just Saw The Group,They Were At The Resturant" He Hugged Jake "Thank You So Much For Pulling This Off" He Squeezed Him Tighter  
"You're Welcome Baby" He Replied Kissing His Forehead "Now,Are 1 Of Those For Me?" He Pointed To The Tuxedos Ryder Was Holding  
"Oh Yeah,Here You Go" He Handed Him 1  
"Remember We Gotta Be At The Resturant At.."  
"6. I Know,I Know" Jake Finished His Sentence With A Smile  
They Dressed And Made Their Way To The Resturant In Jake's Truck. Once There They Rush To Their Separate Locations And Wait For The Ceremony To Begin.  
Ryder Stood At The Front Doors As They Opened The Glee Cast Began Singing "_Beautiful_" The People Stood As Ryder Made His Way Down The Aisle. As Ryder Made It Halfway Down He Saw Travis Who Waved And Smiled,Standing Beside Travis Was A Woman,Ryder Wasn't Sure At First Then He Knew It Was Her...His Mother! She Smiled To Him And Had Tears In Her Eyes. Ryder Returned Her Smile And Searched For His Father But He Was Nowhere To Be Found. He Joined Jake At The Altar And Winked At Him.

_'You're Beautiful, And You're Mine, It's Fucking Beautiful_  
_And I Can't Pretend That_  
_That Doesn't Mean A Thing To Me, To Me, Yeah_  
_You're Beautiful, Good Lord, You're Fucking Beautiful_  
_And I Can't Pretend That_  
_That Doesn't Mean A Thing To Me, To Me, Yeah, Yeah'_

When It Came Time For The Vowels,Jake And Ryder Had Written Their Own. Ryder Went First  
**"Jake,Who Would've Known We'd Find Love When We Looked Into Each Others Eyes. You Don't Just See Me,You See My Soul When You Stare At Me And I'm A Better Man For Loving You"** Ryder Began To Tear Up  
**"Ryder,It Surprised Me How Hard I Fell, I Never Thought I Could Love Anyone As Much As You. You're My Friend,Lover And Soulmate And I Promise To Always Be Here For You No Matter What"** Jake Replied  
They Slipped The Rings On One Anothers Fingers,The Priest Announced "I Now Pronounce You Husbands For Life" And Then Kissed. Everyone Stood Clapping And Crying. As They Walked Down The Aisle Hand In Hand People Threw White Rose Petals,Ryder Stopped To Hug His Mother And Say Hi To Travis. Then They Quickly Headed For The Front Doors. Just Then Someone In A Mask Opened It Before Them And Was Carrying A Gun, He Draws It And Shoots Jake In The Chest.  
"Oh My God!" Ryder Calls Out  
Everyone Runs To Take Cover As The Gunman Shoots The Place Up  
"Stay With Me Jake,Please!" Ryder Begs As He Hold Him On The Floor  
The Gunman Walks Up To Them Huddled On The Floor And Points The Gun At Them  
"Fucking Queers!" He Shouts Angerly And Pulls The Trigger

Just Then Ryder Jumps Up Breathing Heavy. He Looks Around And He Is Laying In His Own Bed, At Home,In His Parents House.  
"Whoa,What A Dream" He Whispered To Himself.  
He Gets Up Outta Bed And Heads For His Bedroom Door When He Opens It,Its All Black And He Falls Through It.  
He Jerks Awake And He Is Lying In Bed Covered In Sweat. He Looks Around "What The Fuck!" He Was Still In 'Corrections For Men Camp'  
Everything After He Was Sent There Had All Been A Dream,He Wanted To Happen. He Heard A Noise And Quickly Turned His Head,It Was Coming From The Cabin Door.  
The Knob Turned And The Door Creaked Open  
"Jake!" Ryder Called Out  
The Black Figure Drew Closer Then Ryder Could Clearly Make It Out. It Was Billy Owens,The Owner Of The Boot Camp And He Was Unzipping His Pants!  
"NOoooooo!" Ryder Screamed

THE END

_***Author Note* I Will Be Writing 'Something More Than A Happily Ever After' (A Part 2 To This Story) If You Want. Review And Let Me Know)**_


End file.
